Before It's Too Late
by CGates
Summary: "Hold on before its too late". Ela a ouviu cantando profundamente antes que tudo começasse a escurecer, talvez, para sempre.
1. Here We Go Again

_N/A_¹: _What's up, gleeks? ;D _

* * *

_**Before It's Too Late  
**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter #1**_

Desde criança ela escutava as pessoas falarem que o tempo curava tudo e desde então, sempre tentou se apegar a isso. Todas as vezes que acontecia alguma coisa ruim sua vida, ela pensava 'o tempo irá curar', porém chegou um momento em sua vida que ela foi obrigada a enfrentar a realidade de que nem tudo o tempo podia curar, porque simplesmente, ela não queria que curasse.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava dormindo ou se realmente havia dormido - e não tirado um cochilo - quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Ela já imaginava quem poderia ser e por isso não fez questão de abrir os olhos tão rápido, porém sentiu que não estava sozinha naquela cama e com a curiosidade falando mais alto do que a sua preguiça, abriu os olhos lentamente.

Não se surpreendeu quando observou as duas mulheres nuas deitadas ao seu lado na cama. Ambas morenas e com corpos bastante definidos. Não fez questão de tentar lembrar o nome das duas, como sempre, muito menos em tentar acordá-las. O que ela não precisava e não queria no momento era complicação em sua vida. Não precisava de mais uma cicatriz.

Levou as mãos até os olhos esfregando-os tentando afastar de vez o sono quando ouviu mais batidas na porta. Ela quis amaldiçoar a pessoa que estava batendo, porque corria o risco de uma das garotas acordar e teria que começar a tal conversa que procurava sempre evitar quando saía com alguma garota e acordava com ela no dia seguinte. Sentou-se na cama e tomou o máximo de cuidado para não acordá-las conforme se levantava. Caminhou até a poltrona ao lado e vestiu o roupão branco. Logo em seguida caminhou em direção ao guarda-roupa pegando a roupa que vestiria para o trabalho naquela manhã nublada e comum de Seattle. Com as suas vestimentas em mãos, ela finalmente saiu do quarto, olhando pela última vez o rosto das duas garotas para não correr o risco de esquecer pelo menos isso.

Assim que fechou a porta, não conseguiu nem dar um passo em direção ao banheiro do corredor que uma mulher de cabelos curtos e castanho claro, com a pele muito clara veio em sua direção com os braços cruzados no tórax e uma expressão nada alegre no rosto.

"Você sabe que horas são Santana?". Perguntou Lisa ajeitando os óculos de grau rapidamente para não atrapalhar a sua atuação ao passar o sermão que era um ritual em seu dia-a-dia.

"Eu não estou atrasada". Retrucou contornando o corpo da mulher, voltando a caminhar em direção ao banheiro antes que ela a fizesse atrasar para o trabalho de verdade.

"Não está atrasada? Você tem que estar na empresa às 8:00 e agora são 08:30". Contradisse Lisa aumentando o tom de voz e a morena foi obrigada a fazer um sinal para que ela diminuísse o tom de voz que estava ficando perigosamente alto. "Você saiu ontem de novo?". Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos surpresa. Santana não sabia por que ela fazia isso todas as vezes, sendo que ela sabia que esse era o ritmo que a morena costumava ter.

"Os papéis se inverteram e agora eu que devo satisfações a você?". Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto empurrava a porta do banheiro. Lisa era a sua secretária há três anos, porém ela não agia como se pertencesse a esse posto, talvez por ela ser um dos poucos amigos que possuía.

"Pode vir com essas grosserias pra cima de mim, que eu não importo. Você sabe que se continuar nesse ritmo vai acabar morrendo e você tem uma empresa para administrar". Ela retrucou mais uma vez soltando um suspiro no final, provavelmente cansada de discutir o mesmo assunto várias vezes quase todas as manhãs. 'Quase' porque havia dias que Santana trancava a porta com a chave extra e Lisa não conseguia entrar no apartamento para levá-la ao trabalho. "Agora vá tomar banho antes que se atrase ainda mais". Ela ordenou e Santana até pensou em não obedecer porque ela não recebia ordens de ninguém, porém ela precisava se apressar antes que John acabasse descobrindo o seu atraso.

A morena havia se formado em jornalismo em Seattle. Durante a sua graduação, seu pai possuía alguns contatos e ela conseguiu um estágio em um grande jornal da cidade. O salário não era ótimo, porém nunca passou dificuldades, pois seus pais estavam sempre a ajudando com as despesas do apartamento e da universidade, o que restava a ela gastar o dinheiro com festas e bebidas.

Ela se recordava perfeitamente do dia que se formou. Santana estava sentada em uma mesa conversando com alguns colegas de classe quando seu pai pediu licença para poder conversar um assunto sério. Ela lembrava que ficara assustada e quase enfartou imaginando que ele havia descoberto sobre a sua sexualidade, porém quando ele começou o assunto sobre cirurgias ela ficou mais aliviada. Ele contou que o dono do jornal onde ela trabalhava havia feito uma cirurgia com ele recentemente e o seu caso era grave. Ele possuía um tumor no intestino e seu pai conseguiu retirá-lo perfeitamente. Seu pai disse que John não tinha palavras ou ações suficientes para agradecê-lo e tentando recompensar o grande 'favor' que o cirurgião havia feito pra ele, ela havia tornado a sua nova sócia. O espaço ao redor de Santana ficou desfocado e irreconhecível enquanto ela tentava organizar os pensamentos e o que acabara de ouvir, pois ela havia acabado de se formar com vinte e dois anos, não possuía experiência e muito menos nome no mercado e de repente, tornou-se sócia de uma famosa empresa com um salário absurdamente bom, porque isso era o que realmente importava.

Foi no primeiro dia de trabalho que ela conheceu Lisa, ela era dez anos mais velha do que a morena. Foi hilária a cara que Lisa fez quando viu Santana pela primeira vez. Ela diz até hoje que nunca sentiu tanta raiva por saber que receberia ordens de uma adolescente. 'Como se eu fosse tão nova assim', resmungou Santana enquanto passava o condicionador nos longos cabelos escuro.

Demorou certo tempo para surgir uma amizade entre as duas e Santana não se arrependia de ter deixado surgir. Ela agia como se fosse sua irmã mais velha e era extremamente reconfortante para Santana. A morena conseguiu fazer amizades com poucas pessoas do trabalho, porque John a disse que 'eles' precisavam manter um nível de autoridade que para Santana significava ser esnobe com quem tem um cargo muito abaixo do dela.

"Você morreu afogada aí?". Lisa bateu na porta a tirando de seu devaneio e só então ela percebeu que seu cabelo ainda estava repleto de espumas, assim como todo o seu corpo. Não a respondeu e tratou de finalizar o banho mais rápido possível.

Abriu a porta do banheiro relativamente pronta, pois faltava apenas calçar seus sapatos. Caminhou com passos apressados pelo corredor e encontrou Lisa sentada no sofá com os pés na mesa de centro com Miranda a servindo uma xícara de café. "É muito abuso". Ela resmungou indo em direção ao sofá e se sentando ao lado da secretária para calçar o salto.

"Vai tomar café hoje Santana?". Perguntou Miranda com o seu sotaque hispânico dançando em sua voz ajeitando o avental branco enquanto esperava a resposta da morena. Ela abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça negando. Miranda era uma das poucas pessoas em sua vida que não conseguia agir com grosseria. Ela havia sido sua babá desde quando tinha dez anos e agora ela havia aceitado vir para Seattle com a família Lopez apenas para ficar mais uma vez perto de Santana. Ela já estava na casa dos cinquenta e era difícil julgá-la, afinal, sua pele morena e cabelos curtos a deixava jovem. "Você precisa comer alguma coisa pelo menos". Ela insistiu caminhando até o balcão, pegando uma barra de cereal. O que a morena mais adorava nela era que ela sempre foi a mãe presente que nunca teve.

"Ok. Só para você não ficar reclamando depois". Cedeu pegando a barra de cereal de suas mãos e se levantando. "Você já sabe o que fazer, certo?". Santana perguntou como perguntava todas as manhãs quando trazia alguma garota para casa. Isto significava que Miranda iria despachar as duas meninas sem mencionar o nome de Santana, deixar o telefone e inventaria alguma desculpa para elas não procurarem pela morena. Santana sempre ficou curiosa com a desculpa que Miranda dava que funcionava tão bem, pois eram raras as vezes que ela arranjava alguma stalker ou algo do tipo.

Miranda assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e um revirar de olhos. Ela era a única próxima da família que sabia do seu 'segredo' e não a julgava. Sempre a apoiou, até mesmo quando ela era adolescente e ainda morava em Lima. Uma dor aguda em seu peito logo foi percebida e antes que Santana pudesse deixá-la crescer e a derrubar em questão de segundos, ela afastou as imagens que começavam a perturbar sua mente e caminhou em direção à porta apressadamente.

"O que houve?". Perguntou Lisa correndo logo atrás enquanto a morena apertava o botão do elevador.

"Você disse que nós temos hora para chegar". Mentiu entrando assim que as portas se abriram. Resolveu não encará-la, porque Lisa possuía um olhar analisador que era muito desconfortável. Virou-se para o espelho que possuía logo atrás e ajeitou seu cabelo mais uma vez, ignorando o reflexo da mulher ao seu lado. Ele não havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, o comprimento continuava o mesmo e a franja cortando a testa também continuava intacta. Só a cor que estava um pouco mais escura.

"Onde você foi ontem à noite?". Lisa perguntou curiosa porque provavelmente ficar em silêncio era muito difícil para a secretária.

"Eu não gravei o nome do bar". Respondeu franzindo o cenho, ajustando a bolsa no ombro e pegando a chave do carro.

"Como você sai e não lembra o nome do bar?". Ela perguntou intrigada caminhando ao lado de uma Santana irritada e apressada.

"Eu vou lá para beber, não pra fazer propaganda pra quem eu conheço". Respondeu automaticamente e logo sentiu que foi rude demais, porém Lisa já estava acostumada com as mudanças repentinas no temperamental humor de sua chefa e não levou a sério. Ela já havia respondido-a pior.

"Mais uma morena?". Ela perguntou em um tom brincalhão, mas Santana sabia que quando ela fazia isso era porque queria saber o motivo da morena se envolver com morenas ou ruivas, nunca loiras.

"Mais duas". Esnobou um pouco enquanto entrava no carro e ajeitava o cinto de segurança. O suspiro que Lisa deu a fez olhar em sua direção e vê-la rir e arregalar levemente os olhos. "O que foi?". Perguntou curiosa.

"Enquanto todos precisam de água e alimento para sobreviver, você precisa de sexo". Respondeu Lisa rindo logo em seguida e Santana até se sentiria ofendida se não fosse verdade. Ela apenas não acompanhou o riso da castanha ao lado, porque havia um motivo a mais para essa rotina e ele definitivamente não a fazia sorrir.

• • •

Seria mais um dia como todos os outros. A sócia iria se reunir com Nicholas - que ocupava o cargo de diretor comercial - para planejar o que precisa ou não ser planejado. Após os planejamentos com Nicholas, Santana iria fazer algumas entrevistas de emprego com a Lisa e com a Morgan - que ocupava o cargo atual de editor-chefe da empresa. E por fim supervisionaria alguns editores, o que renderia boa parte do seu dia. Um dia como todos os outros.

Santana e Lisa entraram no prédio e a morena repassou a lista mentalmente do que precisava fazer ainda hoje. Ela não entendia porque John insistia que ela continuasse fazendo parte das entrevistas sendo que se Morgan estivesse sozinha, conseguiria lidar tranquilamente com a situação. 'Talvez seja para adquirir experiência? Mas por quê?', retrucou Santana em pensamento.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse?". Lisa perguntou distraída a tirando do devaneio. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que seus pés haviam trabalhado sozinhos e já estavam em sua sala.

"Não". Respondeu enquanto jogava a bolsa no sofá de couro perto da porta e caminhava até sua cadeira. Analisou rapidamente o estado do cômodo para certificar de que estava tudo certo, afinal, ela não era muito querida entre seus colegas de trabalho e uma desconfiança é sempre bem vinda nessas situações. Os objetos em cima da mesa como porta-retratos, post-it e porta-caneta estavam no mesmo lugar que havia deixado. Todas as suas gavetas possuíam travas, assim como os seus armários, e sua cadeira estava ajustada do modo que gostava. Santana não precisou decorar muito da sala porque quase não ficava nela, porém adorava o pouco tempo que passava dentro dela. Talvez fosse pela aparência confortável, como as paredes claras com os móveis escuros e uma boa luminosidade, por estar em um dos andares mais altos do prédio comercial.

"Eu perguntei se você quer que eu faça alguma coisa agora ou se eu posso ir adiantando o trabalho pra quando Morgan estiver pronta, ela nos chamar". Explicou Lisa ajeitando o óculos mais uma vez no rosto. 'Ela sempre teve essa mania?', Santana se perguntou enquanto estreitava os olhos e analisava Lisa.

A morena bocejou antes de respondê-la e acabou constatando que sair dia de semana não estava fazendo nada bem para o seu rendimento no trabalho. "Pode ir". Respondeu se ajeitando confortavelmente na cadeira enquanto ligava o computador e gesticulava para a mulher em sua frente.

"Quer um café? Você vai acabar dormindo sobre o teclado". Perguntou Lisa arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu estou bem. Pode ir". Respondeu desviando o rosto da tela rapidamente para encarar a secretária que assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e se retirou, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

A ex-cheerio encostou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o rosto na mão enquanto checava o seu e-mail para saber se John queria alguma coisa. Para o seu alívio a caixa de entrava estava vazia, o que significava que poderia tentar sair mais cedo hoje e refrescar a cabeça, porque desde o momento que havia acordado, um sentimento estranho estava rondando pelo seu corpo. Ela não conseguia distinguir o que era e não acreditava em superstições ou coisas do tipo para achar que irá acontecer algo hoje.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e sentiu as primeiras pontadas de dor de cabeça. Já estava até estranhando a demora. Retirou a chave do bolso da calça e abriu a primeira gaveta. Possuía vários papéis que não se lembrava para que serviam e no fundo, possuía um caixa de analgésicos, a fiel companheira após suas longas e conturbadas noites. Retirou um comprimido e caminhou até o balcão que ficava perto da porta. Sobre ele, possuía uma jarra de água de vidro com algumas taças em perfeito estado. Encheu a primeira taça que encontrou em sua frente e colocou o comprimido na boca, engolindo-o e bebendo água logo em seguida. Uma rotina, por assim dizer.

Santana estava voltando para o seu lugar quando ouviu batidas na porta. A morena deu meia volta e encontrou um homem claro, com o cabelo castanho levemente grisalho e com uma barba mal feita em pé com uma pilha de papéis em seus braços. "Ah, é você". Ela disse desanimada dando espaço para Nicholas entrar na sala.

"Já começou o dia com um ótimo humor, não?". Ele perguntou ironicamente deixando as pastas sobre a mesa enquanto Santana fechava a porta e cruzava os braços no tórax já desanimada pela quantidade de projetos que ele possuía.

"Claro. Até parece que você não me conhece". Respondeu no mesmo tom, dando a volta na mesa e se sentando de frente para o rapaz. "Você precisa ter uma vida social Nicholas". Ela disse apontando para pilha de papéis.

Ele soltou um riso e a encarou. "Igual a sua, por exemplo? Ir para a cama com duas mulheres toda noite?". Ele perguntou afoito, fazendo seu sangue agitar, não por vergonha, ela nunca sentia isso - pelo contrário, soava até mais bravio quando outra pessoa pronunciava aquelas palavras - mas sim por Lisa não conseguir ficar calada.

"Mais ou menos isso, mas acho difícil você levar uma, imagina duas?". Retrucou arqueando as sobrancelhas pegando o primeiro papel da pilha antes que ele voltasse com aquele assunto. "O que você tem pra mim hoje?". Perguntou cerrando os olhos enquanto analisava a escala gráfica do orçamento da semana.

"Como você pode ver estamos caindo em relação à concorrência. É a segunda semana seguida que nós descemos um ponto no mercado devido à falta de criatividade dos colunistas e pelo atrasado de certas notícias, principalmente no meio do entretenimento". Ele explicou com um tom de voz preocupado, o que estava fazendo a dor de cabeça da morena piorar porque ela sabia que teria que levantar as mangas e tratar de colocar a criatividade e força de vontade em ordem para melhorar a situação para o bem de todos.

"Droga, pelo visto não vou sair cedo hoje". Retrucou Santana para si mesma enquanto cerrava os olhos para tentar aliviar a dor de cabeça. "O que você propõe?". Perguntou massageando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu tenho alguns contatos em NY e descobri que Kristen Huston está pedindo conta". Nicholas colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e abriu um sorriso estranho em sua direção. Kristen Huston era uma das melhores colunistas de NY, seu trabalho era conhecido e almejado por vários lugares do país e seria ótimo se conseguissem trazê-la para trabalhar na empresa. O sorriso no rosto de Nicholas aumentou e só depois de associar a careta que ele estava fazendo que a morena compreendeu o que ele estava insinuando.

"Você não pode estar falando sério". Ela disse surpresa dando uma gargalhada nervosa.

"Por que não? Eu ouvi dizer que ela joga no mesmo time que você e está solteira. Todo esforço será bem vindo". Insistiu Nicholas cruzando os braços.

"Por que não?". Ela ironizou. "Porque ela tem o dobro da minha idade e eu não faço isso para conseguir alguma coisa". Respondeu ainda em choque com o que ele estava propondo. 'O que ele estava insinuando que eu fosse? Uma máquina?', indagou Santana em pensamentos.

"Claro que você faz pra conseguir alguma coisa". Ele retrucou.

"Mas é para mim, não para a empresa". Em certas partes isso era verdade. "Além do mais, ela pode querer algum tipo de relacionamento depois disso e eu não me envolvo com colegas de trabalho". Disse dando o veredito final.

"Não se envolve? Então aquelas vezes que você levou algumas estagiárias e umas duas editoras para a sua casa, foi apenas para assistir televisão?". Ele perguntou arqueando as duas sobrancelhas. Bom, a morena havia saído um pouco do controle algumas vezes, mas tudo porque elas começaram. Santana sempre tratou de respeitar o espaço de trabalho por causa do John e da mídia, porém às vezes ficava um pouco difícil controlar certas coisas. E bom, ela não tinha nada a esconder e não devia satisfações a ninguém.

"Eu não me envolvo mais". Alertou ajeitando a franja que caía sobre o olho. "E minha resposta final é não". Decretou encarando-o pesadamente. Nicholas deu um balançar de ombros e revirou os olhos enquanto pegava o próximo papel e a entregava.

Santana analisou rapidamente e era apenas um quadro de mudanças dentro da rotina dos funcionários. Ele esticou a caneta em sua direção e a morena rubricou sobre a linha no canto da folha. Ela refez essa ação no resto das folhas enquanto ele lamentava o quão tediosa estava a sua vida. Como se ela tivesse o interesse em ouvi-la.

As horas voaram no período que passou com Nicholas e quando menos percebeu, Lisa passava pela porta com sua agenda em mãos. "Oi de novo Nicholas". Ela o cumprimentou e se Santana não a conhecesse tempo suficiente, jamais teria percebido o modo como a secretária suavizou a voz e endireitou a postura. "Não acredito que eu estou vendo isso". Soltou Santana enquanto franzia a testa e colocava os cotovelos sobre a mesa para observar a interação dos dois. Nicholas pelo contrário, não pareceu perceber a ação de Lisa e apenas virou o rosto sorrindo em sua direção, já voltando a atenção para os papéis.

"Já temos que ir para a entrevista?". Santana perguntou afastando-se da mesa e encostando as costas na cadeira, soltando um longo suspiro. Acariciou uma mão na outra na tentativa de aliviar a pressão de ficar escrevendo por algumas horas e soltou outro bocejo.

"Morgan já está te esperando, ela atrasou um pouco por causa da reunião na escola do filho dela". Respondeu Lisa ajeitando o óculos.

Santana levantou da cadeira e pegou o celular, guardando-o no bolso logo em seguida. "Mais um dia sem horário de almoço. Por isso que eu não quero ter filhos". Resmungou enquanto espreguiçava-se.

"Não fale isso que daqui a pouco você acaba tendo uma ninhada e vai morder na própria língua". Zombou Nicholas recolhendo todos os papéis, segurando-os firmes para acompanhá-las até a porta.

"Até parece". Retrucou soltando um riso enquanto passava pela porta e esperava os dois passarem.

"Você tenta parecer que é feita de gelo Santana, mas eu sei que você não é". Disse Lisa caminhando até sua mesa que ficava ao lado da porta da sócia para fiscalizar se estava tudo certo para irem para as entrevistas.

A morena deu de ombros e se virou para acenar para Nicholas que seguia pelo corredor. E é claro, não perdeu a segunda encarada de Lisa no rapaz. Revirou os olhos e acabou se focando em alguns cubículos que ficavam do outro lado do corredor, de frente para a sua sala. Tantos editores focados em seus trabalhos, sem parar para piscar um segundo. Às vezes ela sentia falta, porém não sabia se teria toda essa vocação para ficar nesse ritmo maçante. Para falar a verdade, Santana estaria passando fome se não tivesse conseguido este cargo.

"Vamos?". Perguntou Lisa tocando seu braço, provavelmente por ter a chamado antes e a morena não ter prestado atenção. 'Díos, o que está acontecendo comigo hoje?', pensou Santana. 'Não estou conseguindo me focar em nada'.

Assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e caminhou ao lado de Lisa pelo corredor. "O que você viu no Nicholas?". Perguntou naturalmente ajeitando o cabelo e ajustando a roupa.

"O que?". Ela gaguejou ao perguntar e Santana a encarou arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Ok". Disse a morena sarcasticamente parando rapidamente para encher um copo de café para manter-se acordada nas próximas horas, porque as entrevistas de emprego sempre a derrubavam de tédio.

"Eu estou falando sério". Ela insistiu com a voz em um tom firme para tentar demonstrar autoridade, mas ela sabia que isso não funcionava muito bem com a ex-cheerio.

"Se você está falando". Deu de ombros levando o copo de café à boca e sentindo-o queimar seus lábios. Santana deixou um resmungo um xingamento baixo sair de sua boca enquanto assoprava o líquido.

"Você está insuportável hoje". Soltou Lisa revirando os olhos ao seu lado. A morena não conseguiu conter um sorriso que acabou se tornando um riso pela expressão frustrada no rosto da secretária. Era engraçado como pessoas apaixonadas se frustram a toa, Santana não se recordava de ter ficado assim quando... 'Droga, não posso pensar nisso'. "Não precisa ficar com essa cara só por eu ter falado isso". Lisa disse assustada fazendo Santana engolir seco e fechar os olhos rapidamente pra tentar recuperar a postura. "Você está bem?".

"Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça". Mentiu mais uma vez.

"Quer alguma coisa? Ainda tem analgésicos na sua gaveta?". Perguntou Lisa preocupada parando em sua frente e a analisando. Só então Santana percebeu a diferença significativa de altura entre as duas. Ela batia, praticamente, em seu ombro.

"Não precisa. Vamos acabar logo com isso". Cortou voltando a abrir os olhos e tomar um gole longo de café. Lisa assentiu e como sempre preferiu não insistir, pois sabia que sua chefe não iria explicar.

O silêncio as rondou até a sala das entrevistas. Isso acontecia todas as vezes quando Santana não conseguia controlar o que pensava. Já foi pior, como no começo, por exemplo, mas chegou uma hora que ela precisava acabar controlando, porque precisava continuar em pé, respirando e vivendo.

"Bom dia senhoritas". Cumprimentou Morgan com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. Seu cabelo longo e castanho estava preso e isso lhe dava uma aparência muito mais jovem do que os quarenta anos de idade que possuía.

"Bom dia Morgan". Santana e Lisa cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo. Elas rondaram a mesa e a morena se sentou em uma ponta e Lisa em outra, deixando o meio para Morgan que seria a responsável pela entrevista.

"Lisa lhe explicou o meu atraso?". Perguntou Morgan receosa virando-se sua direção.

"Sim, não se preocupe com isso". Respondeu a morena retirando o celular do bolso procurando por algum jogo para distraí-la naqueles próximos minutos.

"Certo, então eu acho que podemos começar, não?". Ela perguntou sugestivamente e Lisa assentiu e levantou-se, indo em direção à porta para chamar o primeiro candidato. "Está tudo bem?". Perguntou Morgan em um sussurro virando-se para a morena mais uma vez.

"Só estou com dor de cabeça". Santana respondeu sem retirar os olhos do aparelho. Ela não queria correr o risco de encarar a mulher e deixar passar alguma coisa, pois como todos falavam pelos corredores, Morgan conseguia ser bem acolhedora o que acabava deixando todos muito vulneráveis.

A porta se abriu e Santana continuou encarando o jogo. Morgan cumprimentou o candidato. Uma tal de Jennifer alguma coisa. A morena não prestou atenção e conteve a curiosidade em saber se ela era bonita ou não. Isso já havia acontecido uma vez e não deu muito certo. E como ela havia dito mais cedo para Nicholas, não se envolvia mais com colegas de trabalho, mesmo que essa não venha a ser.

Morgan tratou a menina perfeitamente bem. Era assim com todas as pessoas que entravam para fazer entrevista. Desse modo ficava até mais fácil manter a calma e conseguir o emprego, parece até que ela não sabe que isso os deixava em desvantagem. Porém, Santana não iria comentar sobre isso, afinal, Morgan possuía experiência e a morena não podia reclamar de suas escolhas. Talvez ela trabalhasse com algum tipo de psicologia reversa. 'Por falar nisso, seria até bom se ela me desse algumas aulas para que eu não tivesse tantos problemas como eu tenho', imaginou a morena. 'Já pensou eu conseguir enganar uma garota educadamente? Seria a melhor coisa que iria acontecer na minha vida'.

A ex-cheerio recordava que nas primeiras vezes que acompanhou Morgan em suas entrevistas sempre tratava de anotar as perguntas chaves e algumas dicas para não ficar tão perdida, e se caso um dia precisasse recorrer à procura de emprego, ela já saberia exatamente o que falar e como falar. Mas com o passar do tempo ela acabou 'se acomodando', como diz Morgan, e só entrava na sala para fazer a presença. É claro que John não poderia nem sonhar que isso estava acontecendo, caso contrário Santana perderia todas suas mordomias. Ela tinha sorte que havia conseguido, de certo modo, a confiança e amizade de Morgan e não precisava se preocupar muito.

Caminhando para o tópico de amizades, sua lista não era tão grande já que ela ia do trabalho para casa e de casa para o trabalho, exceto quando parava no bar antes, mas não ia para fazer amizades então não contava. Santana acreditava que era possível até contar na ponta dos dedos o seu ciclo de amizades. Bom, tinha a Lisa que considerava como melhor amiga, mas ela não sabia disso; tinha o Nicholas, porque querendo ou não, um laço de amizade foi formado entre os dois, talvez fosse pelo fato de vê-lo todos os dias e terem os gostos parecidos, como times e estilos musicais; tinha a Morgan como havia sido mencionado, que na opinião da morena era a mais madura e que a colocava muitas vezes na linha, assim como a Lisa; tinha o Patrick e o seu namorado, Mark, que são seus vizinhos e devido o interesse de Lisa em Patrick ao pensar que ele era hetero, acabaram fazendo amizade. Santana recordava como se tivesse acontecido alguns segundos atrás, Lisa convidando Patrick para sair com elas em uma sexta a noite - ela estava um pouco alterada por ter bebido com a morena ao chegar em casa - e ele respondeu que iria ligar para o namorado para ver se ele animava de acompanhá-las. Santana não conseguiu controlar as risadas enquanto Lisa ruborizava e pedia licença ao seu lado. Patrick havia compreendido desde o começo as intenções da secretária e tentava alertá-la de um modo educado, como ele disse, e essa foi a única solução na qual encontrou. Por incrível que pareça, Mark não se exaltou quando ouviu a história, pelo contrário, achou engraçado porque isso sempre acontecia. Talvez fosse pela aparência de Patrick, que possuía o cabelo loiro curto e olhos claros, com um corpo não tão definido, mas robusto. Já Mark era mais magro do que Patrick, com o cabelo castanho levemente raspado e com olhos também claros. Bom, Santana poderia não ter muitos amigos, mas os poucos que possuía, eram suficientes para ela.

A morena se distraiu com um apito em meu celular alertando que a bateria estava fraca, talvez fosse porque ela estava no mesmo jogo há uma hora e meia, mais ou menos.

Ela não tinha certeza de quantas pessoas entraram naquela sala. Havia perdido a conta quando um tal de Sean entrou e começou um entediante assunto sobre alienígenas e teorias conspiratórias quando Morgan o perguntou sobre qual era o tipo de matéria que procurava e se interessava mais. Essa pergunta que fazia, na opinião da morena, era a melhor parte da entrevista e talvez essa fosse a grande chave, pois mostraria se o candidato tem realmente paixão pelo que faz para poder se empenhar dentro da empresa e trazer bons resultados para nós, além de ser possível visualizar a seriedade do indivíduo. E é claro que Santana não passaria se fosse o caso.

Olhou para o relógio em seu celular e ainda eram 14:15, sendo que o seu expediente terminava apenas às 19hs, o que significava que ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer e não teria como enrolar. Fechou a janela do jogo no celular e o guardou no bolso mais uma vez. O último candidato havia saído da sala e ela aproveitou para esticar o corpo, porque ficar sentada naquela mesma postura em uma cadeira ruim, que nada se comparava com a da sua sala, estava matando suas costas. Aproveitou para espreguiçar e andar de um lado para o outro para movimentar o corpo. "Até agora estamos indo bem?". Perguntou Santana caminhando até o balcão que ficava ao lado para se servir de mais um pouco de café.

"Não muito. Poderia ser melhor". Ela respondeu em um suspiro e aproveitou para se alongar e se servir de um pouco de café junto com a morena.

"O que você está procurando hoje?". Perguntou acrescentando açúcar e provando rapidamente.

"Nicholas pediu colunistas hoje". Morgan respondeu voltando ao seu lugar, ajeitando os currículos sobre a mesa.

"Nós estamos precisando. Ele te contou que caímos de novo?". Perguntou caminhando até a enorme janela de vidro que ficava por trás da mesa para analisar a vista. Era engraçado como tudo ficava relativamente pequeno desta altura, fazia Santana senti-se grande e forte, sendo que o último adjetivo não era tão verídico.

"Sim e por isso estou sendo rigorosa". Ela respondeu limpando a garganta.

"Eu preciso pensar em algo urgente". Analisou mais para si mesma enquanto observava um helicóptero passar sobre o prédio. A morena aproveitou para olhar como estava o tempo, e como sempre, estava nublado. Era estranho não ter chovido ainda.

Santana ouviu a porta se abrir e logo em seguida a voz da Lisa preencheu o cômodo. "Eu acho que o último candidato não virá hoje".

"Ele está quantos minutos atrasado?". Morgan perguntou e a morena supôs que ela estava analisando a ficha do atrasado. "Ou melhor, ela". Morgan se corrigiu ao perceber que era uma mulher a próxima candidata. Uma gota molhou o vidro e Santana quase riu da coincidência de ter acabado de analisar que não havia chovido, mas ela iria parecer uma idiota rindo para o vidro e preferiu continuar calada com o copo de café em mãos analisando o trânsito e os outros prédios em sua frente.

"Era para ela ter chegado 14hs, que foi quando você dispensou aquele loiro". Respondeu Lisa mencionando o tal do Sean que gosta de ETs. A morena ouviu a cadeira sendo arrastada, o que seria provavelmente Lisa. "Ela está bem?". Perguntou Lisa em um sussurro para Morgan.

"Eu estou bem, só estou com dor de cabeça, Lisa". Respondeu pela Morgan ainda sem encará-la. A secretária talvez tivesse revirado os olhos ou se assustado, assim como Morgan, mas bem, isso não importava para a ex-cheerio.

"Ok chefe". Ela respondeu ironicamente. Santana levou o café à boca e deu um longo gole aproveitando que havia esfriado um pouco. Pelo menos agora não iria correr o risco de quase perder a garganta por causa desse singelo ato.

Tirou o celular do bolso para olhar as horas mais uma vez e deu um longo suspiro. A candidata não iria vir. Não sabia por que ainda estava parada olhando pela janela tentando controlar seus pensamentos, sendo que poderia muito bem ir adiantando o trabalho para sair mais cedo e ir finalmente beber, porque esse dia estava sendo horrível. Colocou o celular no bolso mais uma vez e olhou pela última vez a chuva fina que caía sobre a cidade e estava se preparando para se virar e sair quando escutou a porta sendo aberta e uma voz, que era tão familiar e que estava presente só em suas lembranças e sonhos, ecoou no cômodo. "Desculpe-me pela demora, o trânsito estava uma loucura e eu acabei me perdendo nesse prédio enorme". Santana esqueceu-se como que respirava e sentiu o copo escorregando de suas inertes mãos indo direto para o chão aos seus pés.

A morena girou o seu trêmulo corpo em choque para ter certeza que não estava sonhando acordada como de costume. Suas pernas bambearam e ela sentiu o olhar de Lisa e Morgan em sua direção, provavelmente estavam assustadas com a sua expressão, na qual ela suspeitava que estivesse medonha pela surpresa inesperada e indesejada.

E bom, a morena não estava sonhando. Ela estava realmente ali, a encarando com aqueles olhos azuis e doces que ansiavam preocupação e choque. Seus olhos perfuravam os castanho e o peito da morena encheu em dor, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem e fez o possível pra não deixar uma lágrima se quer cair, afinal, ela havia sido forte por algum tempo e não poderia deixar a barreira cair tão fácil. Porém, ela ainda não havia se preparado para encontrá-la. Santana sequer queria vê-la novamente, mas o destino adorava brincar com a sua vida e a jogou de volta nesse barco.

"Brittany". Um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios automaticamente enquanto observava a surpresa nos olhos da loira tomar um caminho diferente, um caminho no qual a morena sabia que se seguiria quando a loira a visse: raiva.

* * *

_N/A²: Heey povo! Pois é, eu acho que eu demorei só um pouquinho para começar a postar a future Brittana, né? Espero que vocês não tenham desistido (nem estejam com muita raiva) e que continuem aqui comigo, acompanhando essas coisas que eu escrevo. ;d Então, eu queria começar primeiro pedindo desculpas, aconteceu tanta coisa nesses últimos meses comigo que eu até fico surpresa quando começo a lembrar de tudo, de precisar ficar internada até madrugadas viradas estudando. Mas, fazer o que, né? E eu recebi algumas PM's com leitoras me perguntando se eu tinha desistido e bom, eu jamais farei isso. Não sou de começar um trabalho e deixá-lo pela metade e além do mais, eu devo vocês uma fanfic future Brittana, né? ;D Falando um pouquinho dela, a historyline é de quando a Santana havia se assumido para a Brittany no 2x15 recebendo um corte da loira. Depois disso eu modifiquei algumas coisinhas e vocês entenderão conforme os capítulos forem postados (não é confuso, prometo. E ah, não tem nada da terceira temporada aqui). Por falar nos capítulos, eu não sei o dia certo que postarei, porque mesmo com as universidades em greve, estou caçando emprego, então... E eu estava com dúvida e até recorri algumas leitoras para me ajudar, pois eu queria postar essa fanfic em primeira pessoa, com o POV da Santana, porém havia cenas que não daria para a Sants narrar e com isso ficaria meio misturado e acho que nem fica legal, né? Então é mais uma em terceira pessoa e talvez, tenha uns POV no meio. ;]__  
Nossa, como é bom estar de volta. Estava com saudades dessa gente bonita acompanhando! ;D Espero que continue satisfazendo o gosto de todos vocês e mais uma vez, obrigada por terem acompanhado SMS até o final.  
_

_Um grande beijo e abraço pra todos os (as) leitores (as) que acompanham, com comentários ou não.  
_

_I've missed you, guys. ;*  
_


	2. Hello Pain

_**Before It's Too Late  
**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter #2**_

"Brittany". Um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios automaticamente enquanto observava a surpresa nos olhos da loira tomar um caminho diferente, um caminho no qual a morena sabia que se seguiria quando a loira a visse: raiva.

Santana não sabia o que fazer, não tinha a mínima ideia se ficar naquele comodo seria uma coisa certa ou não a se fazer, pois pelo olhar que Brittany demonstrava naquele exato momento, talvez não fosse seguro ficar por perto e bom, a loira tinha razão sobre isso. Não se sabe quanto tempo ficou encarando a mulher em sua frente sentindo todas as células do seu corpo responder doloridamente à presença da loira depois de tanto tempo. Santana achava que ficaria parada encarando a loira se Brittany não tivesse respirado fundo e puxado a cadeira que estava na frente da mesa da Lisa e Morgan. Aproveitou da deixa para se retirar da sala, afinal, pelo visto Brittany precisava do emprego e Santana já havia comprometido sua entrevista e o seu emocional só por vê-la. Saiu do comodo sem olhá-la pela última vez e sem dar satisfações para Lisa e Morgan, deixando-as provavelmente curiosas, especialmente a Lisa.

Seu ombro estava pesado, suas pernas estavam fracas e todo o seu corpo estava dolorido. A morena ainda não conseguia raciocinar corretamente e não conseguia controlar todas as emoções que estavam presentes em seu corpo, que para início de conversa, ela não conseguia nem saber exato o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento.

Caminhou sem rumo pelos corredores e acabou parando em frente a sua sala. Ela não tinha estrutura para ficar ali, não depois do que acabara de acontecer, trazendo à tona tudo o que a sócia estava controlando durante tanto tempo. Santana abriu a porta e caminhou até sua mesa, desligando o computador, verificando se as gavetas estavam trancadas para finalmente caminhar até o sofá e pegar a bolsa que repousava esquecida. Colocou-a no ombro e rumou para fora da sala, trancando-a ao sair.

Santana precisava ir para casa. Ela sabia que isso colocaria várias coisas em risco, como ouvir uma conversa de uma hora com John, claro, se ele ficar sabendo. Ela ainda tinha que ler o trabalho dos editores e falar com Nicholas sobre os possíveis novos empregados, mas naquele momento a única coisa que Santana conseguia fazer era ligar o carro para ir para casa.

Não demorou a chegar, o trânsito àquela hora não estava tão ruim quanto o costume, afinal, ela estava saindo umas quatro ou três horas mais cedo. Sentiu sua garganta seca e afastou a ideia de ir para um bar. A ex-cheerio não poderia cair nessa rotina mais uma vez. 'Eu agi assim no começo e me deu várias dores de cabeça, não posso arriscar mais uma vez', disse para si mesma. Afinal, ela era adulta agora e precisava encarar a situação com outros olhos. 'Como se fosse fácil dizer', retrucou em pensamentos mais uma vez.

Entrou no elevador e retirou o celular da bolsa, desligando-o. Não queria a companhia de ninguém, ela precisava de um tempo para colocar tudo em ordem. Não arriscou a se olhar no espelho que possuía logo atrás dentro do elevador, sabia que sua face estaria lamentável.

Abriu a porta com pouca força e tropeçou no caminho até o sofá, desabando o seu corpo e deixando toda a morbidez tomar conta do seu corpo. Pegou a primeira almofada que viu e a pressionou contra o seu rosto. Santana não podia deixar aquilo a derrubar, não como da última vez. Isso tudo era sua culpa, ela sabia que as consequências seriam dolorosas e estava prestes a lidar com elas desde o começo. Até que depois de certo tempo a morena se acostumou com o vazio e as dores não estavam tão intensas, porém não estava esperando que depois de finalmente achar um modo de ficar em pé, fosse cair mais uma vez.

"Está tudo bem Santana?". Uma voz ecoou no comodo e só então se lembrou que Miranda ainda estava em casa.

"Dor de cabeça". Respondeu sem tirar a almofada do rosto pra Miranda não ver o seu estado, porém sua voz denunciava muita coisa.

"Isso nunca te fez chegar mais cedo antes". Alfinetou sentando-se ao lado da morena no sofá e colocando a mão em seu ombro. "A dor voltou?".

'Droga, ela não poderia ter mencionado aquilo', retrucou em pensamentos apertando as mãos ainda mais na almofada. Santana estava bem a ignorando, porém quando Miranda fez a pergunta, a queimação que estava branda em seu peito esquerdo, piorou. Não se conteve e levou a mão ao local para tentar dissipar o incomodo. "Você está dispensada". Santana disse quase sem forças deixando a almofada cair no chão ao lado enquanto fechava os olhos, fazendo o possível para ignorar o olhar de Miranda ao lado.

"Você estava bem. Tinha se recuperado. O que aconteceu?". Ela insistiu e se Santana conseguisse ser rude com aquela mulher ela já teria tirado-a a força do apartamento. 'Ela estava vendo que eu estava sofrendo, por que insistir? Minha dor é alegria alheia?'.

"Miranda, por favor...". Seu pedido morreu em seus lábios por estar sem estruturas para terminá-lo. A morena não precisava ficar naquele assunto, ela só queria achar um modo para superá-lo.

Assumiu que Mirando compreendeu o seu recado e logo em seguida sentiu que ela havia se levantado. "Não faça besteira". Ela alertou. Ou pediu. A ex-cheerio não soube dizer, o importante é que ela havia finalmente ido embora e estava sozinha. Abriu os olhos lentamente e caminhou apoiando as mãos na parede em direção ao seu quarto no final do corredor.

Empurrou a porta e apreciou rapidamente o breu do cômodo. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada, os móveis estavam limpos e intactos; um trabalho rotineiro para Miranda. Retirou o sapato sem muita vontade e deixou seu corpo inerte cair sobre o tecido macio de algodão. O aroma suave que pretendia encontrar, não estava presente. Para ser mais exata, nada ao redor estava surtindo algum efeito em seus sentidos, a única perturbação que estava atrapalhando-a até a respirar, era uma aguda dor no lado esquerdo do seu corpo, mas precisamente sobre as costelas. Levou rapidamente a mão ao local e apertou mais uma vez na tentativa de fazer a dor e a agonia passar, porém, como as coisas nunca saem como esperado, pelo menos não para a morena, a dor correu pelos seus ossos e veias e estava a sufocando de tal modo que a fez perder a noção de uma silenciosa lágrima que rolou sem permissão pelo seu rosto, que foi seguida de muitas outras.

Obrigou seus olhos a se fecharem, porque precisava esquecer, por um minuto, ou por uma hora. Ela só precisava esquecer.

Mesmo forçando todo o seu corpo para relaxar e deixar-se perder na escuridão de seus pensamentos e sonhos, Santana não conseguiu dormir, muito menos relaxar. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes verificou as horas no alarme ao lado da cama. Decidiu-se por fim se levantar.

A morena apoiou os cotovelos na coxa e passou a mão pelo rosto. Alguns resquícios de lágrimas ainda estavam marcados na pele macia da ex-cheerio. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio em sua frente e soltou um resmungo baixo quando o observou marcando apenas 20h da noite. Seus pés tencionaram e quando percebeu, já estava saindo do quarto. Suas mãos ainda estavam um pouco trêmulas e seus olhos embaçados. Conseguia distinguir certas coisas, como móveis, paredes e o celular e a chave do carro que agora estavam em sua mão, junto com a bolsa.

"Eu preciso sair daqui". Disse Santana no apartamento deserto. Sabia que se continuasse martirizando-se pelos acontecimentos do dia, não iria chegar a lugar nenhum. Fora forte por tanto tempo, que depois de cair, não seria fácil recompor-se. Então, seus instintos a levariam para um lugar que trouxesse um momentâneo sentimento de conforto e afastaria por alguns minutos ou horas aquilo que precisava sair de sua mente.

Santana trancou o apartamento atrás de si e caminhou com passos apressados para o elevador. Tentava fazer tudo rápido para não correr o risco de esbarrar com algum conhecido ou com Lisa, que provavelmente estava corroendo-se de preocupação e estaria no corredor do apartamento da chefe em pouco tempo.

A porta do elevador abriu-se e a morena não pensou duas vezes antes de dar passos apressados para dentro do cubículo e apertar insistentemente o botão para fechar as portas. Suas costas bateram no vidro conforme tentava recuperar a respiração pesada. A dor em seu lado esquerdo ainda estava dolorida e não se atreveu olhar o local, pois sabia o que estava queimando e lembrando-a de seus erros.

Uma olhada rápida no espelho atrás de si foi o suficiente para Santana ter certeza de que estava indo ao lugar certo. Suas íris escuras estavam dilatas e suas bochechas vermelhas, assim como seu nariz. Não conseguiu olhar seu reflexo nos olhos por muito tempo, pois a dor palpável que suas íris exalavam dificultava ainda mais o processamento de seus pensamentos e ações.

Em questão de minutos, a morena já estava desembarcando em um dos famosos bares de Seattle. Não fez cerimônia ao passar pela enorme fila de espera do lado de fora do local, os seguranças já a conheciam e possuía um grande afeto por ela, talvez por imaginar que algum dia conseguisse alguma coisa com a ex-cheerio. O que de fato, é uma ideia um tanto quanto impossível.

Como esperava, o local estava infestado de pessoas. A música alta a fazia lembrar mais de uma boate do que de um bar. As mesas estavam todas ocupadas e o único local que lhe restava, eram os bancos livres no bar central. Uma desculpa para caminhar apressadamente para o primeiro banco que avistara e pedir ao barman a sua dose preferida de whisky seco.

A bolsa descansava em seu colo enquanto tamborilava os dedos no balcão de madeira e passava um olhar rápido pelo local, procurando por algum rosto familiar que pudesse atrapalhar os seus objetivos. A dor aumentava ainda mais quando algum flash de memória passava em sua mente e sabia que estava começando a beirar ao insuportável. "Cadê a droga do whisky, Charlie?". Perguntou a morena irritada voltando sua atenção para o barman ruivo que retornava.

"Péssimo dia hoje?". Perguntou o rapaz com um arquear de sobrancelhas e um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Como Santana odiou aquela insinuação.

"E está ficando ainda pior com você na minha frente". Repeliu, pegando o copo com álcool e levando-o aos lábios rapidamente. O líquido âmbar desceu cortante e quente por sua garganta, porém a queimação não foi percebida, já que todo o seu corpo estava dolorido e uma dor a mais ou a menos, não faria efeito em suas células. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente para sentir o álcool circular por sua corrente sanguínea e fazer a sensação incomoda em sua costela, vibrar com uma intensidade diferente. "Mais um". Ordenou Santana afastando o copo de seus lábios e abrindo os olhos, entregando-o para Charlie que estava com os braços cruzados e com o cenho franzido em sua frente. Sua visão ficou um pouco mais turva e só então se lembrou porque evitava beber quando não encontrava-se em um estado de espírito saudável. Porém, ela já estava sentada de frente para a prateleira cheia de bebida, seria indelicadeza se recusasse os seus desejos.

O copo com o líquido âmbar retornou para suas mãos após um minuto e já estava vazio quando a morena abriu os olhos novamente, perguntando-se quando havia fechado-os. Só então, percebeu também que os seus inconvenientes pensamentos estavam ficando cada vez mais distante e perguntou-se porque não havia vindo direto para cá quando saiu do trabalho. E com a mera lembrança do motivo de estar sentada sozinha naquela noite fez um nó em sua garganta e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. "Mais um". Pediu a morena com a voz levemente alterada e com as mãos livres sobre o balcão.

Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes levou o copo de vidro aos lábios depois da terceira dose. Sabia apenas que não estava suficientemente ébria. Ainda sentia dor, ainda sentia os olhos azuis perfurarem a sua pele e ainda sentia seu coração inflamado.

"Você está em alguma competição para ver quem bebe mais?". Perguntou uma voz fina e irritante ao lado da morena. Santana não desviou os olhos do copo cheio de whisky em sua frente. Não queria saber quem estava tentando puxar assunto, porque não queria companhia no momento e talvez se ficasse calada, a pessoa perceberia e iria embora. "Não quer falar, não é?". A pessoa perguntou retoricamente e só pela curiosidade de saber que maldita pessoa era aquela que estava atrapalhando o seu momento e provavelmente lendo os seus pensamentos, Santana virou o rosto e deparou-se com uma garota de cabelos curtos e loiros olhando diretamente para os seus olhos. "Sou Lindsay Stewart". Cumprimentou a loira estendendo a mão na direção da morena que continuou inerte em sua posição.

Santana não respondeu, muito menos tentou estender a mão. Ela estava pensando em como o universo conspirava contra a sua felicidade e colocara logo uma garota loira ao seu lado enquanto ela estava sofrendo e sufocando-se por outra loira. A morena engoliu seco e afastou os olhos da íris castanha de Lindsay e voltou a analisar a sua bebida.

"Sabia que é falta de educação ignorar uma pessoa que está sendo sociável?". Perguntou Lindsay mais uma vez. A morena sentiu os olhos da loira em seu rosto e estava utilizando do resto de bom-senso que havia lhe restado para não xingar a garota e começar uma discussão, porque tudo o que ela queria era ficar sozinha.

"O que você quer, garota?". Perguntou Santana cerrando os olhos e virando-se para Lindsay que estava extremamente perto de seu corpo, fazendo a morena arquear as sobrancelhas em dúvida, pois não recordava de ter escutado ou visto a loira aproximar o banco.

"Eu quero saber o que eu preciso fazer pra ir pra cama com você". Respondeu Lindsay com a voz embargada e sensual, aproximando-se perigosamente da morena, até que os lábios vermelhos de batom estivessem cobrindo por completo os lábios de uma ex-cheerio surpresa. Santana sentiu seu corpo vibrar por causa do susto e se fosse em uma noite completamente diferente, ela teria empurrado a garota delicadamente com alguma desculpa, pois loiras não entravam em sua lista. Porém, essa não era uma noite comum. Definitivamente, não havia nada de comum naquela noite. E a repulsa e a dor que estava sentindo desde o começo dela, diminuíram assustadoramente e por um segundo, Santana certificou-se de que estava começando a voltar ao normal.

Santana sentiu Lindsay afastar-se do que havia sido apenas um contato de lábios. Seus sentidos estavam atordoados e lentos, talvez fosse pelo álcool ou talvez fosse pela loira. A queimação em seu lado esquerdo havia sumido e instintivamente, sua mão foi até o local para sentir se a marca ainda estava presente. Seus olhos acompanharam detalhadamente todas as curvas da mulher em sua frente enquanto Lindsay levantava-se e girava a cabeça para a direção da morena, esticando uma das mãos com um sorriso traiçoeiro nos lábios.

Seu corpo estava tomando atitudes involuntárias e por mais que soubesse que aquilo apenas tornaria as coisas mais difíceis no dia seguinte, Santana levantou-se do banco, deixando certa quantia de dinheiro sobre o balcão, aceitando a mão de Lindsay logo em seguida e guiando-a para fora do recinto.

Pelo canto do olho, Santana conseguia identificar o sorriso ansioso da garota ao seu lado e pôde até dar uma checada discretamente na mulher que estava a acompanhando. 'Ou seria garota?', perguntou Santana para si mesma em pensamentos. Lindsay possuía um olhar sensual, assim como cada parte de seu corpo. Possuía traços sensíveis na face, dando-lhe dezenove ou vinte anos no máximo. Era quase da mesma altura que a morena, ficando poucos centímetros mais baixa. Santana engoliu seco quando a loira virou a cabeça em sua direção e arqueou as sobrancelhas sorrindo torto, como se estivesse se satisfazendo com o olhar de Santana em seu corpo.

A ex-cheerio soltou a mão de Lindsay e abriu a porta do carro, esperando a loira entrar enquanto focava-se no que estava fazendo. Havia acabado de ver Brittany, seu corpo ainda não havia se recuperado, todas as suas células estavam sendo esmagadas com a culpa e estava prestes a ir pra cama com uma garota. Loira ainda por cima. Estava indo contra os seus princípios, porém, quando sentiu o toque de Lindsay em seu braço durante o beijo no bar, a dor que sentia no lado esquerdo do seu peito, havia desaparecido momentaneamente. E bom, ela era a que estava tornando tudo ainda mais difícil e doloroso.

"Você vai ficar em silêncio?". Perguntou Lindsay enquanto Santana abria a porta do seu apartamento e dava licença para a loira passar primeiro, ignorando a pergunta recém-feita. Não estava confortável com a situação, não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas sentia que precisava do toque urgente da loira mais uma vez para fazer a dor desaparecer novamente.

Santana trancou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se a ela, analisando Lindsay retirar o casaco de couro e colocá-lo sobre o sofá. Pelo o que Santana podia analisar, a garota estava fascinada com o local onde estava, pois seus olhos castanhos percorriam todo o comodo. Sem a permissão da dona da casa, Lindsay pegou o controle do som que ficava ao lado do sofá e o ligou, deixando um som ambiente confortável. Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas e respirou profundo quando Lindsay voltou a atenção para a morena e começou a retirar o vestido vermelho curto, ficando apenas com sua roupa intima.

Os olhos magoados e raivosos de Brittany tomou a visão de Santana mais uma vez e a morena forçou-se a prestar atenção na barriga lisa da loira em sua frente e nos seios fartos, porém a dor que estava fraca ficou agora ainda mais forte, ainda mais incomoda quando Lindsay colocou as mãos no pescoço de Santana, trazendo-a para mais perto para poder iniciar um novo beijo.

Santana tentou se entregar ao beijo e tentou fazer desaparecer as imagens de Brittany de sua mente, assim como a dor que irradiava cada parte do seu corpo. Não compreendia porque não estava conseguindo obter o resultado igual o que ocorreu mais cedo no bar, sendo que agora o toque estava ainda mais intimo. Era para a dor desaparecer por completo, e não aumentar até sufocá-la.

Lindsay afastou os lábios dos de Santana e os percorreu pelo pescoço da morena, fazendo a pele de Santana arder e em uma ação involuntária, como se uma pessoa tivesse acabado de queima-la com o fogo, a morena empurrou a loira para longe do seu corpo. "O que foi?". Perguntou Lindsay com a voz levemente rouca.

"Nada". Respondeu Santana retirando a própria blusa e caminhando para perto de Lindsay novamente, envolvendo-a e cobrindo os seus lábios. As mãos da loira estavam em todas as partes e não estava sendo bom. Santana apertou as mãos nas costas da loira, sentindo a pele quente sob a palma de suas mãos. A morena a levou até o sofá, sentando-se e colocando-a por cima de seu corpo involuntariamente. Santana queria sentir-se igual Lindsay, mas estava dando tudo errado. Por um momento pensou se o álcool poderia ser o culpado, porém ele estava presente em todas as noites que levava alguém para casa e conseguia ter bons resultados. Talvez fosse também a abstinência do cigarro. Ou talvez, o que era mais provável, não estava conseguindo sentir nada, porque não queria, sua cabeça estava a mil, a culpa e a dor estavam presente por todos os cantos.

Santana sentiu o ápice de sua dor e desconforto sufocar-lhe quando Lindsay colocou as mãos sobre o ponto mais sensível e que estava dispersando a dor pelo seu corpo. Sua pele queimou e mais uma vez afastou a garota de seu corpo rapidamente. "O que há de errado com você?". Perguntou Lindsay cruzando as mãos no tórax e sentando-se sobre a cintura de Santana, enquanto a morena passava a mão no rosto tentando clarear os seus sentidos. "Eu já fiz isso outras vezes e eu sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado".

"Não é você o problema". Respondeu a morena com meias palavras enquanto colocava as mãos ao lado do corpo, evitando tocar na garota sobre o seu corpo. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e ela percebeu que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo naquela posição sem se sentir sufocada e desconfortável. Ela precisava que Lindsay fosse embora, porque ela não a estava lhe fazendo bem. Pelo contrário.

"Não venha com esse assunto, Santana. Você já foi pra cama com quase toda a cidade, o que há de errado dessa vez?". Perguntou Lindsay com a voz um pouco estridente, o que não era nada bom para a dor de cabeça que estava começando na morena, provavelmente, pelo efeito do álcool já ter abandonado um pouco o seu corpo.

Só então, Santana atentou-se ao detalhe de que não havia dito o seu nome para a garota em sua frente. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e forçou o seu corpo para sentar-se, fazendo com que Lindsay fosse obrigada a levantar e ficar, em fim, longe da morena. Para o bem das duas, por assim dizer. "Como você sabe o meu nome?". Perguntou Santana franzindo o cenho, olhando a loira vestindo o vestido.

"Quem não conhece o seu nome, Santana? Além de você ser sócia do New Time, você está cada dia com uma mulher diferente na cama, mesmo você tentando ocultar o seu nome enquanto as traz para sua casa. E eu acho que você esqueceu que mulheres conversam". Respondeu a garota pegando a jaqueta e vestindo-a, enquanto procurava os sapatos e Santana se perguntava quando que ela havia tirado-os. E Santana já esperava por essa resposta e sabia que ser conhecida poderia atrapalhar um pouco a sua vida, ainda mais quando fosse sair à noite, porém não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. A morena preferiu ficar em silêncio, de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados enquanto tentava mandar embora as borboletas em seu estômago ao analisar o que quase acabara de fazer. Não percebeu Lindsay aproximando de seu corpo mais uma vez, levantando sua cabeça com os delicados e finos dedos, atraindo a atenção da morena e fazendo-a abrir os olhos pelo susto, sentindo a ponta dos dedos dela queimar mais uma vez a sua pele morena, de uma forma dolorosa e indesejada. "Caso você mude de ideia". Disse a garota pela última vez, colocando um papel com um número de telefone nas mãos da morena e caminhando para fora do apartamento.

Santana ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si e deixou seu corpo cair no sofá mais uma vez, sentindo-se muito pior do que já estava. Apesar do barulho do aparelho de som, conseguiu ouvir as gotas de chuva molhar a janela do lado de fora e talvez fosse melhor se colocasse a sua blusa de volta, porém não estava preocupada com sua saúde naquele momento. Sabia que o que estava fazendo com seu próprio corpo, esse incessante sofrimento, já não era saudável.

Uma melodia suave preencheu a sala e Santana logo reconheceu a música que estava prestes a começar e uma inesperada vontade de acompanhar a letra apareceu. Havia anos que não cantava, nem mesmo no chuveiro. Porém, estava incerta se deveria ou não, afinal a letra traduzia o que estava sentindo e havia feito anos atrás e talvez fosse deixar tudo ainda mais difícil.

A primeira estrofe estava prestes a começar quando Santana se viu entregando à música e acompanhando o primeiro verso, sentindo seus olhos marejaram brevemente.

_So while I'm turning in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep._

_Walk out the door and up the street; look at the stars beneath my feet._

_Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go._

_Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go._

_My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy. Does it show?_

_I lose the track that loses me, so here I go_

Sua voz estava um pouco falha, talvez fosse pelo nó que havia se formado em sua garganta e pelas lágrimas que começaram a rolar sem sua permissão. Pôs seu corpo a levantar e caminhou até a janela de vidro que ficava logo à frente.

_And so I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night._

_Said he'd seen my enemy. Said he looked just like me,_

_So I set out to cut myself and here I go._

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e encostou a testa no vidro em sua frente. As imagens voltaram a atordoar a sua mente e não as deixou e ir embora, porque no fundo, estava com saudade de Brittany. Sempre sentira, e provavelmente, sempre irá sentir.

_I'm not calling for a second chance,_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice._

_Give me reason but don't give me choice._

_'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again._

O ar faltou brevemente em seus pulmões quando se lembrou do motivo da raiva nas íris azuis da loira, era sua culpa. O que estava sentindo e o que fizera Brittany sentir era sua culpa e agora não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, porque o erro já havia sido cometido.

_And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak._

_Don't buy promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep._

_And my reflection troubles me, so here I go_

Queria voltar no tempo, queria ter feito tudo diferente e ter esperado pela loira quando ela disse que seria totalmente sua, orgulhosamente. Deveria ter esperado, queria quer esperado. A queimação ao lado esquerdo de seu peito, sobre a sua costela, começou mais uma vez e dessa vez teve que colocar as duas mãos em cima pressionando a pele, pois precisava tentar de tudo para cessar aquela dor.

_I'm not calling for a second chance,_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice._

_Give me reason but don't give me choice._

_'Cause I'll just make the same mistake._

_I'm not calling for a second chance,_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice._

_Give me reason but don't give me choice._

_'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again._

Santana afastou-se da janela e voltou para o sofá, onde deixou o seu inerte corpo repousar mais uma vez contra o tecido macio. Seus olhos fecharam-se, sentindo as células do seu corpo vibrar e o cansaço emocional comandar suas ações e seus pensamentos aos poucos. E com o resto de forças que restava antes de entregar-se ao descanso que tanto almejava, cantou os últimos versos tão profundamente quanto o que estava sentindo.

_So while I'm turning in my sheets_

_And once again, I cannot sleep_

_Walk out the door and up the street_

_Look at the stars_

_Look at the stars, falling down,_

_And I wonder where, did I go wrong._

• • •

"Santana, acorde". Disse uma voz ecoando no profundo sono de Santana. "Levante-se menina, você vai se atrasar e Lisa está do lado de fora da porta querendo entrar". Disse mais uma vez a voz conhecida e aconchegante, fazendo Santana mergulhar-se ainda mais nas imagens que estavam passando em sua cabeça. Um quarto com paredes claras e fotografias de quando era criança estava pelas prateleiras do quarto. Conhecia aquele local, a cama, o modo como o uniforme de cheerio estava no cabide ao lado de uma poltrona e os bichos de pelúcia em alguns cantos, era tudo familiar para a morena. Caminhando para mais perto das fotos, Santana percebeu que não estava sozinha nas fotos e que havia uma criança de cabelos lisos e loiros abraçando seu corpo e sorrindo ao seu lado. Não teve muito tempo para identificar quem era, pois um par de mãos segurou em seus ombros e a virou, fazendo-a encarar mais uma vez com as íris azuis que havia preenchido os seus pensamentos no mesmo dia. Elas ainda estavam repletas de ódio e mágoa e quando Santana tentou afastar-se, os lábios da loira colaram nos seus. "Díos mio, Santana! Acorde ou chamarei seus pais". Disse a voz mais uma vez e Santana observou todo o espaço ao seu redor desaparecer e cair na escuridão até que seus olhos abriram-se e a claridade local a cegou momentaneamente.

"Mas o que...?". Tentou Santana colocando a mão nos olhos enquanto sentia sua cabeça explodir aos poucos e um arranhado saía de sua garganta. Sua boca estava seca e seu corpo dolorido, estava com frio e só então percebeu que ainda estava sem a sua blusa, apenas com o sutiã claro. Tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez, com um pouco mais de delicadeza dessa vez e reconheceu imediatamente a voz que havia lhe despertado. Miranda estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, com os olhos escuros repletos de preocupações e com as mãos no coração, resmungando um ditado popular em hispânico, agradecendo em parte pela morena ter acordado. "Que horas são?". Perguntou Santana sem voz, fazendo sua garganta arder mais uma vez.

"Um pouco antes das oito horas da manhã. O que aconteceu, Santana? Pelo visto você não me ouviu". Indagou Miranda levantando-se e pegando a blusa da morena que estava sobre a mesa de centro. "Onde está a garota que você trouxe pra casa?". Perguntou Miranda caminhando até o balcão da cozinha para servir café em uma xícara para a morena.

"Eu não sei". Respondeu Santana sentando-se sentindo todo o cômodo rodar por seus olhos e viu-se obrigada a fechá-los antes que ficasse enjoada. Não se recordava de muita coisa que havia feito quando chegou ao bar e começou a beber, por isso não conseguia ter certeza se havia ingerido muito álcool, como havia chegado em casa e porque estava sem blusa. Porém, ainda estava presente e vívido em suas lembranças, a desgastante carga de sentimentos que tivera durante a tarde. "Por que você acha que eu trouxe alguma garota para casa?".

"Por causa disso". Disse Miranda passando a mão na bochecha de Santana, marcando a ponta de seu dedo com um batom vermelho forte. Santana cerrou os olhos e forçou-se a lembrar do que havia acontecido exatamente, porque estava tudo um borrão de imagens contorcidas. "Tome isso daqui". Ordenou Miranda colocando uma mão no ombro da morena para chamar sua atenção novamente. Santana recusou encarar Miranda, pois sabia que ela estava chateada. "Vai me dizer o que aconteceu?". Perguntou Miranda rispidamente, sentando-se ao lado de Santana.

Santana engoliu o líquido quente e o sentiu rasgando todos os caminhos pelo qual passava inclusive sua garganta, o que de certo modo, dificultou ainda mais a sua capacidade comunicativa. "Eu a vi". Disse a morena secamente, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro e voltando a recostar-se totalmente no sofá, deixando sua cabeça repousar contra o tecido macio. A morena não precisou virar o rosto para analisar a expressão surpresa de Miranda, pois a conhecia muito bem para saber que essas simples palavras significavam muita coisa.

"Onde?". Perguntou Miranda com a voz falha.

"No News Time". Respondeu a morena passando a mão nos olhos tentando mandar embora a ardência que estava formando-se aos poucos. Estava cansada, física e mentalmente. Não queria ir trabalhar, não queria sair daquele sofá. Seu corpo não havia se preparado para a quantidade de adrenalina que havia sido criada no dia anterior e ainda estava em fase de recuperação. Sabia que seria pior se voltasse para o trabalho, porém não havia muito que pudesse ser feito e Santana soube disso quando a campanhinha tocou.

"Conversamos depois". Disse Miranda levantando-se do sofá e caminhando em direção à porta. Santana virou o rosto para olhá-la e sentiu o peso dos olhos preocupados de Miranda nos seus. "Você não pode fraquejar. Recomponha-se". Ordenou a mais velha antes de virar-se para a porta e destrancá-la, deixando uma mulher pequena passar apressada pela porta e ir em direção a morena que acompanhava seus movimentos.

"Que droga Santana, o que está acontecendo com você?". Bradou Lisa jogando a bolsa que estava em seu ombro na direção da morena e devido aos movimentos lentos, Santana não conseguiu desviar do objeto e o sentiu estalar em seu braço.

"Você está louca, Lisa?". Perguntou Santana arregalando os olhos e sentando-se apropriadamente no sofá, na tentativa de recompor-se aos poucos, como Miranda havia ordenado.

"Você saiu correndo da sala de entrevista como se tivesse visto um fantasma, não atendeu minhas ligações, desapareceu e não quis abrir a porta pra mim" Gesticulou a pequena enquanto falava apressadamente, tornando um pouco difícil para Santana assimilar tudo o que saía da boca da secretária. "Quem está louca aqui?". Perguntou Lisa cruzando os braços e Santana teve certeza que se estivesse dentro de um daqueles desenhos animados antigo, veria fumaças saindo pela cabeça de Lisa e se fosse em outra situação, teria que morder o lábio para conter a risada antes que outro objeto voasse em sua direção. "O que aconteceu?".

"Eu passei mal ontem e só Lisa. Não sei o porquê do escândalo". Respondeu a sócia levantando-se do sofá com um pouco de dificuldade, precisando apoiar-se nos braços do sofá para conseguir um impulso. "Eu saí correndo porque não queria que vocês me vissem assim, ainda mais na frente de uma candidata". Completou Santana falhando brevemente no 'candidata', sentindo seu coração apertar mais uma vez. "E como você pode ver, eu estou melhor". Finalizou Santana formando o melhor sorriso ingênuo que podia, porque devido às circunstâncias que se encontrava, não possuía nenhuma vontade de tencionar os músculos de sua face e deixar um sorriso formar-se ali.

"Estou vendo que está melhor". Resmungou Lisa enquanto gesticulava para a ausência de blusa de sua chefe e para a marca de batom na bochecha. Santana apenas deu de ombros e caminhou para o banheiro, para finalmente se arrumar e começar mais um dia, e durante todo o percurso até o box a mesma pergunta rondava a sua cabeça, fazendo tudo o que sentira no dia anterior, voltar a massacrar o seu corpo aos poucos, 'Eu irei vê-la hoje?'.

• • •

"Hoje você terá que compensar o dia anterior por ter saído e deixado alguns trabalhos em aberto". Disse Lisa verificando a agenda que repousava em seu colo enquanto Santana desligava o carro e retirava a chave da ignição.

"Estou ansiosa para isso". Resmungou Santana sarcasticamente enquanto saía do carro e esperava Lisa saltar para trancar o veículo. "Quantos foram contratados ontem?". Perguntou Santana tentando esconder a aflição em sua voz por sua curiosidade estar falando mais alto.

"Cinco pessoas de dezessete". Respondeu Lisa caminhando em direção ao elevador com Santana ao seu lado. A morena olhou para a pequena ao seu lado e tentou a sua melhor expressão de indiferença. "Aquela última candidata parece que resolverá os nossos problemas e Nicholas e Morgan adoraram o perfil dela". Completou Lisa assim que entraram no elevador e Santana apertou o botão para o andar principal. A morena sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias e artérias e se forçou a manter firme ao lado de sua secretária. Não daria mais um ataque, a surpresa já havia passado.

"Então ela está dentro?". Perguntou Santana ainda mantendo a indiferença em sua voz, uma das coisas mais difíceis que já havia tentado nos últimos anos. A morena estava incerta sobre sair do elevador quando finalmente chegaram ao andar desejado, mas não teve muita escolha quando Lisa arqueou as sobrancelhas do lado de fora e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que sua chefe continuasse.

"É claro que está". Disse Lisa parando de repente e apontando com a mão o cubículo onde a nova contratada estava. Santana engoliu seco e acompanhou temerosamente a mão de Lisa, encontrando uma Brittany concentrada com um coque feito à mão e com sua franja loira caindo sobre os óculos de grau, fazendo Santana sentir um arrepio na espinha quando a loira respirou fundo e aproximou-se ainda mais da tela do computador e voltou a digitar, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e soltando um sorriso de largo, provavelmente por ter feito um bom trabalho.

"Esse será um longo dia". Soltou Santana assim que Brittany levantou os olhos do computador, como se estivesse sentido que estava sendo observada por alguns minutos e encontrou mais uma vez os olhos de Santana. Dessa vez Santana não correu, não se despedaçou, ela apenas apreciou a corrente elétrica que estava correndo por todo o seu corpo enquanto apreciava a beleza da mulher logo a frente e preenchia as lacunas de saudades.

* * *

_N/A: Eii leitoras lindas! Desculpa ter levado uma semana para postar, eu empolguei escrevendo outros capítulos e atrasei para postar esse daqui.E até postaria mais cedo hoje, mas surgiu um imprevisto. Bom, fiquei muito feliz que já tem bastante gente acompanhando e deixando vários reviews, que por sinal, são todos lindos e encorajadores. Obrigada pelas boas vindas e digo o mesmo para os novos leitores no qual eu ainda não conheço. Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic, mesmo ela já tendo começado um pouco impactante, mas é tudo para poder explicar a história dessas duas. A música desse capítulo é Same Mistake do James Blunt, eu pretendia colocar ela em SMS, mas Dear God falou mais alto e eu acabei cedendo. Farei o possível para postar o mais rápido e muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo nos reviews. Fico feliz por estar de volta. Um grande beijo à todas._


	3. Bad Day

_******Before It's Too Late  
**CGates_

_**Chapter #3**_

"Quantas horas faltam?". Perguntou Santana encostando as costas contra o tecido macio de sua cadeira, atrás da grande mesa repleta de pilhas de trabalhos no qual era para ter sido feito no dia anterior, mas devido aos acontecimentos a morena foi obrigada a deixar para o dia seguinte. Porém, não havia só a papelada do dia anterior, como do dia atual. E a sua jornada de trabalho ainda estava começando.

Nicholas não havia aparecido ainda, precisaria passar parte da tarde com Morgan para as entrevistas e mais tarde, teria que avaliar o trabalho dos novos roteiristas. Um calafrio subiu por sua coluna quando constatou que teria que ler o trabalho de Brittany. Não saberia o que fazer ou como julgar. O seu lado profissional não estava trabalhando muito bem e não sabia o que improvisar para colocá-lo na linha mais uma vez.

"Passaram-se apenas vinte minutos desde a última vez que você me perguntou, Santana. Não deu dez horas ainda". Respondeu Lisa sentada em sua frente tentando colocar em ordem todos os artigos dos editores do dia anterior para sua chefe analisá-los o mais rápido possível. Santana até pediu para Lisa pegar alguns e ajudá-la, porém sua secretária recusou dizendo que a morena que deveria fazer isso, pois o seu senso crítico sempre trazia ótimos resultados para a empresa. "Por que está com pressa para ir pra casa?". Perguntou a secretária com a curiosidade tomando em sua voz.

Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços no tórax, formando uma expressão de deboche no rosto enquanto analisava Lisa abaixar os óculos e lhe encarar, provavelmente preparando-se para uma resposta malcriada de sua chefe. Porém, Santana decidiu não ir por esse caminho, afinal, Lisa era sua amiga e ficara preocupada com o seu bem estar no dia anterior. "Você está fazendo muitas perguntas hoje e eu não estou com paciência pra isso, Lisa". Respondeu Santana não tão suave como havia planejado. A morena observou a sua secretária dar de ombros e aproveitou que Lisa voltara a separar os papéis para abrir a sua gaveta favorita, aquela que possuía as pílulas milagrosas - ou não - que aliviava as pontadas de dores em sua cabeça. A morena colocou dois comprimidos na palma da mão e levantou-se para encher uma taça de água.

Estava fazendo o possível para não deixar os seus pensamentos a guiar para um doloroso caminho, pois não havia recuperado-se totalmente do dia anterior e involuntariamente, afastou uma parte da cortina que cobria a enorme parede de vidro que dava ao hall dos editores. Era uma ação involuntária, fazia sempre para analisar as pessoas em seus cubículos, digitando sem parar e com os olhos fixos nas telas. Seus olhos procuraram automaticamente pela loira de óculos que estava em um dos cubículos perto da entrada e a corrente que havia corrido por seu corpo quando cruzou o olhar com as íris azuis quando chegara, começou a percorrer o seu corpo mais uma vez, sendo que dessa vez, Brittany se quer olhava em sua direção. Ela estava concentrada mais uma vez na tela do computador em sua frente, enquanto Santana pergunta-se como ela conseguira ficar ainda mais bonita do que já era. A queimação ao lado esquerdo do seu corpo começou mais uma vez e sabia que estava analisando demais e já tivera a sua 'dose'. Poderia aguentar por mais algum tempo. Não tinha certeza porque estava fazendo aquilo com o seu próprio corpo e saúde. Sabia que ao em vez de se ajudar, estava se machucando, porém não conseguia e não queria parar. Um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios enquanto apertava a cortina levemente, memorizando rapidamente tudo o que podia da loira para poder finalmente parar de olhá-la quando uma voz surgiu ao seu lado fazendo seu corpo vibrar em susto e seu coração acelerar, como se tivesse voltado a ser criança e estivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado, muito errado. "O que você está olhando?". Perguntou Lisa tentando ficar na ponta dos pés para olhar por cima do ombro de Santana.

"Díos Lisa!". Exclamou Santana junto com alguns palavrões em espanhol enquanto colocava a taça em cima da pequena mesa para não sujar ainda mais a sua roupa, já que um pequeno estrago havia sido feito quando Lisa lhe assustou, fazendo água cair na parte inferior de sua blusa e um pouco em sua calça. "Ninguém Lisa, mas que droga. Nunca mais faça isso". Respondeu Santana sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho, sem conseguir distinguir se seria de raiva ou de vergonha. E seu cenho franziu-se quando perguntou a si mesmo o porquê de estar com vergonha, se de fato, fosse isso que estivesse sentido. A morena aceitou o lenço que Lisa havia retirado de um dos bolsos e tentou secar sua roupa, sem obter sucesso é claro, preferindo deixar ocorrer naturalmente. Não iria sair tão cedo da sala e não precisaria ficar com receio de alguém vê-las naquelas condições.

"Você estava analisando tão intensamente uma pessoa que nem prestou atenção quando eu disse que havia terminado de organizar os artigos". Respondeu Lisa pegando outra taça e servindo-se de água. "Eu só queria saber quem você estava olhando". Completou a pequena dando de ombros e deixando a taça vazia ao lado da jarra.

"Então você acabou? Só preciso ler isso?". Perguntou Santana sarcasticamente tentando fugir do assunto o mais rápido possível. Quando se tratava de Brittany, tudo ficava muito mais difícil, até mesmo arranjar uma boa desculpa. A morena sentou-se na cadeira mais uma vez e cerrou os olhos para a pilha em sua frente que era do tamanho da sua tela de vinte polegadas do computador e antes que começasse, sentiu seus olhos e corpo cansados. Havia muita coisa a ser feito e não tinha como enrolar.

"Você sabe que precisa terminar isso hoje ainda, não é?". Perguntou Lisa pegando a agenda em cima do sofá e analisando os compromissos de Santana rapidamente.

"Eu posso ter anotar meus compromissos, mas eu não sou tão esquecida assim". Alfinetou Santana engolindo seco quando Lisa arqueou as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo. "Que seja, Lisa". Completou Santana analisando o olhar fulminante de sua amiga, porque secretárias não repreendia sua própria chefe.

"Certo, eu sei que você não vai pedir desculpas e por isso eu vou deixar pra lá". Disse Lisa voltando sua atenção para a agenda e folheando algumas páginas. "John não deixou nada marcado para você hoje, então você terá tempo suficiente para fazer tudo o que deve. Seus compromissos diários como Nicholas e Morgan ainda estão presentes e Nicholas chegará a qualquer momento". Completou Lisa fechando a agenda e colocando-a embaixo do braço, tentando ficar com as duas mãos livres para ajeitar o cabelo, o óculos e a roupa.

"Ai meu Deus...". Soltou Santana colocando as mãos nos olhos e abaixando a cabeça. "Por favor, não faça isso na minha frente, me dá enjoos". Pediu Santana ainda de cabeça baixa não conseguindo assimilar o interesse de Lisa em Nicholas.

"Deixe de ser criança, Santana". Retrucou Lisa ficando em silêncio assim que a porta rangeu no cômodo. Santana não quis levantar a cabeça para analisar a cara boba e apaixonada de Lisa para Nicholas, sabia que não teria estômago para tal cena e preferiu ficar com as mãos tampando os olhos.

"Santana?". Perguntou Nicholas depois de cumprimentar Lisa. "Está tudo bem?". Nicholas perguntou e Santana afirmou com um balançar de cabeça.

"Já acabou ou eu posso levantar a cabeça, Lisa?". Perguntou Santana com a voz abafada sem obter uma resposta. A única coisa que a morena escutou, foi um resmungar familiar da secretária e logo em seguida o barulho da porta abrindo e se fechando fora escutado.

"O que já acabou?". Perguntou Nicholas puxando a cadeira na frente da mesa da morena enquanto a mesma levantava o rosto e ajeitava o cabelo, saudando o rapaz com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso curto.

"Nada". Respondeu a morena colocando as duas mãos em cima da mesa e tentando sentar-se direito. "O que há pra mim?". Perguntou com uma pitada de receio, pois não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada para começar a trabalhar, já que sabia que não iria sair tão cedo devido ao atrasado do dia anterior.

Nicholas retirou alguns gráficos impressos de sua usual pasta e colocou sobre a mesa de frente para Santana. Para a sorte da morena, não havia muito que Nicholas poderia apresentar no momento, afinal, as mudanças estavam acontecendo e não possuía resultados tão rápido assim. Seria bom, mas não era assim que funcionava. O rapaz explicava algumas ideias que pudessem acelerar o rendimento e Santana estava fazendo o possível para prestar atenção no que ele falava. Porém, sua mente estava ocupada demais se lembrando dos traços de Brittany, da sensação que corria por seu corpo todas as vezes que olhava para a loira e também, da queimação que sempre aparecia em seu peito esquerdo e já não incomodava tanto mais.

Pequenos alertas soavam no interior de seus pensamentos e Santana imaginava que pudesse ser o seu lado racional dizendo que ela precisava voltar à atenção para Nicholas já que àquele ponto não havia nem um por cento presente, sendo seria benéfico para ela mesma. Porém, tudo o que conseguia fazer era acenar com a cabeça e continuar mergulhando nas imagens que corriam diante de seus olhos.

Precisou levantar umas duas vezes durante todo o tempo que passou com Nicholas apenas para olhar pela cortina. Estava sentindo-se uma sensação prazerosa e sabia que seria o seu fim se continuasse a alimentar o seu vício. Tentou não ficar muito tempo encarando pela janela, caso contrário, Nicholas faria a mesma coisa que Lisa havia feito mais cedo ou então, a loira que estava sentada com uma caneta presa com os dentes e com os olhos cerrados analisando o que Santana pensou que fosse um artigo impresso, poderia levantar o rosto e olhar em sua direção e por um segundo, Santana desejou que ela fizesse isso.

A morena estava de volta pra sua mesa e agradeceu mentalmente que o tempo que precisava ficar com Nicholas havia terminado e surpreendeu-se de não ter sido questionada pelo rapaz, pois havia ficado em silêncio grande parte da reunião. "Você viu a nova editora que Morgan contratou?". Perguntou Nicholas encostando as costas na cadeira e bocejando. Santana deu de ombros e Nicholas aproveitou para continuar. "É uma loira, Brittany alguma coisa. Ela é simplesmente fascinante. Um pouco avoada quando você tenta conversar com ela, mas eu não ligaria se ela falasse as bobeiras na minha cama".

Santana sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. Um calor desconhecido tomou conta de seu corpo e toda a sua expressão corporal havia mudado, não de uma forma positiva. "O que você disse?". Perguntou Santana seca e cotendo a vontade de passar por cima da mesa e obrigar Nicholas a retirar tudo o que ele havia dito. Forçou-se a ficar indiferente na cadeira, pois não queria que Nicholas percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

"Você precisa vê-la, Santana. Ela é simplesmente... linda". Respondeu Nicholas sorrindo largo e guardando os gráficos na pasta, deixando passar despercebido o tom raivoso da pergunta da morena à sua frente.

"Você sabe que é antiético e proibido fazer isso o que você está pretendendo?". Perguntou Santana colocando as mãos nas coxas e apertando-as, tentando dissipar a carga de raiva que estava sentindo, tanto por Nicholas estar elogiando Brittany, tanto por estar deixando-se sentir uma coisa que estava além do seu dia-a-dia.

"Olha quem diz". Brincou o rapaz ficando em pé e sorrindo ainda mais largo. "Eu não estou dizendo que farei algo, porque bem... eu estou com outra pessoa na cabeça nesse momento". Disse Nicholas pigarreando e Santana por um momento ficou incerta se tinha visto ou não as bochechas do rapaz ficarem rubras ou se a sua raiva estava sendo tão grande que sua visão havia ficado avermelhada. "Mas há outros que não irão pensar no que é certo ou não quando a chamar para sair ainda hoje". Completou Nicholas dando de ombros e um aceno com a mão antes de passar pela porta e fechá-la, deixando uma Santana irreconhecível dentro do cômodo.

O rosto da morena estava ainda mais vermelho e tudo estava começando a ficar quente e insuportável demais. Não queria se sentir assim e não deveria. "Não há motivos, não é?". Perguntou Santana para si mesma, deixando sua voz ríspida correr dentre o vazio da sala. "Quer dizer, eu não tenho nada com ela e nem pretendo ter. Eu não deveria sentir isso. Já se passaram mais de sete anos". Completou Santana andando de um lado para o outro, contendo a vontade de ir até a cortina mais uma vez e verificar se Nicholas estava certo e alguém iria chamar Brittany para sair. "E ela não pode fazer isso. Ela não conhece ningué primeiro dia de trabalho". Pausou Santana engolindo seco quando sentiu um aperto forte no coração ao imaginar Brittany com qualquer outra pessoa. "Isso é ridículo". Constatou Santana sentindo as cordas vocais arranharem e logo caminhou na direção da jarra de água, que estava quase vazia e precisaria pedir para alguém encher logo, caso contrário, não teria como dar a desculpa que estava indo beber água para apenas poder olhar pela janela. A morena derramou o resto de líquido que possuía dentro da jarra em sua taça e olhou por uns segundos a agitação do líquido dentre o vidro e imaginou que deveria ser assim que seus sentimentos estavam dentro do seu corpo. Sua mão estava um pouco trêmula e forçou o seu corpo a recompor-se, pois como havia dito, era uma situação ridícula.

Estava prestes a esticar a cortina para olhar Brittany quando a porta rangeu ao seu lado. "Que sede é essa que você está sentindo hoje? Essa ressaca é das fortes?". Perguntou Lisa encostando-se ao batente da porta, ficando em uma posição que pudesse olhar mais facilmente para sua chefe.

"Pode ser isso". Respondeu Santana dando de ombros e olhando para baixo para certificar-se que dessa vez nada havia sido molhado. "Tem que encher". Avisou Santana apontando para a jarra vazia antes de caminhar para o sofá à sua direita e deixar o seu corpo cair diretamente no objeto, sentindo o tecido acariciar seu corpo e lhe relaxar momentaneamente.

"Pedirei para alguém quando sairmos". Assentiu Lisa caminhando até o sofá e ficando ao lado da cabeça da morena para poder encarar diretamente em seus olhos, pois era assim que Lisa gostava de conversar, um modo não tão agradável para a morena. "Morgan está nos esperando". Disse Lisa batendo os dedos no relógio de pulso.

• • •

O último candidato levantou-se e Santana aproveitou para soltar um longo suspiro e esticar todos os membros do seu corpo. Ficar naquela posição curvada por muito tempo estava machucando sua coluna e ainda teria que ficar depois do horário para colocar em dia o trabalho e não poderia ficar com dores no momento. Que ficasse quando chegasse em casa, pois seria uma desculpa perfeita para beber e relaxar.

"Você está melhor hoje?". Perguntou Morgan imitando Santana e esticando os membros.

"Estou ótima". Respondeu levantando-se da cadeira e pegando o celular que estava em cima da mesa, preparando-se para sair do cômodo antes que Morgan resolvesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

"Está com pressa?". Perguntou a mulher ao lado da ex-cheerio, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto analisava os atos apressados de sua superior.

"Preciso colocar o trabalho em dia se quiser chegar em casa ainda hoje". Respondeu Santana soltando um pequeno sorriso por ter conseguido sair da situação rápido com uma resposta bastante crível.

"É verdade, Lisa comentou que hoje o seu dia seria bastante apertado". Assentiu Morgan recolhendo as fichas dos candidatos do dia para poder ir até sua sala e escolher apropriadamente um novo funcionário. "Bom, espero que consiga terminar no seu horário". Completou Morgan soltando um sorriso e abrindo a porta para que Santana pudesse passar primeiro.

A morena agradeceu com um pequeno acenar de cabeça e suspirou antes de respondê-la. "Também espero". E realmente, era o que Santana mais desejava. A ideia de ter que ficar além do seu horário estava perturbando-lhe, porque além de ter que adiar as suas ações rotineiras, teria que ficar mais tempo dentro de um local que não estava lhe fazendo bem no momento. Era como se fosse uma tortura e por mais perturbador que esse pensamento seja, Santana estava de fato apreciando um pouco dessa tortura. "Eu estou enlouquecendo". Disse a si mesma. O óbvio era que quando alguma coisa não fosse saudável, o certo seria se afastar. Porém Santana não conseguia entender porque não estava conseguindo. A sensação que sentia todas as vezes que observava Brittany atrás da cortina fazia o seu corpo queimar, arder como jamais havia ardido antes, mas chegava uma parte, especialmente no final da queimação, onde aparecia uma sensação no qual estava escondido por um bom tempo, porém não conseguia identificá-lo.

"Eu concordo". Disse Lisa despertando Santana do devaneio que havia entrado desde que saíra da sala com Morgan. "Primeiro fala sozinha e depois fica com essa cara estranha". Gesticulou Lisa enquanto franzia o cenho, fazendo o óculos escorregar um pouco.

"Que cara estranha?". Perguntou Santana recuperando a postura e encarando Lisa pesadamente, tentando impor superioridade em sua secretária, mas sabia muito bem que isso não funcionava há tempos.

"Não sei, eu nunca te vi fazendo uma cara dessas". Respondeu Lisa com um ar pensativo enquanto abria a agenda e checava mais uma vez os compromissos do dia. "Fará alguma coisa amanhã?". Perguntou Lisa entrando na sala depois de Santana.

"Nada além da mesma coisa de sempre". Respondeu a morena jogando-se mais uma vez no sofá, tentando ignorar a pilha de papéis que estava ainda maior em cima de sua mesa. Por um momento odiou que Lisa não ficasse entro da sala de entrevistas, porque sabia que a pequena havia pegado os relatórios do dia com os editores para economizar tempo. "Por quê?". Perguntou Santana colocando os braços sobre os olhos.

"Como sabe que há um 'porque'?". Perguntou Lisa com a voz falha.

"Porque você sabe o que eu sempre faço nos finais de semana". Respondeu Santana em um tom zombeteiro fazendo Lisa resmungar.

"Eu encontrei Mark hoje de manhã". Começou Lisa sentando-se na cadeira em frente da mesa, virando-a para onde Santana estava deitada. "Ele e o Patrick estavam planejando sair amanhã à noite e chamou nós duas".

"Eu não estou muito no clima para sair em grupo, Lisa". Respondeu Santana retirando os braços da frente dos olhos e forçando o seu corpo a sentar-se de frente para Lisa.

"Você sempre está no clima para sair em grupo, Santana. O que está acontecendo? Isso é efeito do que você sentiu ontem?". Perguntou Lisa referindo-se ao mal que sua chefe havia sentido, fazendo-a ir rapidamente para casa. E por um segundo, Santana desejou que tivesse passado mal no dia anterior, teria sido menos complicado de lidar.

"Eu só não estou animada nesse final de semana Lisa, qual o problema com isso?". Perguntou Santana sem paciência. Às vezes, odiava o lado da Lisa que não aceitava 'não' como resposta. No ambiente de trabalho, trazia bons resultados, mas em sua vida pessoal o efeito não era tão positivo. Lembrava-a de uma pequena colega de classe que tivera no colegial, que conseguia ser tão petulante que se tornava insuportável para todos que estivessem à sua volta. Porém, mesmo tendo uma teimosia desconhecida de grande, ela tinha um bom coração, assim como Lisa.

"Porque você prometeu para os meninos que iria sair com eles na próxima vez que eles nos chamassem". Respondeu a secretária arqueando as sobrancelhas e dando um sorriso vitorioso.

"Eu não recordo disso". Retrucou Santana franzindo o cenho e tentando procurar em sua memória algum vestígio de ter dito algo parecido.

"Você havia bebido bastante e estava jogando cartas com Mark". Disse Lisa tentando ajudar Santana que havia criado uma expressão pensativa na face.

"Eu não lembro e por isso, eu digo que não devo nada a ninguém". Cortou a morena retirando o celular do bolso, olhando as horas e soltando um resmungo baixo, pois pelo visto, iria ficar depois do horário. Santana levantou a cabeça olhando na direção de sua amiga e observou-a tentar retrucar, porém a cortou rapidamente. "Sem _mas_ Lisa, eu não estou com vontade".

"Certo". Disse Lisa respirando fundo e levantando-se. "Você tem até amanhã de manhã para me dar a resposta". Avisou a pequena caminhando até a porta e virando-se para Santana mais uma vez encarar a morena antes de sair do cômodo. "Eu disse que é na nova boate que abrirá aqui perto? Os ingressos são limitados, por sinal".

Santana levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até sua mesa. Achou a jogada de Lisa esperta, pois a pequena conhecia a morena e sabia que inaugurações era o seu ponto fraco, já que ficava repleto de pessoas novas, dando uma grande oportunidade para a morena não causar confusão encontrando alguma garota conhecida. Porém, o ânimo e a curiosidade de conhecer alguém novo e poder passar um tempo ao seu lado não estavam presentes no momento e não estava assustada com isso. O que mais estava lhe preocupando era o sentimento que havia crescido em seu corpo quando Nicholas mencionou sobre alguns colegas de trabalho interessados na nova funcionária.

"Concentre-se". Disse a si mesma sentando-se e puxando a primeira pilha de papéis para perto. Teria que fazer aquilo, querendo ou não, era parte do seu trabalho e se quisesse que John continuasse longe e sem supervisionar o seu dia, precisaria terminar no mesmo dia.

• • •

Mesmo depois de ler vários trabalhos dos editores do dia anterior, ainda não havia terminado a primeira pilha e já havia passado uma hora e meia que estava sentada, tentando concentrar-se no que estava lendo com certa dificuldade, pois seu corpo parecia não querer cooperar e em vez de manter-se concentrada no trabalho, sua mente ainda estava divagando sobre as diferentes e inexplicáveis sensações que surgiam apenas quando pensava no nome de Brittany. Não se sentia assim por muito tempo e havia esquecido como que era essa carga de energia e adrenalina em seu corpo. Sabia que estava muito cedo para poder afirmar alguma coisa e a única certeza que tinha, era que estava com saudades. Sempre sentira, desde o momento que havia partido de Lima, não conseguia esconder o massacrante sentimento que tomava conta do seu coração todas as noites antes de dormir. Com o passar do tempo, havia conseguido achar uma forma de mascará-lo, mas nunca mandá-lo embora.

Santana ouviu a porta ranger logo à frente e levantou os olhos do papel, como se tivesse acabado de ler uma coisa interessante, sendo que não havia lido uma palavra se quer do documento que estava em suas mãos. "Está precisando de alguma ajuda?". Perguntou Lisa escorada na porta, ajeitando os óculos que estavam um pouco torto em sua face.

"Que horas são?". Perguntou Santana aproveitando para deixar o seu corpo relaxar um pouco contra as costas da cadeira.

"Oito e meia". Respondeu Lisa de imediato.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui ainda?". Perguntou a morena levemente assustada. Não compreendia porque Lisa ainda não havia ido embora, sendo que o horário dela era o mesmo que o da sua chefe.

"Estava esperando por você. Quase todos já foram embora, Santana. Por que está demorando tanto?". Perguntou Lisa cruzando os braços no tórax e cerrando os olhos.

"Porque eu preciso analisar corretamente". Respondeu com um suspiro no final. Queria mesmo que essa fosse a causa dos seus problemas. "Pode ir embora". Completou Santana colocando o braço na mesa e apoiando seu rosto com a palma da mão. "Já estou acabando e logo estarei indo também".

"Mas eu posso te esperar". Tentou a pequena dando de ombros.

"É sexta-feira à noite e você já passou do seu horário. Vai pra casa logo, Lisa". Ordenou Santana gesticulando para Lisa sair do cômodo. "Eu estou bem, pode ir". Completou a morena quando percebeu a insegurança na amiga parada no batente da porta.

"Tudo bem". Assentiu Lisa finalmente. "Mas qualquer coisa que você precisar pode me ligar que eu venho te ajudar".

"Ok, babá". Respondeu Santana vendo Lisa acenar antes de fechar a porta e desejar boa noite.

A morena analisou mais uma vez a pilha de papel em sua frente e fechou os olhos, desejando que quando os abrisse, estivesse finalmente livre e pronta pra ir para casa, afinal, como dissera à Lisa, era sexta-feira à noite. Não era para estar no trabalho numa hora dessas, deveria estar fazendo o que faz de melhor quando quer que sua mente descanse... Apesar de não ter dado muito certo na noite passada. E ao mencionar este fato, ainda não conseguia recordar de tudo o que havia passado desde que chegara ao bar, até o momento em que Miranda lhe acordou no sofá. Alguns borrões surgiam em seus pensamentos, mas estava tudo tão confuso que não conseguia ter certeza se era apenas imaginação ou uma mera lembrança.

O seu celular apitou informando bateria fraca e libertando-a do devaneio que estava atrasando ainda mais o seu dia. Precisava concentrar toda a sua atenção nas próximas horas e sabia que não conseguiria se não tivesse um grande copo de café ao seu lado, porque mesmo tendo dormido na noite anterior, ainda sentia o corpo cansado, exausto.

• • •

A franja caiu em seus olhos mais uma vez e com um pouco menos de paciência, afastou-as para que pudesse ler o resto das linhas do papel em suas mãos. Queria que estivesse ótimo para fazer jus ao cargo que estava ocupando no momento, ainda mais com as dificuldades que começavam a surgir desde o dia anterior.

"Já está indo, novata?". Perguntou uma voz falha ao seu lado e de repente uma garota com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes apareceu por cima da divisória dos cubículos.

"Ainda não, Maggie. Preciso terminar essa matéria ainda hoje". Respondeu Brittany ignorando o sacarmos na voz da garota ao lado e cerrando os olhos, sentindo os óculos escorrer por seu nariz e antes que o deixasse cair mais uma vez, colocou uma mão para impedir o caminho do objeto até o chão. Não precisava ser motivo de piada logo na primeira semana de trabalho. Sabia que os primeiros dias eram o que marcava cada funcionário para o resto de sua vida útil na empresa. E bom, não estava tendo um dos seus melhores dias.

"Você pode vir aqui e terminar amanhã. Sabia que várias pessoas fazem isso apenas para poder aproveitar a noite de sexta-feira?". Perguntou Maggie enquanto afastava-se da divisória e caminhava para ficar por trás de Brittany. "E além do mais, é o seu primeiro dia de trabalho, não há ninguém te supervisionando para ter certeza que você está fazendo tudo correto ou não".

A loira imediatamente minimizou o arquivo com o que estava impresso no papel e virou-se para encarar Maggie pesadamente. Conhecia o jeito da garota, era uma das que tinham o interesse sobre o trabalho alheio e fazia de tudo para roubar algumas ideias ou até mesmo artigos. Brittany teve uma experiência não muito boa no antigo emprego e agora conseguia prestar um pouco mais de atenção nos atos por trás dos sorrisos amarelos e comprimentos exagerados. "Eu preciso terminar isso aqui, Maggie". Insistiu a loira mexendo no papel, tentando mostrar à garota que estava realmente ocupada e que precisava de concentração, o que não estava conseguindo naquele momento.

"Você não é muito sociável, não é?". Perguntou Maggie mais uma vez arqueando as sobrancelhas e torcendo o nariz, como se estivesse achando nojo ou graça de alguma coisa, Brittany não soube ao certo, porque o que estava prendendo a sua atenção era a mulher morena que estava saindo da sala de paredes de vidro e caminhando até o balcão que ficava as jarras com café. Ela aparentava estar cansada e não havia brilho em seus olhos castanhos escuros. Um aperto formou-se no peito da loira do mesmo modo que havia se formado no dia anterior, porém como já estava acostumada com aquele sofrimento que viera enfrentando pelos anos, conseguiu ignorá-lo e trancafia-lo junto com todos os outros. As memórias do pior dia de sua vida voltou a correr em sua mente e com a força de vontade e a necessidade para continuar em frente, Brittany desviou os olhos de Santana, antes mesmo que a morena tivesse a oportunidade de cruzar com o seu olhar mais uma vez. Havia falhado em demonstrar a sua barreira no começo do dia, mas havia se refortalecido para deixar tudo sobre controle para as próximas vezes que ocorresse uma cena similar.

"Eu sou sociável, Maggie. Eu só preciso terminar o meu trabalho e voltar pra casa. Eu tenho mais o que fazer além de ir para festas na sexta-feira à noite". Respondeu Brittany deixando um suspiro cansado morrer no final da frase. Maggie deu de ombros e sussurrou alguma coisa que Brittany não conseguiu decodificar e não se preocupou muito, o lado bom é que a garota havia finalmente deixado-a em paz e poderia se concentrar mais uma vez em seu trabalho. Tinha a sua cota de força e estava temendo que abandonasse-a se ficasse por mais tempo.

A loira respirou fundo e ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez na face. "Mais algumas folhas e estarei livre por hoje".

• • •

Santana deixou o último artigo cair sobre a mesa e deixou um sorriso vitorioso sair de seus lábios, sentindo o cansaço ser substituído por empolgação. Não se recordava de ter ficado tão animada por ter terminado um dia de trabalho como naquele momento. Talvez, porque não tivera que ficar quase quatro horas sentada lendo artigos e artigos, tentando compreender o que cada editor estava tentando dizer.

Ouviu alguns estalos quando se levantou da cadeira e observou os dois copos vazios de café que havia tomado, constatando que a agitação que estava sentindo, era pelo simples fato de ter muita cafeína em seu organismo. A morena colocou as pilhas de papéis no canto da mesa, de modo que ficasse acessível para Lisa, quando viesse pela manhã recolher, sabendo diferenciar quais seriam usados ou não, pelo post-it verde que significava 'ok' em cima de um bloco e um post-it vermelho que significava 'não'.

_Terminei e estou indo para casa_. Digitou Santana assim que jogou os copos de café no lixo e pegou o casaco que estava pendurado na cadeira.Não esperava que Miranda respondesse sua mensagem, porque tinha acabado de ensiná-la como que lia mensagens no novo aparelho de celular e sabia que já era um passo muito grande. _Quando chegar eu te ligo, a única coisa que quero é sair daqui ainda hoje_. Completou e apertou para enviar a mensagem logo em seguida.

Não perdeu muito tempo ajeitando a sala, pois sabia que alguém viria para limpar daqui a pouco. Pegou o resto de seus pertences que estavam espalhados pelo cômodo e caminhou até a porta, dando uma última olhada antes de trancar a sala e caminhar livremente até o elevador. Estava sentindo cada célula de seu corpo vibrar conforme os passos apressados iam em direção a grande caixa de metal a alguns metros de distância. Naquele momento não sentiu a curiosidade ou a necessidade de olhar para os cubículos e capturar a imagem da loira e gravá-la pelo resto da noite, pois ainda sentia as afiadas dores do momento em que Brittany ignorou a sua presença mais uma vez.

Um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios carnudos quando balançou a cabeça para afastar as imagens com sucesso. A ansiedade falou alto quando tocou o botão do elevador e a porta de metal se abriu. Junto com um sorriso bobo e jovial. Deu alguns passos e finalmente estava dentro do elevador e aproveitou que a porta estava começando a se fechar para procurar pela chave do carro dentro da bolsa, economizaria tempo e isso que era importante. E enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos no fundo da bolsa, a presença de uma pessoa aproximando-se correndo não foi percebida. Apenas quando essa mesma pessoa gritou pedindo para que segurasse o elevador que Santana notificou-se que aquela voz conhecida era a mesma que ouvira no dia anterior, fazendo o sangue congelar em suas veias da mesma forma.

Sua cabeça levantou-se e percebeu que sua mão estava segurando a porta, fazendo a mulher de cabelos loiros e longos ficar ao seu lado. A carga de sentimentos desconhecidos percorreu seu corpo mais uma vez e apenas quando a porta do elevador fechou-se e as íris azuis perfuram as suas que teve noção do quão perigoso era aquela aproximação.

* * *

_N/A: Heey povo! Eu não quero começar essa fic já deixando vocês chateados pela demora de ter postado, mas eu posso explicar. Eu estou sem internet desde semana passad pior coisa que existe, nossa. Eu acho que não desejo isso nem ao meu pior inimigo. EUHEUEHUUEUEUEH. E bom, como aqui onde moro está chovendo noite e dia, a qualidade da internet dos meus amigos também não está das melhores e eu fui obrigada a esperar a boa vontade da empresa vir aqui e verificar e finalmente voltou! Demorou um pouquinho, mas voltou. Irei torcer para que não aconteça novamente, né? E bom, esse capítulo serviu apenas para complementar algumas coisas que faltaram no outro e dar força pra grande alavanca que vai começar a partir do quarto capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando até aqui e peço desculpas mais uma vez pela demora. E sugestões são sempre bem-vindas, sintam-se à vontade, meninas! ;D Muito obrigada pelos lindos e motivadores reviews que eu tenho recebido. Assim como algumas pm's que começarei a responder desde já. Eu vim correndo postar o capítulo pra vocês primeiro. Um grande beijo à todas e até o próximo capítulo. ;)_


	4. Another Drink

_**Before It's Too Late  
**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter #4**_

O despertador soou agudo no cômodo despertando a morena deitada sozinha na cama de casal que ficava exatamente no meio do quarto. Santana cerrou os olhos tentando acostumar-se com a claridade que habitava no cômodo, aproveitando para juntar forças para levantar naquela manhã fria de sábado.

O final de semana finalmente havia chegado e Santana sempre ansiava por ele, porém naquela manhã, a sócia não estava tão animada. Tudo o que queria fazer era ficar deitada embaixo das cobertas vendo filmes em preto e branco que passava na televisão de frente pra cama. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar assim por muito tempo porque alguém iria aparecer para lhe atrapalhar. Talvez fosse bom que aparecessem, pois aquele monótono estado da morena não era comum. Uma hora dessas em qualquer outro final de semana, estaria levantando-se animada vestindo suas roupas de ginástica para correr os quarteirões e tentar manter a forma e a resistência física. Logo em seguida, seguiria para algum café e tentaria a sorte com alguma garota. Provavelmente pararia na casa de Lisa ou Patrick antes de finalmente voltar para o seu lar e esperar a noite chegar, já que não ficava em casa em um sábado à noite.

O vento frio e ruidoso de Seattle sacudiu a janela do apartamento lembrando-a de que havia se perdido em mais um de seus – agora comuns – devaneios. Com seu corpo dificultando sua movimentação devido à falta de interesse de fazer qualquer coisa naquele dia, Santana olhou para o despertador que havia soado há alguns minutos atrás. Ainda não havia passado das onze horas e provavelmente já haviam lhe procurado.

Seus olhos passaram brevemente para as caixas que estavam espalhadas perto da porta e engoliu seco. Havia tirado-as na noite anterior, assim que chegara em casa e mergulhara em uma das suas bebidas favoritas. Sabia que estava longe de conseguir esquecer e ignorar o que estava sentindo nos últimos dois dias e concluiu que se talvez alimentasse àqueles sentimentos, as coisas poderiam ser tornar fáceis como foi uma vez. Porém, sabia que o caminho que estava entrando era perigoso e talvez estivesse cometendo um grande erro ao deixar-se seguir nele.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e Santana olhou rapidamente para a mulher de cabelos curtos e pele morena à sua frente. Uma expressão de dúvida e curiosidade formou-se em sua face, tentando assimilar o que Miranda estaria fazendo em sua casa em um final de semana. Já era pedir muito que ela viesse nos dias de semana devido à idade.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou Santana tentando sentar-se na cama enquanto Miranda analisava as caixas ao lado e abaixava para abrir uma delas.

"Você não atendeu o celular e o telefone da cozinha. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada". Respondeu a mulher mais velha depois de pegar uma foto de quando Santana ainda morava em Lima e não havia estragado sua vida. A morena estava abraçando uma loira pela cintura enquanto lhe depositava um beijo na bochecha rosada.

Santana engoliu seco mais uma vez e pigarreou tentando limpar sua voz e afastar as lembranças de quando havia tirado aquela foto com Brittany. Havia sido exatamente dois meses antes de se mudar. A loira convidou Santana para passar o final de semana em sua casa, uma ação rotineira, e a foto havia sido tirada no exato momento em que Brittany havia insistido pra morena aparecer em seu programa de entrevistas e Santana havia recusado pela milésima vez. Naquele momento, a morena não sabia que a câmera estava programa e que o timer estava correndo, capturando o exato momento em que Santana havia dado um beijo na bochecha de Brittany para tentar recompensar a situação. A morena lembra-se de ter soltado um suspiro de alívio quando viu que a foto só tinha capturado o beijo na bochecha, pois sabia que tinha alguns alunos desconfiando de seu relacionamento com Brittany e o que não queria naquela época eram fofocas.

"Eu só perdi a hora. É final de semana, Miranda". Respondeu Santana após alguns segundos em silêncio analisando a fotografia. Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha e guardou a foto dentro da caixa mais uma vez e Santana torceu para que ela não olhasse o resto dos objetos dentro das caixas, pois encontraria outras lembranças e não seriam apenas fotos.

"Você não me ligou ontem quando chegou em casa. O que aconteceu no seu trabalho?". Perguntou Miranda aproximando-se da cama e sentando-se na beirada, ficando com o seu corpo e sua atenção toda voltada à morena sentada com os olhos perdidos e ilegíveis.

"Eu parei para comprar comida e cheguei tarde. Só não quis te incomodar". Respondeu Santana com a voz falha, desviando o olhar para as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas em seu colo.

"Não minta para mim". Exigiu Miranda com a voz firme fazendo Santana estremecer pelo tom magoado e agressivo. Sabia que Miranda não gostava de mentiras e arrependeu-se amargamente de ter tentando escapar dessa forma. Nunca precisara mentir para ela antes, dessa vez não seria e não poderia ser diferente. "Perguntarei mais uma vez. O que aconteceu ontem à noite?". Suavizou a mulher mais velha estendendo uma mão e pegando a da morena à sua frente tentando chamar sua atenção e lhe dar confiança e conforto.

Santana sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta e apertou as mãos na de Miranda enquanto levantava o rosto e encarava os olhos doces e escuros de Miranda. "Nós dividimos o elevador ontem". Respondeu Santana sentindo seu coração acelerar ao começar a recorda-se do tempo que ficara no elevador com a loira.

_A porta do elevador se fechou e Santana sentiu suas pernas bambearem com o fato de que dividiria três minutos de seu tempo com Brittany. Era tempo demais e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, pois parar e esperar sozinha outro elevador chegar estava fora de cogitação, mesmo sabendo que havia certo perigo em ficar naquele cubículo de metal com Brittany, pois não sabia qual seria a reação da loira diante àquela situação. E além do mais, não conseguia mover seus pés mesmo se quisesse. Estava em choque, por assim dizer. Estava em choque por sentir o perfume de Brittany invadir suas narinas e embriagar todos os seus sentidos; estava em choque porque seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar-se dos olhos azuis ao seu lado e sentia toda a carga de adrenalina e eletricidade correr por seu corpo; estava em choque porque mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta ou até para si mesma, ansiava por esse momento à sós com Brittany desde o dia anterior. Não sabia qual seria a reação da loira, ou se teria alguma reação, porque um minuto se passara e as duas ainda estavam em silêncio encarando-se. Não suportou olhar para os olhos de Brittany por muito tempo e decidiu desviar sua atenção para as feições delicadas do rosto da loira e sentiu sua mão arder para tocá-la e sentir mais uma vez a maciez da pele clara. Sentiu as íris azuis queimarem sua pele conforme corria por seu corpo. Seu estômago embrulhava-se cada vez mais por tentar deixar alguma palavra sair de seus lábios sem sucesso._

_Sabia que cedo ou tarde se encontraria com Brittany e não teria como correr da situação, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Não havia treinado o que deveria ou não fazer e por isso que a única coisa que conseguia fazer no momento era deixar seus olhos vagarem pela mulher à sua frente, transbordando seus sentimentos e sensações desconhecidas que corriam por seu corpo. Percebeu que a mão de Brittany estava tremendo e que a respiração estava pesada e cortante. Conhecia Brittany o suficiente para saber o que aquilo significava e sabia que precisava sair dali antes que piorasse ainda mais as coisas. Não queria fazer Brittany sofrer ainda mais, sabendo que o simples fato de estar ao seu lado e encarando-lhe estava sendo uma tortura. Era possível ver a angustia nas íris azuis sem brilho._

_Santana sentiu sua garganta arranhar e o ar ficar mais pesado e mais sufocante quando sua boca se abriu para dizer algo e foi cortada rispidamente por Brittany. "Não". Suspirou a loira com a voz levemente abalada e Santana percebeu que ela estava fazendo o possível para manter-se firme. "Só... não fale nada". Completou a loira secamente, deixando Santana sem palavras pela tonalidade bravia de Brittany. Não recordava de ter visto-a desse modo antes. Talvez seja, porque nunca dera motivo no passado._

_Santana sentiu cada parte do seu corpo cintilar de uma dor que estava escondida, fazendo seus pulmões queimar conforme seus músculos contorciam-se e seus olhos ardiam. Era uma mistura indescritível e por um segundo, duvidou da sua força e resistência para aguentar tal._

_O ar gélido da noite de sexta-feira saudou sua pele morena e quente assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, dando passagem para uma Brittany apressada e uma Santana desolada. Sua visão estava totalmente embaçada e não tinha certeza de como havia chegado em seu carro ou de quando Brittany havia desaparecido do seu campo de visão, porque apenas as palavras e a voz de Brittany foi suficiente para responder se a loira havia recuperado-se ou não e tendo confirmação de que nada havia melhorado fez seu corpo perder o sentido e sua mente lhe torturar com as imagens do motivo de ter chego àquele ponto._

"E as caixas?". Perguntou Miranda depois de alguns minutos de silêncio tentando assimilar o que havia escutado da morena. Os olhos da mulher mais velha tentaram compreender todos os sentimentos que estavam por trás das íris escuras, porém não teve sucesso. Os olhos de Santana estavam sem brilhos e indecifráveis. Ela havia criado uma bolha de proteção quase hipnótica ao redor, permitindo que a culpa corroesse seu corpo e as dores invadissem seus pensamentos.

"Eu precisava de lembranças boas". Respondeu Santana com a voz fraca e falha desviando os olhos para as caixas ao lado. Após chegar em casa na noite passada, seu raciocínio estava perturbado e ficara pior depois que abrira a garrafa de whisky. Mesmo no estado de espírito que se encontrava, a morena tinha certeza que precisava de lembranças boas para poder prosseguir e por isso recorreu às caixas que tinha escondido no fundo de seu closet para absorver dos bons momentos que passara ao lado da loira, agarrando-se firmemente neles pelo resto da noite, certificando-se que seria uma ótima forma de seguir com o resto dos dias se mantivesse sua mente ocupada com a parte boa do seu passado, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para acostumar-se com a situação mais uma vez.

"Você não precisa recorrer a objetos para ter lembranças boas, Santana". Disse Miranda atraindo sua atenção. "Você sempre as terá aqui". Completou a mais velha erguendo a mão e pegando a de Santana e guiando-a na direção do coração da morena.

"Não, Miranda". Retrucou Santana deixando sua mão cair mais uma vez em seu colo e seu olhar se perder no cômodo. "Não sobrou nada aqui pra mim".

• • •

"Eu não acredito que Miranda ligou pra você". Disse Santana sentada com uma garrafa de cerveja em mãos olhando para a sua secretária parada na porta do apartamento de Patrick.

"Eu também não acredito". Disse Patrick sentando-se ao lado de Santana pra pegar o controle de televisão e colocar em algum jogo de futebol americano. Santana virou o rosto para o rapaz moreno ao seu lado e deu um olhar agradecido. "Ela está sob os meus cuidados".

"Eu não preciso ficar sob os cuidados de ninguém". Retrucou Santana cerrando os olhos, voltando a encarar Lisa. "O que ela te disse?". Perguntou a morena sentando-se apropriadamente enquanto Lisa aproximava-se e deixava a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro.

"Que você estava desanimada e precisava de companhia". Respondeu Lisa dando de ombros. Patrick retirou uma garrafa de cerveja do cooler de bebidas que estava ao lado do sofá e entregou para Lisa, aproveitando para pegar outra para a morena que estava sentada ao seu lado. Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas sabendo que tinha mais coisa por trás do que Lisa havia dito e por um segundo chegou a desconfiar da lealdade de Miranda. Porém, conhecia a mais velha tempo suficiente para saber que não corria esse risco, mas mesmo assim, ainda havia algo que Lisa estava escondendo. Era claro isso para a morena.

"Eu estou bem". Disse Santana desistindo de imaginar o que Lisa poderia estar imaginando. Sabia que não teria a resposta enquanto a pequena estivesse sóbria e como iriam sair logo, era provável que Lisa começasse a falar em poucos minutos. A pequena sempre fora fraca para bebidas e tentar acompanhar Santana e Patrick não era uma boa ideia. "Só estava querendo passar um tempo com o Patrick". Concluiu tornando sua atenção para o jogo que passava na tela à sua frente.

Uma risada rouca saiu dos lábios do rapaz ao lado da morena e Santana virou o rosto em sua direção. "Eu quase acreditei nisso. Você só veio aqui porque viu Mark chegando do supermercado trazendo as garrafas". Disse Patrick apontando para o cooler ao lado ainda rindo. Santana acompanhou a risada do rapaz e concluiu que havia sido uma desculpa esfarrapada. Talvez fosse pelo efeito da bebida começando a fazer efeito, afinal, estava sentindo seu corpo ficar mais leve e as palavras ficarem difíceis pra sair de seus lábios. Faz sentido já que havia passado praticamente a tarde toda com Patrick e Mark depois que Miranda havia ido embora depois de almoçarem. Ou melhor, Miranda almoçar e Santana revirar a comida no prato.

"Por falar no Mark, onde ele está?". Perguntou Lisa depois de um longo gole. "Eu preciso que ele atualize a minha playlist". Completou deixando a garrafa no chão e pegando o cartão de memória que estava dentro de um dos milhares bolsos que a bolsa da pequena possuía. Santana já havia desistido de procurar alguma coisa ali dentro quando sua amiga pedia. Ela sempre se perdia e sempre fazia bagunça, sobrando no final, uma Lisa completamente irritada.

"Ele foi pra casa dele tomar banho e se arrumar. Provavelmente já está voltando". Respondeu Patrick olhando as horas no relógio de pulso. "E eu acho que eu deveria fazer a mesma coisa". Concluiu olhando para o short velho que vestia e a camisa antiga da faculdade.

"Seria bom". Disse a morena ironicamente. Já havia sido forçada a sair quando não queria e ter que esperar alguém ficar pronto não estava incluído no pacote. Ainda estava irritada pela chantagem de Patrick e Mark, mas havia prometido à Miranda que não ficaria se lamentando sozinha, nada como se lamentar com uma garrafa de cerveja e seus amigos em um clube repleto de pessoas.

"Quando vocês vão começar a morar juntos? Afinal, cinco anos de namoro é muita coisa". Perguntou Lisa curiosa arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto Patrick levanta-se preguiçosamente do sofá e caminhava até a cozinha para deixar as garrafas vazias.

"Quando nos casarmos". Respondeu Patrick franzindo o cenho parando no corredor que dava ao quarto e banheiro. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso e não há necessidade dele mudar pra cá. E não é como se estivéssemos com pressa para alguma coisa".

"E já fez o pedido?". Perguntou a pequena mais uma vez e Santana estava fazendo o possível para não intervir no assunto e pedir para os dois ficarem calados para ela terminar de ver o jogo que estava começando a ficar interessante.

"O que te faz pensar que eu farei?". Perguntou o moreno soltando uma gargalhada. "Eu já pedi em namoro, agora ele que faça as honras".

"Quem faz as honras?". Perguntou Mark abrindo a porta do apartamento e cumprimentando com um sorriso cada um ali dentro. O loiro caminhou até Patrick e lhe deu um abraço e selou os lábios rapidamente. "Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?"

"Sobre você me pedir em casamento". Respondeu Patrick dando de ombros e passando um braço pela cintura do namorado enquanto Lisa arqueava uma sobrancelha em dúvida. Santana virou o rosto momentamente para analisar a conversa do trio para ter certeza de que eles não iriam ficar quietos enquanto Patrick não fosse tomar banho.

"Ah sim, aquela velha história de você ter me pedido em namoro e agora eu que tenho que pedir sua mão, certo?". Perguntou o loiro retoricamente voltando sua atenção para Lisa que ainda estava com uma expressão surpresa na face.

"Então você sabe sobre isso?". Perguntou Lisa levantando-se para sentar ao lado de Santana no sofá.

"Do que você acha que são feitas as nossas discussões?". Perguntou Patrick sorrindo enquanto Mark concordava com um balançar de cabeça.

"Você não tinha um banho para tomar, Patrick?". Santana intrometeu na conversa dos três colocando o jogo no mudo para sua voz sobressair os outros sons. O moreno desviou sua atenção para o relógio de pulso concluindo que Santana estava certa. Estava ficando tarde e estava quase na hora de saírem e decidiu parar de enrolar e caminhar logo em direção ao banheiro para se arrumar. "Pois é, foi o que eu pensei". Concluiu a morena sorrindo vitoriosa e voltando sua atenção para o jogo, aumentando o volume enquanto Mark caminhava até o cooler e Lisa cerrava os olhos para a tela, tentando compreender os movimentos dos jogadores e as ações feitas.

A morena não pôde apreciar por muito tempo o silêncio formado, porque em questão de minutos Lisa e Mark começaram um assunto sobre músicas e cantores atuais para as possíveis atualizações da playlist da pequena. Seus olhos desviaram-se para os dois sentados ao lado entretidos na conversa e sentiu um sentimento de conforto correr seu corpo. Poderia negar em voz alta, mas a presença dos seus amigos melhorava o seu estado de espírito, mesmo que fosse apenas um pouco, já era alguma coisa. E Miranda estava certa, não podia ficar se martirizando por um erro cometido há alguns anos atrás, o que a morena deveria fazer, era tentar supera-lo e procurar soluções para converter a situação. Mas não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso tudo, afinal, o primeiro passo que deveria tomar era tentar conversar com Brittany e sabia que não seria fácil, bastava tomar como exemplo o dia anterior, no qual nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios e olhos azuis repletos de dor e mágoa lhe encarava, tirando o ar de seus pulmões.

Provavelmente carregaria essa imagem de Brittany por bastante tempo. A loira ainda estava sofrendo e pelo visto, tudo o que ela vinha sentindo nos últimos anos havia triplicado quando viu a morena novamente e Santana odiou-se mais uma vez por fazer Brittany sofrer.

A dor antes adormecida voltou a percorrer seus ossos e não conseguiu não levar a mão à queimação do lado esquerdo, atraindo a atenção de Mark e Lisa. "Está queimando de novo?". Perguntou Mark com um olhar preocupado e terno.

Santana engoliu seco e pensou em alguma coisa para responder, porém Lisa havia sido mais rápida e roubou sua fala. "Já tem uns dois dias". A pequena olhou na direção da morena e retirou a mão que estava sobre a costela esquerda. Santana franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça negando.

"Não é nada". Cortou Santana levantando-se e ajeitando o vestido colado e curto, um dos modelos que costumava usar no ensino médio e faculdade. A morena caminhou até a cozinha, deixando a garrafa vazia de cerveja ao lado das outras no balcão. Suas mãos apoiaram-se no mármore e seus olhos voltaram para a dupla sentada no sofá analisando cada passo e movimento seu.

"Eu já cansei de te falar pra tirar esse troço e procurar um médico. Você não sabe se foi bem feito ou não". Alertou Mark cruzando os braços no tórax e encarando Santana pesadamente.

"Eu disse que foi bem feito e não vou tirar". Cortou Santana com a voz ríspida e pesada, aproximando-se do tom de Mark para certificar que o assunto estava encerrado. E para a sua sorte, Patrick apareceu no corredor arrumado e sorrindo, provavelmente pelo efeito do álcool, porque o rapaz não era tão animado quanto aparentava.

Mark e Santana ficaram se encarando por um tempo até Patrick entrar em sua linha de visão e atrair a atenção dos dois. "Vamos?". Chamou o moreno esticando a mão para o namorado no sofá e Santana aproveitou da deixa dos dois para pegar a bolsa que estava no cabide próximo da porta e sair.

Como Santana já imaginava, a música e a falação eram escutadas a um quarteirão de distância, assim como as vagas para carros. Desejava sentir-se animada como nas vezes que saía com o grupo para alguma inauguração, porém estava precisando forçar os sorrisos. Sabia que mesmo tendo que esfriar a cabeça, as coisas não aconteciam tão rápido. Lisa já havia percebido que havia alguma coisa de errado e estava torcendo para que ela não ligasse os pontos tão rápido, afinal, a amiga conhecia parte de sua história e se conciliasse com a presença da loira à empresa, ainda mais por saber de onde viera e estudara devido à entrevista de emprego, chegaria até Santana fácil.

Lisa pegou no braço de Santana e lhe deu um sorriso empolgado, fazendo a morena responder com sinceridade dessa vez, pois sua amiga estava finalmente saindo para se divertir e não iria lhe desanimar com os seus problemas. Seu olhar voltou para Patrick e Mark que caminhavam à frente e suspirou quando viraram a esquina e deparou-se com uma fila enorme para entrar na boate. "Sem chance". Soltou Santana arregalando os olhos. "Assim nós não vamos aproveitar nada lá dentro". Completou parando de andar, encarando o olhar dos três que havia voltado a atenção à morena.

"Por isso você está aqui". Disse Patrick dando um sorriso debochado. Santana sabia o que aquilo significava e mais uma vez, suspirou fundo.

"Nós não sabemos se isso vai dar certo. A dona desse local não é daqui e provavelmente nenhum empregado dali me conhece". Retrucou Santana arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto Lisa resmungava do seu lado e Patrick se ansiava em sua frente.

"Tem que dar certo, Santana. Só vai lá e tente, pelo menos". Disse o moreno gesticulando para Santana caminhar em direção aos dois seguranças e à mulher que analisava os nomes na prancheta em mãos e dava passagem para as pessoas.

Não havia muito opção, ou iria tentar entrar utilizando seu nome ou enfrentaria a fila quilométrica ao seu lado. Ainda tinha a opção de deixar os três ali e voltar para casa, mas não iria fazer isso. "Qual o nome da dona do estabelecimento?". Perguntou Santana cedendo à primeira opção arrancando um sorriso no rosto dos três.

"Maura Moore". Respondeu Lisa antes que Patrick respondesse.

Santana assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e andou na frente do grupo em direção à mulher da prancheta. Respirou fundo preparando a sua melhor voz autoritária. "É com você que nós precisamos falar pra entrar aqui?". Perguntou Santana indiferente, tentando olhar para o clube através da porta entreaberta, ignorando o olhar de dúvida que surgiu no rosto da mulher.

"Sim, mas vocês precisam entrar na fila". Respondeu a mulher em um tom não tão autoritário. Santana sabia que seria a sua deixa para aproveitar da situação e por isso, dirigiu a sua atenção para a pessoa à sua frente.

"Não foi isso que Maura me disse". Disse a morena franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços no tórax.

"Você conhece a Maura? Quem é você?". Perguntou a mulher abaixando a guarda.

"Santana Lopez e Maura me pediu pessoalmente para vir até aqui hoje à noite para publicar algo no New Times. O que você acha? Eu a conheço ou não? Se quiser, pode ligar para o meu sócio John May e perguntá-lo". Respondeu a morena utilizando seu trunfo perfeitamente. Sempre que usava o nome de John para conseguir alguma coisa, dava certo, afinal seu sócio era uma pessoa conhecida nacionalmente devido o enorme senso critico e fortuna.

A mulher engoliu seco e olhou para as outras três pessoas atrás de Santana e logo em seguida para a morena mais uma vez antes de virar para os dois seguranças. "Lukas e Juan". Ela disse assentindo com um balançar de cabeça, fazendo-os afastar-se da porta para dar passagem ao grupo.

Santana sentiu o aperto da mão de Lisa em seu braço e ouviu os risos de Mark e Patrick logo atrás. Um sorriso inevitável surgiu em seus lábios por fazer seus amigos orgulhosos e assim que entrou, contemplou o local. Podia-se dizer que era uma boate comum, com uma pista de dança oval no meio, algumas mesas espalhadas ao redor e o que lhe surpreendeu foi que havia uma escada em espiral ao lado da pista de dança, levando a um segundo andar, onde tinha vários sofás e um bar privado. Provavelmente era para o vip.

Devido à baixa luminosidade e pelo efeito do álcool ainda estar em sua corrente sanguínea, teve dificuldade de enxergar dentro do local com mais exatidão. Lisa e Patrick afastaram-se provavelmente para ver o resto do local enquanto Mark e Santana caminharam em direção ao bar. Santana sentou-se e pediu uma cerveja enquanto Mark escolhia entre as milhares de garrafas de bebidas em sua frente.

A morena deixou o seu olhar correr pelas pessoas ao redor. Apesar de estar lotado, era possível reconhecer alguns rostos familiares. "Você sabe que eu só disse aquilo mais cedo porque eu quero o seu bem, não é?". Perguntou Mark atraindo a atenção da morena.

"Eu sei". Respondeu Santana dando um gole em sua bebida enquanto encarava o loiro ao seu lado. Não estava magoada com Mark, jamais ficaria por uma coisa dessas, só não desejava tocar naquele assunto no momento. Havia ido à inauguração para distrair-se. "Não precisamos falar disso agora".

"Você está certa". Concordou Mark abrindo um sorris doce nos lábios enquanto degustava a bebida que Santana tentava adivinhar qual era. "Mas nós vamos falar sobre isso". Ele alertou diminuindo o pouco o sorriso quando observou a expressão irritada no rosto de Santana. "Para o seu bem". Completou virando-se no banco para olhar as pessoas, igual Santana havia feito.

A morena não retrucou, porque sabia que Mark iria insistir no assunto e não queria prolongar a conversa. "Quer dar uma volta?". Perguntou Santana tentando distrair os pensamentos que começavam a surgir que lhe derrubaria se não os afastasse logo.

Mark assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e Santana segurou a garrafa firme em mãos preparando-se para se levantar do banco quando observou Lisa e Patrick caminhando em sua direção. Os dois estavam com uma garrafa de cerveja em cada mão e Santana perguntou-se onde eles haviam conseguido, pois só havia um bar. "Onde vocês conseguiram isso?". Perguntou Mark para Patrick com a mesma dúvida da morena.

"Lá em cima". Respondeu Patrick sorrindo, apontando para a área separada do segundo andar, onde Santana julgou ser o local para o pessoal vip. "Eles não pediram nosso nome, acredita? Deve ser por causa da minha beleza". Completou Patrick sorrindo mais uma vez e dando um gole na cerveja.

"Claro, com certeza foi por isso". Disse Santana sarcástica atraindo a risada de Lisa e Mark.

"Nós encontramos alguns conhecidos do trabalho lá em cima". Disse Lisa distraída deixando a garrafa em cima da mesa e sentando-se no banco, fazendo Santana concluir que seria melhor Lisa parar de beber logo.

"Alguém do departamento?". Perguntou Santana sentando-se ao lado da amiga e pedindo outra garrafa para o barman.

"Alguns editores e aquela novata". Respondeu Lisa desviando o olhar de Santana para encarar o rapaz que passava em sua frente, perdendo é claro, a expressão indecifrável no rosto da morena.

"Que novata?". Santana perguntou para ter certeza que não estava imaginando as coisas. Poderia ser qualquer novata, o destino não era tão cruel assim. Ou era.

"Aquela que está arrasando corações. Brittany alguma coisa". Respondeu Lisa levantando-se e virando para Santana. "Vamos dançar?". Perguntou animada olhando para Patrick e Mark que haviam seguido para a pista de dança.

Santana engoliu seco e sentiu todo o seu corpo tencionar. A curiosidade estava falando mais alto e sabia que não tinha o direito de interferir na vida pessoal de Brittany. Já era complicado ter que ver a loira em seu espaço de trabalho e não queria ser um incomodo em seu momento de lazer, porém mesmo que estivesse sendo racional, seu corpo não estava. A vibração em suas células, transmitindo uma queimação indesejada aos seus músculos passariam apenas se visse a loira e poderia se arrepender por isso. "Vamos logo, Santana". Pediu Lisa choramingando pegando no braço da amiga para tentar levá-la à pista.

"Eles não pedem o nome lá em cima, não é?". Perguntou Santana ignorando o pedido da amiga. Seus olhos voltaram para Lisa que balançou a cabeça negando e tentou puxar Santana pelo braço mais uma vez. "Te encontro daqui a dois minutos". Disse Santana apontando para o centro do local.

Lisa assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e caminhou para o ponto mais movimentado da boate. Santana respirou fundo e virou a garrafa de cerveja antes de deixá-la sobre o balcão e caminhar para a escada. Sentia suas pernas tremendo, porque se já achava Brittany bonita no trabalho, estava temerosa com o que fosse encontrar. O primeiro passo no degrau foi o mais difícil, porém quando sua respiração ficou mais leve e mais controlada, subir o resto não foi tão difícil.

Como Lisa havia dito, não pediram nome ou qualquer identificação para entrar e sentiu seus olhos queimarem assim que se virou e encontrou a novata que a amiga havia dito sentada em um sofá isolado com um rapaz que tinha certeza que já o havia visto nos corredores do jornal.

Sentiu o ar ficar mais pesado e sua cabeça rodar. Brittany estava deslumbrante e não conhecia outra palavra que pudesse descrevê-la, talvez perfeita fosse melhor. Os cabelos loiros e longos estavam soltos nos ombros, a franja estava jogada delicadamente para o lado esquerdo enquanto sua maquiagem leve contrastava com o brilho azul de seus olhos. Seu vestido esverdeado e curto exaltava suas pernas torneadas e seu corpo escultural. Santana sentiu seu coração acelerar conforme se perdia na beleza da mulher a alguns metros de distância até que percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Brittany estava sentada próxima demais do rapaz que possuía um braço em seus ombros e falava alguma coisa perto demais do ouvido da loira. Santana observou o sorriso nos lábios da loira quando o rapaz aproximou-se mais uma vez para dizer algo em seu ouvido e correu as mãos pelos braços nus de Brittany. Mas o mais doloroso foi quando o rapaz levou as mãos até o queixo da loira, virando-o em sua direção para tomar seus lábios. Não viu nenhum protesto por parte de Brittany e muito menos tentativa de recuo. Seus olhos arderam ainda mais e o ar agarrou em sua garganta quando a loira afastou-se dos lábios do rapaz e olhou rapidamente em sua direção, como se estivesse sentido que estava sendo observada. Se não a conhecesse tão bem, Santana jamais identificaria por trás do brilho das íris azuis, o choque e a dor presente e por um segundo, duvidou do deleite da loira sobre o rapaz.

Ficaria encarando as íris azuis por um bom tempo se seu corpo não tivesse encharcado em sensações desconhecidas, fazendo-lhe acordar para a realidade. Suas pernas agiram por conta própria quando desceu as escadas apressadas não querendo que ninguém visse o quão quebrada estava no momento. E logo pensou em seus amigos. Havia prometido que ficaria com eles para aproveitar a noite, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria esconder o que estava sentindo e não podia contar a eles. Não estava na hora ainda.

O ar frio da noite tocou seu rosto quando saiu do clube e procurou pelo primeiro taxi que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. O taxista lhe encarou e se não estivesse tão atordoada, sentiria nojo do olhar do homem em seu corpo. Deu o endereço de seu apartamento e deixou sua cabeça repousar no banco, fechando os olhos forte para tentar fazer a dor e as imagens se afastavam de sua mente. "Pegou namorado com outra?". Perguntou o taxista tentando começar algum assunto no qual Santana fez o favor de ignorar. Não queria conversar, não queria nada além de chegar em casa e ter um tempo para si.

Ainda sentia a presença do álcool em seu corpo quando saiu do taxi e sabia que precisava parar com essa rotina antes que acabasse se matando, como dizia Miranda. "Droga". Disse Santana baixo colocando a mão na cabeça para tentar afastar a dor. Miranda iria ficar magoada quando soubesse no buraco que havia caído e não estava conseguindo se levantar, quando naquela tarde havia prometido a ela que ficaria bem.

A morena entrou no prédio e agradeceu mentalmente que o porteiro estava ocupado demais prestando atenção no jogo que passava na televisão, caso contrário, a pararia para perguntar se estava bem ou algo do tipo. Seus dedos apertaram várias vezes o botão do elevador como se fosse fazê-lo ir mais rápido e por um segundo, deixou-se lembrar do perfume de Brittany que ficara impregnado em suas narinas quando ficou ao seu lado na noite anterior. Enlouqueceria se ficasse com isso na cabeça e mesmo sabendo disso, não tentou fazer forças para afasta-lo.

A chave embaralhou-se em suas mãos e soltou um xingamento quando errou a fechadura algumas vezes. Suas costas escoraram na porta assim que entrara no apartamento e deixou que um suspiro doloroso e fraco saísse de seus lábios. Era impossível saber o que estava sentindo quando cada parte de seu corpo exclamava uma aflição diferente. Seu corpo afastou-se da porta e caminhou em direção ao sofá, deixando as chaves e o celular sobre a mesa de centro quando um papel ao lado da almofada do sofá lhe chamou a atenção.

A morena deixou o seu corpo ajeitar-se perfeitamente no sofá antes de pegar o papel em mãos. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se quando leu o nome Lindsay ao lado de um número de telefone e de repente a dor em sua cabeça piorou assim como a confusão de imagens em sua mente. Seus olhos se fecharam e tentou respirar fundo sem sucesso assim que a imagem de uma mulher loira em sua sala apareceu diante de seus olhos. Não sabia se havia sido alguma ilusão ou se de fato tivera uma mulher loira em seu apartamento, pois não se envolvia com loiras. Porém, o papel com o nome do telefone era bastante real. Se tivesse de fato levado aquela pessoa em sua casa, era porque alguma coisa havia dado certo e ficara curiosa para saber o que poderia ser. Abriu os olhos assim que sentiu seu estômago embrulhar quando a imagem de Brittany beijando o rapaz repassou diante de seus olhos.

Ainda não estava raciocinando corretamente quando pegou o telefone em cima da mesa de centro e digitou o número que estava no papel. Sabia que não era o certo a se fazer, mas precisava tentar fazer a dor passar. "Lindsay?". Perguntou Santana incerta assim que a chamada foi completada. A voz do outro lado respondeu animada e Santana sentiu seu estômago embrulhar mais uma vez. "Eu estava pensando...". Começou sentindo a queimação do lado esquerdo de seu peito piorar. "Se você gostaria de vir aqui em casa para tomar algo?".

* * *

_N/A: Eii povo lindo! Pois é, podem tacar pedras ou o que for que vocês queiram tacar, porque eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos devido à demora, né? Foi erro meu dessa vez, há exatamente uma semana atrás, eu fui inventar de mudar algumas coisas nesse capítulo e acabei me enrolando, acabou que passei a semana toda tentando ajeitar e tive alguns compromissos que atrapalharam – me arranjaram emprego só porque minha universidade está em greve e eu não posso ficar em casa a toa, pecado né? Hahahaha ;3 – e acabou que consegui melhorar um cadinho só ontem à noite. Vim o mais rápido que pude pra postar pra vocês aqui e espero que gostem. O encontro das duas pode ter ficado um pouco vago, mas isso é porque no próximo capítulo elas terão uma 'discussão' para complementar, ok? ;D Obrigada pelos reviews lindões de vocês e por acompanharem aqui ainda. Eu sei que falhei em atualizar, mas entrarei agora na linha. Respondendo alguns reviews, **Guest**: fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic e do meu modo de escrita, espero que continue lendo e eu tenho alguns finais alternativos então, vamos ver o que acontece. ;*. **GiuTondin: **hahahaha, eu também fico feliz em saber que você irá ler mais uma fic minha! E eu sinto muito por demorar a postar, farei o possível para não deixar vocês mais na mão. E eu me contaram mesmo sobre divulgar SMS no twitter e até fiquei curiosa, sabia? Não imaginava que tinha tomado proporções tão grandes. E muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste dessa igual SMS! ;**. **Susan Machado: **hahaha, não se preocupe, prevejo que daqui alguns capítulos, dois ou três, será revelado! Espero que posso contar com sua presença até lá! ;*. **L:** hahahaa, olha você aqui de novo! Fico feliz por estar acompanhando essa fic também e espero que goste dela quanto SMS! ;} E podexá que não paro, não! ;***._

_Então é isso povo – que nota grande '-' -, espero que gostem e que continuem acompanhando. Reviews e sugestões são mais do que bem vindos. Uma ótima semana à todos. Um grande beijo! ;}_


	5. Her Lips

_**Before It's Too Late  
**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#5**_

"Está tudo bem?". Perguntou a garota que acabara de sentar-se ao lado da loira no sofá tentando fazer um contato visual com as íris azuis que estavam desfocadas olhando para o copo de bebida em mãos. "Brittany?". Chamou mais uma vez Maggie quando não obteve resposta.

"Vocês deveriam ter falado que era uma boate". Disse Brittany ignorando a pergunta da garota ao seu lado, ainda encarando o líquido incolor no fundo de seu copo.

"Isso faz diferença?". Perguntou Maggie levemente alterada pelo efeito do álcool. Havia sido ideia de Maggie ir à inauguração da boate, afinal, Paul possuía entradas extras e não tinha companhia e sabia que o rapaz havia se interessado por Brittany, bastava juntar o útil ao agradável e ela conseguiria sair de casa no sábado à noite.

"Claro que faz". Respondeu Brittany agressiva, desviando os olhos da bebida para encarar as sobrancelhas arqueadas de Maggie. "Eu te disse que não queria ir para festas". Disse Brittany relaxando os ombros quando percebeu que estava ficando alterada e por isso, deixou o copo na mesa ao lado.

"Você não parecia irritada por ter vindo quando estava beijando o Paul". Disse Maggie sarcasticamente com um sorriso bobo antes de dar um gole na garrafa de cerveja. Brittany desviou o olhar da garota para as pessoas que estavam no primeiro andar. Não queria relembrar do que acabara de fazer. O olhar de Santana carregado de mágoa em sua direção estava tirando-lhe o ar. Por mais que ainda estivesse magoada com tudo o que a morena havia feito no passado, era desconfortável ver e saber que estava causando-lhe dor. Desejou que fosse um pouco mais egoísta para não ter que se preocupar com isso, afinal, já sofria o suficiente para ainda ter que carregar as dores de outra pessoa. Mas Santana não era outra pessoa, ela era o seu primeiro e talvez o único amor. Sempre se preocuparia com ela, independente de qualquer erro que a morena viesse a cometer. Era uma ligação surpreendente que Brittany sabia que não tinha como ser desligada. "Você bebeu demais ou sempre fica ausente?". Perguntou Maggie arrancando-lhe de seus devaneios, para sua sorte. "Encontrei com a secretária da nossa chefe ali embaixo". Comentou a garota quando percebeu que Brittany havia ignorado sua pergunta.

"E ela estava sozinha?". Perguntou Brittany por impulso, torcendo após um segundo que Maggie não desconfiasse do tom curioso em sua voz. Mas a garota estava longe de sóbria e provavelmente não prestaria atenção em um tom de voz.

"Não sei, tinha dois homens com ela dançando ali". Respondeu Maggie apontando para um ponto aleatório na pista de dança que estava lotada demais para Brittany conseguir achar um rosto conhecido. Talvez fosse melhor que não encontrasse com Santana, pois não sabia o que iria dizer ou fazer e também não sabia se queria falar alguma coisa, porque o simples fato de ficar perto da morena já era doloroso. "Você demorou". Disse Maggie para outra pessoa e Brittany não quis virar o rosto para observar Paul aproximando-se. Sabia que depois que beijasse o rapaz não conseguiria afastá-lo tão rápido quanto desejava no momento. Estava sentindo-se sufocada, como se tudo estivesse insuportável demais.

"O barman estava enrolando com as bebidas e ainda entraram algumas pessoas na minha frente". Respondeu Paul sentando-se ao lado de Brittany atravessando um braço por trás de suas costas para tentar trazê-la para mais perto. Foi puro impulso quando Brittany movimentou-se par a afastar as mãos de Paul de sua cintura por se sentir enjoada pelo simples toque do rapaz. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Perguntou Paul tocando o ombro da loira, fazendo-a virar o rosto por obrigação.

"Não, não aconteceu nada". Respondeu Brittany colocando um sorriso forçado nos lábios. "Só estava distraída". Completou engolindo seco quando Paul sorriu e tentou aproximar o rosto para selar seus lábios mais uma vez. Brittany abaixou o rosto na mesma hora para tirar o celular de sua bolsa de mão, tentando ignorar os resmungos do rapaz ao seu lado. Surpreendeu-se por ter três ligações perdidas em seu celular e sabia que precisava retorna-las. Além disso, seria a desculpa perfeita para afastar-se finalmente de Paul. "Licença, mas eu preciso retornar uma ligação". Disse Brittany afastando-se ainda mais de Paul para levantar-se. O rapaz segurou em seu pulso parando-a e atraindo a sua atenção e a de Maggie.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?". Perguntou Paul aproximando-se mais uma vez e a loira sentiu mais uma vez o seu estômago embrulhar. Não sabia o que poderia fazer ou dizer para parar Paul, sendo que quem era culpada era ela própria. Deixou-se ser beijada e retribuiu porque precisava distrair-se por alguns segundos, se possível. Desde que encontrara com Santana sua cabeça não parava de doer. Assim como o seu corpo que sempre exclamava em dores com a mera menção à morena.

"Não precisa, Paul. Eu já volto". Respondeu Brittany colocando um sorriso forçado mais uma vez nos lábios e virou-se antes que Paul tentasse mais alguma coisa e tivesse que cortá-lo mais uma vez.

Brittany desceu as escadas e torceu para não encontrar com Santana, mesmo sabendo que àquela hora Santana não estaria mais ali e com isso, sentiu seu corpo repuxar em dor, umas partes mais intensas do que outras. Ignorou brevemente a típica queimação em seu pulso e seguiu para a saída da boate. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas e em uma delas reconheceu a secretária de Santana. Surpreendeu-se quando a pequena sorriu em sua direção, concluindo que ela poderia estar alterada e dessa vez deixou que um sorriso pequeno, porém sincero, nascesse em seus lábios. Controlou o seu momento de vulnerabilidade mais uma vez e voltou o percurso até a saída sentindo o ar ficar cada vez mais pesado quando olhava a porta distante.

O ar úmido tocou sua pele exposta e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando seus ombros relaxaram e as dores e a queimação ficaram mais brandas. '_Talvez o problema fosse mesmo a boate'_, pensou a loira. Brittany afastou-se alguns metros da porta para poder ouvir melhor a chamada e sentiu seu corpo relaxar ainda mais quando a voz familiar soou no outro lado da linha. _"Eu te atrapalhei?"_.

"Você me fez um favor". Respondeu Brittany com um suspiro fraco no final. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Perguntou alarmada sentindo sua pele arrepiar com o frio, agora perceptível, da noite de sábado. Ignorou os olhares de alguns rapazes em seu corpo e tentou focar sua atenção na pessoa do outro lado da linha, já que sua mente insistia por mandar imagens do último encontro com a morena.

"_Não aconteceu nada, só está ficando tarde e tem uma pessoa sentindo sua falta". _Respondeu a pessoa do outro lado fazendo um sorriso bobo e sincero aparecer nos lábios de Brittany mais uma vez, desaparecendo com tudo o que estava atrapalhando-a no momento.

"Mesmo?". Perguntou Brittany se encostando à parede mais próxima e fechando os olhos, desejando que quando os abrisse estivesse em casa. Ou talvez, estivesse de volta no McKinley e seus sonhos não tivessem sido apagados e seus pesadelos realizados, porque mesmo não querendo admitir, sentia saudades. De tudo.

"_Mesmo"_. Respondeu a outra pessoa com um riso no final fazendo Brittany abrir os olhos e sorrir mais uma vez, finalizando a ligação e fazendo sinal para o primeiro táxi que apareceu, sem nem ao menos avisar seus colegas de trabalho que estavam esperando-a na boate logo atrás.

• • •

Santana sentiu seu corpo queimar e suas pálpebras recusarem-se a abrir. Seus braços estavam mais pesados do que o costume e por isso, não conseguiu afastar as mechas de cabelos que estavam em sua face lhe incomodando. Sabia que não estava sozinha na cama, não só pelo peso, mas porque as dores e o remorso estavam presentes em seu corpo e ainda não estava preparada para enfrentá-los. Talvez se ficasse quieta, conseguisse enganar que estava dormindo e não precisaria ter que encarar a garota ao seu lado.

Mesmo concentrando-se para tentar voltar a dormir, sabia que não iria conseguir, porque o que mais queria no momento era tomar um banho para tentar limpar o seu corpo da besteira que havia feito na noite anterior. Estava torcendo para que a água limpasse também os sentimentos que estavam sufocando-lhe e fazendo seus olhos arderem. E estava prestes a levantar-se para afastar-se o mais rápido possível de Lindsay quando sentiu seu pescoço ser atacado pelos lábios da loira em sua cama e teve que conter-se para não empurrá-la. Seus olhos abriram-se devagar e torceu que a garota não perceber o arrependimento em seu rosto.

Os lábios de Lindsay começaram a traçar um caminho perigoso até os lábios da morena e Santana constatou que precisava parar com aquilo antes que ficasse mais difícil de controlar a loira ao seu lado. A morena abriu os olhos e para sua surpresa, Lindsay parou seus movimentos e ficou lhe encarando com um sorriso transbordando os lábios. Precisou controlar o enjoo em seu estômago enquanto olhava para os olhos da garota, sabendo que estava prestes a destruir outra pessoa. Talvez o apelido que Patrick havia lhe dado de 'ceifadora' caísse mesmo bem. Seus olhos cerram-se e se sentiu mal por aquele cargo e resolvendo acabar logo com aquilo, Santana afastou os braços de Lindsay de seu corpo e se sentou na cama encostando os pés no carpete e dando as costas para a garota atrás. "Acho que está na hora de você ir". Disse Santana ríspida encarando o chão.

Um silêncio estranho formou no comodo e a morena quase virou o rosto pra ver se Lindsay ainda estava ali, porque nunca se sabem o que podem fazer ou não. Talvez ela tivesse prestes a atacar a morena também, mas Santana não se preocupou com isso. Ela não seria a primeira e muito menos a última. "Ok". Disse Lindsay por fim e Santana não fez esforço para saber o que carregava aquelas pouco palavras que a loira havia dito, sabia que não era coisa boa. "Eu já imaginava que seria assim mesmo". Completou Lindsay levantando-se da cama. Santana virou o rosto com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para encarar a loira que pegava as peças de roupa no chão para vestir. O que impressionava Santana era que a garota estava sendo verdadeira, por mais que estivesse levemente magoada, ela não se importava. Era como se ela tivesse usado Santana igual a morena havia feito. "Você não fica com loiras e quando eu cheguei ontem parecia que você tinha visto um fantasma. E o pior, você gosta de uma loira, não é? Por isso que não fica com nenhuma. Acho que você até resmungou o nome dela dormindo, Britt alguma coisa".

"O que você quer, Lindsay?". Cortou Santana ficando irritada e confusa com tudo o que Lindsay estava falando. Como que uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer poderia dizer tantas coisas ao seu respeito se seus amigos não enxergavam isso em três anos de amizade? "Se você sabia que seria assim, você não deveria ter vindo. Pelo o que eu saiba ninguém estava te obrigando". Completou Santana deixando os nervos falar em seu lugar.

"Eu só estava querendo a mesma coisa que você". Respondeu Lindsay com um sorriso sínico nos lábios. "Ou melhor, eu não estava querendo o mesmo que você. Eu adoro um desafio e quando me disseram que você não fica com loiras, tive que provar que era errado". Completou a loira terminando de vestir a blusa e sorrir sinicamente mais uma vez na direção da morena.

Santana sentiu-se irritada e estava controlando o máximo que podia para não empurrar Lindsay para fora de sua casa. Sabia que o que havia feito não era honrável, porém não diferenciava muito do que a loira também havia programado. Sentiu-se usada e mais suja do que já se sentia antes e mais do que nunca, desejou voltar algumas horas para impedir outro erro. A morena repirou fundo e fechou as mãos, sentindo toda irritação correr por seu sangue e despertar seus sentidos. Sem dizer nada, Santana levantou-se e vestiu o roupão que ficava na poltrona em frente à cama e caminhou para a sala. Não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Lindsay estava lhe seguindo, porque como ela já havia conseguido o que queria e não tinha necessidade de ficar mais tempo, ela não era tão boba de arriscar o autocontrole de Santana. "Pode ir, ambas já conseguimos o que queríamos". Ordenou Santana caminhando até a cafeteira ainda sem encarar Lindsay.

"Se um dia quiser repetir, não jogue o meu número fora". Disse Lindsay dando um riso no final antes de abrir a porta da sala. Santana apertou as mãos no balcão para tentar dissipar um pouco da raiva que estava sentindo. O que mais lhe irritava, era que a culpa não era totalmente da loira. Mais uma vez, havia agido por impulso e não parou para pensar nas consequências, pois queria apenas afastar o que estava sentindo. Um prazer momentâneo, por assim dizer.

"Eu acho que parei no apartamento errado". Uma voz familiar soou da porta e Santana levantou a cabeça apenas para observar Lisa de óculos escuros e com a mão na testa encarando a loira que estava escorada no batente da porta. "Eu estou com tanta dor de cabeça, enjoo e sede que estou perdendo até o caminho da casa da minha amiga". Completou com um riso fraco e cansado fazendo Santana perguntar-se o quão ruim a amiga havia ficado ontem depois de ter vindo pra casa.

"Entra logo Lisa". Ordenou Santana ainda irritada ignorando Lindsay parada na porta. A pequena assustou quando ouviu a voz de Santana e pedindo licença pra garota parada na porta, Lisa tirou o óculos e esticou o pescoço pra olhar na direção da voz. Santana cerrou os olhos sentindo a dor de cabeça apontar e o enjoo voltar a perturbar. "Está esperando alguma coisa?". Perguntou Santana virando para Lindsay que negou com um balançar de cabeça e acenou antes de sair do apartamento, dando espaço para Lisa finalmente entrar e caminhar na direção do sofá. "Quer alguma coisa?". Perguntou Santana sentindo seus ombros relaxarem com a ausência da loira.

"Você tem algum remédio que cura ressaca em um minuto?". Perguntou Lisa deitando no sofá e colocando a almofada no rosto.

"Tem café e aspirina". Respondeu Santana servindo-se de uma xícara de café após separar um pouco para Lisa. "Não tem efeito rápido, mas dá pra sobreviver". Disse a morena equilibrando as duas xícaras enquanto caminhava até o sofá. "Tem cerveja também, ajuda muito".

"Eu nunca mais vou beber". Choramingou Lisa afastando a almofada para olhar para a morena que apenas deu um balançar de ombros e voltou a encarar a xícara fumegante de café em mãos. "Eu preciso ficar chocada agora ou depois com a ilustre presença que tive agora?". Perguntou Lisa ironicamente. Santana revirou os olhos e Lisa aproveitou para continuar, sabendo que a amiga não se pronunciaria a isso. "Você nunca fica com loiras, nunca!". Exclamou a pequena fazendo Santana cerrar os olhos com a voz fina que apenas contribuiu para a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo. "O que ela tinha de diferente? Ela te ameaçou pra dormir com ela? Ou você estava devendo?".

"Ela não tinha nada de diferente". Respondeu Santana deixando a xícara em cima da mesa de centro. "Eu dormi com ela porque quis". Completou recostando-se no sofá e fechando os olhos desejando que o dia e as lembranças da noite anterior sumissem rápidas para o seu próprio bem.

"Mas você nunca dorme com loiras!". Exclamou Lisa mais uma vez e Santana até acharia cômico se não estivesse tão aborrecida e arrependida. "Ela deve ter alguma coisa que te fez querer ela...". Analisou a pequena criando uma expressão pensativa na face, formando um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Santana. Sabia que Lisa era petulante, mas não tanto. "Ela fez a dor passar?". Perguntou Lisa dando um belo chute e Santana manteve-se indiferente para não demonstrar a surpresa. Talvez Lisa realmente a conhecesse.

"Não, só piorou". Respondeu Santana engolindo seco já sentindo a usual queimação. Talvez fosse se acostumar com ela com o tempo já que iria ter todo o tempo do mundo para isso.

"Você não quer falar mesmo sobre isso, não é?". Perguntou Lisa encarando Santana e não esperou pela amiga responder, pois os olhos de Santana eram fiéis e nunca falhavam em mostrar alguma coisa, mesmo que a morena não soubesse disso. "Ok, não falaremos sobre isso". Alegou a pequena sentando-se para poder tomar finalmente o café que Santana havia lhe trazido, provavelmente tendo que apreciá-lo frio.

"Arranjou alguém?". Perguntou Santana agradecendo Lisa internamente. Não falaria em voz alta como havia ficado gratificada com sua amiga não insistir no que estava lhe fazendo mal. Além disso, estava realmente curiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido com Lisa, Patrick e Mark. Provavelmente um dos rapazes iria bater em sua porta em alguns minutos para querer saber do motivo de sua fuga e Lisa não conseguirá ficar calada e contará sobre Lindsay. A morena já sentiu a dor de cabeça aumentar de antemão, apenas lembrando-se de que ainda precisava limpar-se, pois talvez realmente melhorasse o sentimento de enjoo e arrependimento que estavam presentes em cada célula de seu corpo.

"Não". Respondeu Lisa desanimada e Santana não se surpreendeu. "Mark até tentou me arrumar com um cara, só que ele ficou mais interessado nele do que em mim". Completou Lisa arrancando outro sorriso no rosto da morena, mesmo que fosse pequeno. "Eu esbarrei com aquela novata ontem de novo". Disse Lisa depois de alguns minutos em silêncio encarando o café e fazendo uma careta enquanto Santana ainda tentava manter a postura indiferente, sendo que seus sentidos haviam disparados. "Ela parecia magoada com alguma coisa".

"Deve ter cansado de beijar aquele esquisito". Disse Santana secamente sentindo que a irritação de mais cedo estava voltando a inundar o seu corpo, só que dessa vez, por um motivo diferente. Sentia raiva de ter visto Brittany beijando outra pessoa e sentia mais raiva ainda de estar naquele estado por causa disso. Ela deveria estar aceitando que cada uma seguiu sua vida, mas estava difícil. Muito difícil.

A morena levantou-se sentindo seus sentimentos agitados e seu corpo esquentar. Precisava afastar aqueles pensamentos e as imagens de Brittany com outra pessoa e sabia que por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria ignorar o sentimento que recusava-se a acreditar que estava sentindo. "Qual o nome daquele cara que estava com ela?". Santana perguntou atraindo a atenção de Lisa, talvez pelo tom furioso que sua voz havia adquirido.

"Paul Drew, por quê?". Perguntou Lisa curiosa arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Porque eu quero que você diga à Morgan para demiti-lo". Respondeu Santana convicta.

• • •

A textura áspera do cigarro tocou seus dedos enquanto encarava para o maço cheio na outra mão. Sua boca e garganta estavam ansiando pela ingestão de nicotina que relaxaria os seus membros e traria um conforto momentâneo, porque era disso que precisava no momento, um conforto momentâneo. Já havia alguns meses que havia parado com esse vício pelos irritantes pedidos de Lisa e Patrick, porém todos possuem algumas recaídas e Santana estava passando por um delas naquele momento. Recordava-se brevemente de como se sentia melhor quando dava a primeira tragada e como seu corpo exclamava pela segunda, terceira e quarta. Recordava-se também de quando havia começado com aquele terrível ato e sempre ficava impressionada em como era nova e como já havia adquirido o seu segundo vício. Havia ficado pior quando se mudara para Seattle, deixando Miranda e seus pais preocupados. Ainda não havia acendido um desde que comprara mais cedo antes de ir para o trabalho, sabia que se começasse a fumar perto de Lisa iria ouvir por um dia inteiro, então preferiu adiar mesmo que tivesse dúvidas sobre conseguir ficar com um maço tão perto por um dia inteiro.

"Morgan já fez o que você mandou". Disse Lisa abrindo a porta enquanto a morena escondia o maço dentro da gaveta. Santana não precisava olhar para o rosto da amiga para saber que ela ainda estava aborrecida com a decisão que Santana havia tomado. Por mais irracional e infantil que havia sido, a morena não conseguia se arrepender e sabia que levantava várias perguntas e teria que começar a pensar logo quando Lisa começasse a falar. Surpreendeu-se por não ter discutido com a pequena no dia anterior quando dera a ordem, talvez fosse porque Lisa não estava se sentindo bem e estivesse cansada e fraca para tentar argumentar, apesar de não ter deixado de exigir saber o porquê daquela atitude. "E Nicholas me pediu para avisar que irá se atrasar alguns minutos". Completou a pequena e Santana assentiu com um balançar de cabeça enquanto recostava-se na cadeira e encarava Lisa.

"É só isso?". Perguntou franzindo o cenho quando percebeu que Lisa queria perguntar algo. Sabia o que a pequena queria perguntar, ela queria perguntar por que a morena não iria voltar atrás, por que ela iria querer aquilo, por que estava agindo diferente ultimamente e vários outros porquês. Santana não voltaria atrás, não ligaria para Morgan e diria que estava irritada por ter visto a sua ex-namorada beijando um colega de trabalho por isso tomou a decisão, porque ter visto a loira com outra pessoa a estava matando, porque por mais que tentasse ignorar o que estava sentindo e por mais egoísta que fosse nada a faria voltar atrás, porque essa ideia a fez sentir um pouco melhor e comparado ao estado lamentável que se encontrava, o que aliviasse suas tensões era lucro.

"Sim, só isso". Respondeu Lisa visivelmente irritada e Santana deixou o seu lado orgulhoso tomar conta das suas atitudes mais uma vez e não tentou reverter aquele embaraço enquanto observava a pequena caminhar até a porta e batê-la forte, provavelmente chamando a atenção dos editores que ficavam do outro lado da sala da morena.

Santana levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até a janela que ficava atrás de sua mesa, desejando que alguma coisa chamasse sua atenção e a ajudasse a distrair por meros minutos, porque estava sentindo que tudo a sua volta estava desmoronando em efeito dominó e como era de esperado, ela havia empurrado a primeira peça. Estava magoando seus amigos, a si mesma e mais uma vez, Brittany, porque a partir do momento que a loira descobrisse sobre Paul, não precisaria pensar muito que a atitude havia sido de Santana e não de Morgan. E talvez fosse mais um motivo para Brittany lhe odiar. A morena engoliu seco e sua visão ficou turva por alguns segundos, porque mais uma vez havia seguido o caminho errado porque agiu por impulso.

A porta da sala rangeu alta e Santana imaginou que Lisa havia voltado ainda mais indignada para fazer as perguntas que haviam ficado presas em sua garganta e dessa vez, Santana decidiu que iria responder tudo o que Lisa queria saber; a morena não esconderia mais, porque estava sentindo-se sufocada com a culpa e com o remorso. Era muito fardo para carregar sozinha e seus ombros estavam começando a ficar pesados demais para levantar todos os dias e agir como se nada estivesse acontecido, dia após dia.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Santana?". Perguntou uma voz terrivelmente ríspida, carregada de indignação. Santana sentiu todas as células do seu corpo ficarem agitadas conforme se virava para encarar Brittany que fechava a porta atrás de si e caminhava em sua direção ameaçadoramente. Sabia que a loira ficaria irritada, mas não imaginava que ela iria tão longe a preço de entrar em sua sala e lhe dirigir a palavra. "Que diabos você está pensando Santana?".

"Eu não tenho que te responder isso". Retrucou Santana aproximando-se do tom agressivo que a loira havia tomado assim que as imagens de Brittany com Paul tomou sua mente mais uma vez e em parte, agradeceu por isso já que estava complicado ter que encarar as íris dilatadas de Brittany expressarem tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo lhe deixando tonta. Fora também a aproximação com o corpo da loira precisando dar um passo para trás, encostando-se no vidro da janela.

"É que claro que não, não é mesmo? Você só foi impulsiva mais uma vez e fez o que seria melhor para você e não tem explicações para isso, porque é o jeito 'Santana' de ser". Exclamou Brittany ofegante e Santana sentiu seu ventre contrair quando a loira desceu o olhar para os seus lábios antes de voltar a encarar seus olhos. "Você sempre faz o que vai ser melhor para você e nunca pensa em como será para a outra pessoa". Disse Brittany ainda mais ofegante acreditando que Santana poderia ouvir como seu coração estava acelerado e sentir a carga de adrenalina que corria por seu corpo. "Você nem ao menos aceita que está errada".

"Eu estou errada?". Perguntou Santana franzindo o cenho e dando um passo na direção da loira, conseguindo sentir a respiração pesada e quente próximo do seu rosto e o contato com as íris azuis ficaram ainda mais pesado, porque sabia que aquela conversa havia deixado de ser sobre a demissão de Paul. "Relacionamento entre funcionários é antiético e proibido neste estabelecimento e você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de cair na boca do primeiro que visse". Devolveu Santana sentindo um calor familiar correr por suas veias e uma carga elétrica tencionar seus músculos. A queimação familiar também estava presente e mais forte do que já esteve.

"Qual direito você pensa que tem de me falar isso se você aproveita da primeira oportunidade que surge para levar alguma funcionária pra cama?". Perguntou Brittany cerrando os olhos sentindo a dificuldade que a morena estava tendo em concentrar-se. Havia tantas coisas que a loira gostaria de expressar e tantas perguntas que queria fazer que não estava conseguindo se organizar. Seus olhos estavam ardendo e não era momento para fraqueja, não na frente de Santana. "Você não tem direito nenhum sobre minha vida pessoal e sobre o que eu deixo ou não de fazer".

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua vida pessoal". Cortou Santana tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras que haviam saído de seus lábios. Estava sentindo o ambiente ao seu redor ficar cada vez mais quente e insuportável e por mais que tentasse forçar os seus pés a recuarem um passo, seu corpo estava grudado no chão, obedecendo a ordem apenas de aproximar-se da loira, que pelo visto, não estava conseguindo ordenar seus movimentos também.

"Não minta pra mim, Santana". Exigiu Brittany e Santana estava começando a ficar enjoada de ouvir o seu nome sair tão ríspido dos lábios de Brittany e por falar neles, a morena precisava arranjar um modo de parar de encará-los, porque deixava seus pensamentos desfocados e sua garganta ainda mais seca. "O que você quer, afinal?". Perguntou Brittany abaixando a guarda pela primeira vez que entrara, fazendo Santana ser invadida por várias sensações diferentes,assim como dores, por ver tudo o que estava transparecendo nas íris azuis de Brittany. E por mais surpreendente que fosse não conseguia responder àquela pergunta, porque ela nem ao menos havia passado por sua cabeça antes. Ela sabia que queria uma chance para conversar com Brittany e tentar se explicar, porque como havia assumido, sentia falta da loira, porém o que realmente queria? A voz de Brittany ecoou mais uma vez no fundo de sua cabeça repetindo a perguntas várias e várias vezes enquanto perdia-se encarando a loira em sua frente. Como que ela iria responder que de fato ela queria Brittany de volta? Que ela havia se arrependido de tudo que havia feito e queria ajeitar os seus erros e se possível, voltar no passado para tentar concertá-los? Não poderia dizer isso para a loira, não naquele momento que tudo ainda estava confuso e não estava preparada física e psicologicamente para um provável 'não'.

Sua respiração estava ficando ainda mais irregular enquanto sentia a presença de Brittany e começava a observar os pequenos traços que demonstravam que a loira estava agarrada no autocontrole que havia restado, porém estava incerta se duraria por muito tempo. Seus lábios entreabriram para dizer alguma coisa ou contestar tudo o que Brittany estava dizendo, mas o ar logo faltou em seus pulmões quando Brittany inclinou a cabeça em sua direção e seus narizes se tocaram antes dos lábios de Brittany tomarem os seus agressivamente, mandando embora o resto do juízo que restava na morena naquele instante. Santana levou as mãos à nuca de Brittany trazendo-a para mais perto enquanto abria os lábios para deixar a língua de Brittany ir de encontra à sua, tremendo fortemente com o contato que cegava seus sentidos e deixava a loira levar embora toda a saudade que sentia, dando lugar ao desejo avassalador que corria de uma para outra conforme intensificavam o beijo. A morena sentiu as costas baterem no vidro da janela, sentindo também as mãos de Brittany apertarem a sua cintura e até sentiria um pouco de dor, se seu corpo não estivesse tão anestesiado com o toque da loira em seu corpo, desaparecendo com qualquer vestígio de dor ou queimação. Sua pele ardia de uma forma que só sentia com a loira devido ao calor que irradiava do corpo da loira e corria pelo seu, fazendo seus joelhos ficaram bambos desejando que aquele momento não acabasse tão cedo. Estivera longe tempo suficiente de Brittany para vê-la afastar-se tão rápido e com esse mero pensamento, suas mãos desceram para as costas da loira, certificando-se de que ela não se afastasse. Mesmo sabendo que o ar lhe faltaria logo e precisaria cessar o contato, Santana intensificou ainda mais o beijo e sentiu o corpo de Brittany vibrar contra o seu e não pôde deixar de apreciar a textura dos lábios de Brittany nos seus e do perfume da loira embriagando mais uma vez.

Santana sugou os lábios de Brittany e ouviu um som escapar dos lábios da loira e sentira tanta saudade dele quanto do corpo e dos lábios de Brittany no seu encaixando-se perfeitamente.

A loira encostou a testa na de Santana tentando recuperar o ar e aproveitou para continuar apreciando a presença de Santana tão perto, confundindo como sempre todos os seus sentimentos e sentidos. Brittany havia se desligado do mundo ao seu redor já que as mãos de Santana faziam círculos em suas costas e os lábios da morena brincavam com os seus enquanto tentava compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Assim como Santana, Brittany havia desejado por muito tempo ter Santana em seus braços mais uma vez e chegara até a pensar que isso jamais iria acontecer devido a tudo que tinha acontecido com elas no passado. Com esse pensamento mais as mãos de Santana descendo para sua cintura e apertando-a levemente, a loira abriu os olhos e se sentiu sufocada. Havia ido longe demais e não estava conseguindo suportar o choque de realidade em seus ombros e por isso retirou as mãos da cintura de Santana. E como se a morena estivesse com brasas nas mãos, a loira afastou-se das mãos que estavam em sua cintura.

Santana desejou que não tivesse aberto os olhos para encarar o arrependimento nas íris de Brittany, porque isso doía da mesma forma que um 'não' vindo da loira, talvez até mais do que isso. Santana deu um passo na direção de Brittany vendo a loira se afastar enquanto tocava os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos encarando as íris escuras da morena, trazendo de volta todas as dores e sensações massacrantes que corriam no corpo de Santana antes do contato. Mais um passo em direção à Brittany e outro recuo da loira. Santana sentiu uma parte de seu corpo desmoronar sabendo que a outra parte não iria durar muito assim que Brittany se afastasse de vez. E não demorou muito até Brittany dar mais um passo e depois outro para longe da morena até que saísse totalmente da sala antes de encarar uma Santana abalada e intacta próxima à janela.

* * *

_N/A: Eii povo! Olha só, não demorei dessa vez. Uma semana certinho e talvez até no mesmo horário, não lembro agora. Então, eu acabei de chegar de viagem, estou morrendo de sono e cansaço, mas não iria deixar de postar ainda hoje, afinal, eu prometi à vocês que seria pontual ou pelo menos tentaria. Aproveitaram no feriado ou estão contando as horas para Glee voltar? ;3 Não sei se sou a única, mas estou um pouco desanimada com essa temporada, Brittana afastada não é muito bom e os spoilers que li nem me deixaram muito satisfeita. Sem contar que tá entrando um monte de cambada nova e estão esquecendo os antigos, né? Ai ai, mas vamos falar da fanfic. Agradeço muito todos os comentários motivadores e lindos que tenho recebido e as sugestões também que são sempre bem-vindas, por sinal! ;D Como eu tinha dito no capítulo passado, agora está tudo desenvolvendo e seguiremos para uma conversa menos explosiva nos próximos capítulos, porque querendo ou não, ainda tem o choque e vários obstáculos para serem superados, infelizmente.. Fico feliz em saber que estejam gostando e acompanhando fielmente, estou dando o meu melhor e farei isso até o final, fazendo o possível para agradar a todos. Como eu tinha dito, eu atrasei alguns capítulos por causa do trabalho que arranjei, mas como as aulas nas federais estão voltando, provavelmente terei que sair para voltar à ralar e com isso sobrará ainda mais tempo para escrever. E ah, respondendo alguns reviews: **Guest **Eba! Fico feliz que vocês irá acompanhar a fanfic, é sempre ótimo ter novos leitores e espero que continue gostando e fique com vergonha de sugerir algo, certo? e obrigada pelos elogios e elas terão uma conversa decente sobre o passado logo logo. ;** / **coquetel17 **Hahaha, obrigada! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. ;** / **GiuTondin** Hahahaha, é mais famosa do que eu imagino mesmo, porque eu realmente fiquei surpresa com a fama dela e nossa, fico muito feliz mesmo por isso. Dá muito ânimo para continuar e estar melhorando sempre ;} Fico feliz em saber que está gostando e viciando (hahahaha ;3 ) na fanfic, e podexá que não vou atrasar mais, ok? ;** / **Susan Machado** Tenho os finais alternativos sim e é claro que você tem direito a isso, ué! Hahahaha, é minha fã, certo? (nossa, fiquei até sem jeito ;x) Tem mais do que direito. Hahaha. Fico feliz qu esteja gostando e espero que continue acompanhando. Farei o possível para não te deixar se remoendo ai pela demora, ok? ;**.  
_

_Desejo uma ótima semana à todas e espero que gostem desse capítulo. Beijo grande ;] _


	6. Broken Girls

_**Before It's Too Late**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#6**_

'_Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove e dez'. Santana repetia incessantemente em sua cabeça enquanto tentava controlar-se para não encarar Brittany à sua frente. Tentava concentrar-se na voz irritante de Berry e nas reclamações de Mercedes e Tina, porque sabia que se olhasse para os olhos azuis de Brittany, não conseguiria desviar sua atenção para outro ponto tão cedo. Além do mais, Quinn estava começando a desconfiar de que o que ela e Brittany faziam não era só por diversão. A ideia de que estava interessada em Brittany além do sexo era assustadora e inacreditável. Precisava colocar Quinn em seu lugar, porque o que saía da boca da amiga estava começando a lhe deixar sem sono. É claro que gostava de Brittany, eram melhores amigas desde a infância e é claro que gostava de passar o tempo junto com a loira. Ela era a única que a entendia e a distraía. E eram melhores amigas, só isso. 'Mas e se a amizade não for suficiente?'. Santana formulou em sua mente a pergunta que lhe tirava o sono todas as noites desde o dia que Brittany havia aceitado sair com Artie. Seu estômago embrulhou na mesma hora ao lembrar-se dos dois juntos e não recordava de ter ficado tão feliz quando ouviu Brittany dizer que eles haviam terminado. Não sabia se sua cara de nojo estava atraindo a atenção das meninas à sua volta ou se era o seu silêncio desde o começo da discussão para saber qual música seria escolhida para o mash-up._

"_O que foi?". Perguntou Santana em um tom irritado para Quinn que lhe encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Tem alguma criança perdida sentada atrás de mim e você está de olho nela? Afinal, você deve estar lotada de desejos maternos". Alfinetou com a sua conhecida rispidez. Não foi surpresa quando todas as meninas olharam em sua direção e arregalaram os olhos inclusive Brittany e sentindo o olhar desapontado da loira em sua direção, seu estômago embrulhou mais uma vez e forçou-se a ficar encarando Quinn em vez de virar o rosto e encarar Brittany._

"_Você é insuportável, Lopez". Quinn resmungou com as bochechas vermelhas e com o cenho franzido. Santana sabia que a amiga estava segurando-se para não soltar algo que fosse lhe ofender e isso a deixou curiosa. Quinn não era de segurar as palavras quando Santana lhe ofendia e pelos milhares de pensamentos que rodeavam a cabeça da morena naquele momento, um pavor repentino fez o seu corpo vibrar. _

_Seu olhar deixou o rosto de Quinn e como se um imã estivesse controlando as suas ações, as íris azuis logo tomaram conta do seu campo de visão e seu corpo vibrou mais uma vez, porém de uma forma diferente da anterior. Buscou e juntou toda a força que lhe restava para levantar-se e caminhar até o piano que estava logo ao lado. Não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo no momento, porque sua cabeça simplesmente não parava de trabalhar. Estava começando a lhe causar uma irritante dor, que misturaria com o irritante enjoo e daria uma combinação perfeito de uma Santana irritante. A morena sentou-se no banco do piano e pegou a tablatura à frente para tentar distrair-se e ignorar a conversa das meninas que logo haviam voltado a falar sobre a apresentação e de como precisavam ganhar dos meninos. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta quando ouviu a voz de Brittany interagindo com o assunto e estava pensamento seriamente em levantar-se e ir pra casa. O seu dia não estava sendo bom, porque não estava entendendo seu corpo e isso era culpa de Quinn e de Brittany. Em especial, era culpa de Quinn, se a amiga não tivesse sido atrevida o suficiente para questionar o seu relacionamento com Brittany, não estaria nesse estado e já teria tomado coragem para atender os telefonemas de Puck para encontrá-lo. E era culpa de Brittany porque as sensações prazerosas e confortantes que percorria pelas suas veias só apareciam com a loira, não havia menino ou menina que lhe transmitisse o mesmo sentimento de paz como Brittany fazia. E isso estava deixando Santana insana. _

_A voz de Berry sobressaindo a das outras meninas tirou Santana de outro devaneio para o bem da morena. Seu corpo virou na direção do grupo de meninas e tentou concentrar-se mais uma vez, afinal, se já não estavam desconfiando da sua sanidade, passariam a desconfiar se não interagisse ou voltasse a ser como era antes; antes de ter Brittany dominando os seus pensamentos vinte e quatro horas por dia. Porém, Brittany sempre dominou seus pensamentos, até mesmo quando eram pequenas, a diferença é que agora Santana tinha tomado consciência disso e por isso estava tão assustada e perdida. A voz estridente de Berry atraiu a atenção da morena mais uma vez para a realidade e não recordou de quando havia ficado tão desligada. Os olhos escuros caíram imediatamente na direção das íris azuis que estavam lhe encarando sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Um sorriso tímido formou nos lábios de Brittany quando teve certeza de que Santana estava com o olhar preso no seu e a morena sentiu seu corpo queimar, tremer e uma corrente elétrica massagear seus músculos conforme passava em suas veias e artérias. Santana não percebeu que seu coração acelerou de imediato e que tudo pareceu ficar ainda mais claro, sendo que até mesmo respirar tornou-se insuportável, porque estava longe de Brittany, apesar de estarem no mesmo cômodo, sentia que a loira estava a quilômetros de distância. E por fim, um sorriso pequeno formou-se nos lábios de Santana. _

_O toque de seu celular fez com que a sensação de conforto esvaísse em segundos e aproveitou para levantar-se e caminhar até sua mochila. Não tentou ler o olhar de Brittany quando quebrou o contato visual e ignorou o seu subconsciente amaldiçoando sua covardia. O número no visor do aparelho fez seu estômago embrulhar mais uma vez naquela tarde e atendeu antes que voltasse a pensar no por que daquilo. "Por que está enchendo a minha paciência, Puckerman?". Perguntou Santana rude voltando a caminhar até o piano para ter a sua privacidade. _

"_Você não retorna minhas ligações e não me encontrou no estacionamento no final da aula". Respondeu Puck no mesmo tom irritado e rude de Santana. "Tem outro cara, é isso?"._

"_E se tiver?". Perguntou Santana sentindo as palavras saírem arranhadas de sua garganta e sua cabeça rodar. Agradeceu que estava sentada e que não estavam prestando atenção na sua conversa, porque não estava conseguindo controlar a raiva que estava sentindo no momento. E de onde ela teria vindo?_

"_Quem é o babaca? Me diz que eu vou acabar com ele agora mesmo". Perguntou Puck alto demais e Santana engoliu seco, porque o primeiro nome que passou em sua cabeça era o mesmo que estava atormentando os seus sentidos._

"_Quem você acha que é para me cobrar isso, Puckerman?". Perguntou a morena aumentando o tom de voz sem perceber. "Você me diz que não sou sua, passa duas semanas em uma prisão juvenil sem mandar notícias e agora está ressentido?". Perguntou mais uma vez e aproveitou do silêncio do outro lado da linha para concluir. "Vá procurar por uma de suas menininhas desesperadas". Santana finalizou a chamada e deixou o celular sobre suas coxas enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração e preparava-se para responder aos olhares curiosos em sua direção, porque não era difícil de imaginar que as meninas ao seu lado estavam remoendo de curiosidade para saber por que ela havia despejado Puck, sendo que ela era uma das que costumava correr atrás do rapaz. Porém, nenhuma delas sabia o porquê e talvez nem ela mesma saiba, ou talvez sim e não estava preparada para dizer em voz alta. _

"_Com medo de pegar alguma doença, Santana?". Perguntou Rachel ironicamente atraindo a atenção da morena que apenas virou o corpo na direção da voz._

"_Não, só estou deixando o caminho livre para você Berry, porque sexo com o Finn não é nada comparado com Puck e eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de ter uma ótima noite. Só estou te ajudando". Respondeu Santana cinicamente vestindo sua máscara para poder sobreviver por alguns segundos, mesmo que esse fardo estivesse começando a pesar seus ombros. Mercedes e Tina seguraram o riso, Quinn arregalou os olhos e mostrou-se tão ofendida quanto Rachel, enquanto Brittany continuava indiferente à situação com uma expressão ilegível na face e por um momento, Santana ficou preocupada e desejou que um buraco abrisse sob seus pés para que pudesse ficar um sem pensar por um algum tempo. _

"_Acho que já podemos ir para casa". Disse Mercedes levantando-se enquanto as outras garotas faziam o mesmo, dizendo as palavras certas no momento certo. "Já escolhemos as duas músicas e só falta preparar as roupas e não se esqueçam de pegar roupas de couro pretas, bandanas, cordões e todos os acessórios que possam ser uteis". _

_Santana levantou-se mais uma vez e caminhou até a mochila, colocando-a no ombro e caminhando para fora da sala para finalmente sentir o ar entrar em seus pulmões e acalmar seus ânimos. Sentiria que iria explodir se ficasse mais alguns minutos presa dentro daquela sala. Recostou-se em um dos armários do corredor e esperou que Brittany saísse da sala junto com as outras meninas, porque como toda quarta-feira a loira iria passar a noite em sua casa, um acordo que Santana fez com os Pierce quando ainda era criança e que se seguiu pelo resto da amizade das duas. A voz de Brittany confortou mais uma vez seu corpo e seus olhos logo se fixaram na porta à espera da loira, sentindo seu coração saltar forte Brittany sorriu em sua direção e caminhou ao seu encontro após acenar para Tina e para as outras meninas. "Vamos, San?". Perguntou Brittany aumentando o sorriso na face e Santana não conseguiu fazer nada além de engolir seco e assentir um balançar de cabeça. 'Por que eu estou tão idiota?', desesperou a morena em pensamento. _

_A morena não viu quando Quinn olhou na direção das duas com uma sobrancelha arqueada ou quando o sorriso em seus lábios formou-se automaticamente, porque estava hipnotizada pelo perfume de Brittany confundindo seus sentidos. Seus passos estavam sendo automáticos, guiando-a para o estacionamento ao lado da loira. "Por que você falou com o Puck daquele jeito?". Perguntou Brittany quebrando o silêncio assim que entraram no carro e Santana deu a partida._

"_Só estava irritada e não queria falar com ele". Respondeu Santana fixando os olhos na pista, sentindo o olhar de Brittany queimar sua face, porque mesmo sabendo que a loira às vezes era um pouco lerda, ela a conhecia tempo o suficiente para saber que estava escondendo alguma coisa. E de fato estava e ainda não podia falar, porque ainda não sabia o que estava escondendo. As sensações e os sentimentos que corriam pelo seu corpo há tanto tempo estavam começando a ser nomeados na mente de Santana, deixando-a ainda mais irritada e sem paciência, porque se recusava a acreditar._

"_Eu lembro que uma vez o __Lord Tubbington__ me deixou irritada quando escondeu minha mochila. Fiquei três dias sem falar com ele. Puck escondeu alguma coisa de você, San?". Perguntou a loira suavemente e um sorriso involuntário formou-se nos lábios de Santana, porque ela simplesmente amava quando a ingenuidade de Brittany tomava conta da loira. Ela amava também quando a loira sorria o seu – e apenas seu – sorriso predileto. Ela amava mais ainda a forma que Brittany se preocupava e tentava fazer de tudo para deixá-la melhor e devido a tantas outras coisas que amava em Brittany, talvez ela de fato amasse todo o conjunto. _

"_Não Britt, ele só estava sendo implicante como sempre". Respondeu Santana sentindo seu coração terrivelmente acelerado e jurou que talvez ele fosse sair de seu corpo. 'Sim, eu a amo, mas como amiga. E só, sempre só', retrucou Santana em pensamentos tentando acalmar-se para chegar em casa com segurança já que estava começando a sentir suas pernas tremerem. 'E por que diabos eu estou pensando nisso ainda?'._

"_Então por que você ainda sai com ele?". Perguntou Brittany e Santana olhou surpresa em sua direção, porque o tom que a loira usou para pronunciar aquelas palavras era novidade para a morena. Era uma espécie de frustração e isso não era comum na Brittany, não na sua Brittany. Santana sentiu sua cabeça estalar e optou por voltar a encarar a pista à frente. _

"_Porque ele é um garoto e eu uma garota, Britt". Respondeu Santana com a voz falha. "É assim que funciona". Completou sentindo uma pressão forte em seu peito e suspeitou que talvez estivesse ficando doente, porque cada parte do seu corpo estava aparentando uma dor diferente. _

"_Eu sou uma garota e você sai comigo". Indagou Brittany e Santana sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais. Suas mãos apertaram no volante e ignorou mais uma vez a tentativa de contato visual de Brittany, porque não confiava em si mesma naquele momento, não quando não estava reconhecendo-se e não sabia se teria o seu autocontrole presente quando necessitasse._

"_Você é minha melhor amiga, B. É diferente". Disse Santana sentindo um nó na garganta e torcia fielmente que Brittany mudasse de assunto. Não estava no dia para aquele tipo de conversa, precisava tirar as próprias dúvidas antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa que Brittany perguntasse._

_Santana apenas olhou para Brittany alguns minutos depois, quando havia finalmente chegado em casa e o carro já estava estacionado na garagem. A loira estava de cabeça baixa olhando para a pulseira que Santana havia presenteado-a no seu décimo primeiro aniversário. Naquele mesmo ano Brittany presenteou Santana com uma pulseira similar, dizendo que representaria o laço de amizade das duas, como se uma tivesse uma parte da outra, sendo que loira não sabia que já havia anos que as duas se pertenciam. "O que foi, B?". Perguntou Santana fracamente sentindo a culpa corroer seus ossos e pesar seus ombros._

_Brittany levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção de Santana. "Nada, S. Só estava pensando". Respondeu a loira abrindo um pequeno sorriso que não convenceu a morena e preferiu que não obrigaria Brittany a conversar sobre o que ela estava pensando já que temia o que fosse._

_As duas saíram do carro e caminharam lado a lado até a porta. Os pais de Santana já estavam em casa e por um momento ficou preocupada com o que eles poderiam ler em seu rosto a partir do momento que entrasse, já que estava ficando ainda mais difícil usar a sua máscara ao lado de Brittany. A morena deu o primeiro passo para dentro da casa, seguida por Brittany que carregava as duas mochilas na mão. As vozes dos pais da morena logo ecoaram no local e Santana caminhou para o cômodo ao lado, avistando seus pais sentados no sofá assistindo algum programa de compras na televisão. A mãe da morena foi a primeira que virou na direção das duas garotas paradas no batente da porta, cumprimentando-as com um sorriso na face. "Boa noite, meninas. Vocês demoraram". _

"_Estávamos ensaiando com o coral". Respondeu Santana cruzando os braços no tórax tentando permanecer firme. "Vocês vão a algum lugar?". Perguntou Santana arqueando as sobrancelhas quando observou a vestimenta do casal. _

"_A sua avó nos convidou para um chá e nós estávamos apenas esperando vocês duas chegarem". Respondeu o pai da morena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto levantava-se junto com sua esposa. _

"_Nós temos tantas coisas para fazer, mama". Retrucou Santana cerrando os olhos e soltando um suspiro no final. Elas realmente precisavam fazer algumas coisas, como exercícios de casa e procurar as vestimentas que Mercedes havia solicitado mais cedo. E além do mais estava cansada, tanto física quanto mentalmente. A sua mente havia trabalhado mais do que o necessário e tudo o que queria era ficar em casa e tentar esquecer-se do dia que teve e a ideia de ficar às sós com Brittany estava aquecendo todo o seu corpo._

"_Mas já faz quase um mês que você não visita sua avó, Santana". Alertou a mãe da morena franzindo o cenho e caminhando na direção da morena. Santana engoliu seco e olhou na direção de Brittany que parecia alheia à situação. _

"_Eu irei no final de semana". Disse Santana encarando a mulher mais velha, tentando fazer a sua melhor expressão cansada e convincente. _

"_Certo, Santana. Final de semana sem falta". Com um suspiro cansado, o pai da morena se pronunciou. "Nós voltamos logo, meninas". Disse o homem antes de acenar na direção das duas e sair junto com sua esposa. _

_Santana soltou um longo suspiro e pegou na mão de Brittany para irem ao seu quarto, sentindo todo o seu corpo vibrar com o simples contato. Seus olhos ainda não haviam se movido na direção das íris de Brittany e concluiu que o silêncio da loira talvez fosse o mesmo do seu; ela estava apreciando o contato entre as duas e estava se perguntando por que não podia andar desse jeito o tempo todo, já que causava uma sensação tão prazerosa em ambas. Com esse pensamento, Santana entrelaçou ainda mais sua mão na de Brittany, como se estivesse buscando algum tipo de força. _

_A morena empurrou a porta do quarto com a mão livre e a fechou assim que Brittany passou. Com uma força descomunal, Santana afastou sua mão da loira e caminhou até a cama que ficava no centro do quarto. Brittany deixou as mochilas em cima da cama da morena e abriu a que lhe pertencia para retirar uma toalha de banho. Santana passou as mãos no rosto tentando controlar a bola de neve que havia se formado para não seguir a loira até a porta do banheiro. Ainda estava muito confusa e muito dolorida, não sabia e não estava pronta para lidar com tudo aquilo. Sua garganta arranhou e sentiu a familiar necessidade de sentir-se relaxada correr por seu corpo. Seu corpo ergueu-se e caminhou em direção ao guarda-roupa, abrindo uma das portas e procurando entre as peças de roupa o maço de cigarros que havia escondido de seus pais. Apesar de eles terem descoberto desse seu terrível vício, não gostava de deixar a mostra o que os deixava infeliz. Suas mãos abriram o pacote e a textura áspera tocou a ponta de seus dedos. Suas células vibravam em antecipação e sua boca estava seca, sentindo a forte ausência da nicotina em sua corrente sanguínea. Colocou o primeiro cigarro entre os lábios e sentiu sua língua arder, assim como sua garganta. Não prolongou para ascendê-lo, porque tudo o que queria era de um momento. Um momento para desligar-se momentaneamente e para sentir seus músculos relaxarem e sua mente acalmar. Estava quase se esquecendo do motivo de estar tão tensa até ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Não viu como o primeiro cigarro acabou tão rápido, já que estava concentrada nas imagens da loira banhando-se que passavam diante de seus olhos. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, assim como seus joelhos, porque não estava conseguindo controlar a carga de adrenalina que tomavam cada célula de seu corpo, fazendo-a desejar desesperadamente Brittany, porque sabia que só se sentiria bem se Brittany estivesse contigo. _

_E por isso, não conteve seu corpo quando a loira abriu a porta do banheiro enrolada na toalha. Seus lábios foram de encontro com os de Brittany no mesmo instante e suas mãos fixaram-se nas costas da loira, impedindo-a de se afastar mesmo sabendo que não havia outro lugar que Brittany quisesse estar que não fossem em seus braços. A loira respondeu o beijo na mesma intensidade da morena, fazendo-a tremer quando entrelaçou a sua língua na de Santana, arrancando um som conhecido da morena. E Santana não se atentou ao fato de Brittany não ter reclamado do gosto de nicotina em seus lábios, talvez ela estivesse desejando por esse momento tanto quanto Santana. E esse mero pensamento motivou ainda mais Santana desejando ainda mais pela sensação de estar finalmente em paz com seu corpo e mente, e por isso, suas mãos seguraram na parte superior da toalha de banho de Brittany, trazendo-a ao chão com apenas um movimento. Sentiu a pele quente e macia de Brittany sob a palma de suas mãos e apertou-se ainda mais contra o corpo de Brittany, como se quisesse fundir-se nele. _

_Não percebeu que Brittany estava guiando seu corpo até sentir o tecido macio de sua cama contra suas costas. Suas mãos desceram até a cintura de Brittany e aproveitou que a loira havia afastado os lábios para absorver um pouco de ar e logo em seguida atacar a pele macia do pescoço de Brittany com seus lábios, deixando beijos e leves marcas por todo o local. A morena forçou seu corpo a sentar-se na cama, fazendo com que Brittany sentasse sobre suas coxas e entrelaçasse as penas em sua cintura. Era indescritível como Brittany conseguia fazer tudo parecer insuportável e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo. As dores de cabeça e nos músculos haviam passado e conforme Brittany distribuía os beijos em seu pescoço, Santana perdia-se mais. Como se fosse possível. "Muita roupa". Disse Brittany ofegante e Santana vibrou com a voz fraca e rouca da loira e logo tratou de retirar a blusa das cheerios. Um gemido rouco saiu de seus lábios mais uma vez quando Brittany apertou as mãos em suas costas e tomou seus lábios mais uma vez. _

_Suas mãos posicionaram mais uma vez nas costas da loira e com um movimento, seu corpo estava sobre o de Brittany. Suas mãos corriam pela lateral do corpo de Brittany, tomando a marcação perfeita em suas digitais, mesmo que já tenha decorado o corpo da loira. As mãos de Brittany caminharam até o zíper da saia da morena e Santana a ajudou a retirar as peças de roupa que faltavam. O contato com as peles fez com que um suspiro saísse dos lábios das duas garotas e Santana estava certa que iria perder a razão se não tivesse Brittany naquele momento. Seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez e Santana colocou uma mão entre seus corpos, descendo na direção que mais pulsava no corpo de Brittany. E sem delongas, a morena introduziu dois dedos em Brittany, fazendo a loira arquear as costas e morder o lábio inferior de Santana, fazendo a corrente elétrica que corria no corpo da morena transportar-se para o corpo da loira._

_Os lábios da morena atacaram mais uma vez a pele nua do pescoço de Brittany e desceu até o ombro da loira e logo em seguida para os seios, enquanto Brittany ofegava e gemia com a testa contra o pescoço de Santana. O ar quente que saía dos lábios da loira motivava ainda mais Santana, que cessou os movimentos apenas quando o corpo de Brittany parou de tremer e quando seus dedos ficaram molhados. A testa de Brittany estava contra o ombro de Santana quando a morena colocou ambas as mãos na cintura da loira e tentava recuperar a respiração e desacelerar seu coração. Seu corpo caiu exausto ao lado do corpo de Brittany e seus olhos pesados fecharam-se. Sentiu as mãos de Brittany rodear sua cintura e os lábios da loira correr do seu ombro até seus lábios, depositando alguns beijos no local. Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso quando Brittany levou os lábios até a bochecha de Santana e depois voltou para os seus lábios. Em paz. Era dessa sensação que Santana procurava quando dormia com Puck ou com qualquer outra pessoa, ou quando também fumava as dezenas de cigarro em um dia. Porém, como explicar que Brittany era a única capaz de lhe promover isso? Como explicar todas as sensações que sentia com Brittany? E como explicar que o que Quinn havia falado para implicar, e talvez de curiosidade, estava atormentando-lhe por tanto tempo? _

"_Eu amo você". Essas três palavras fizeram com que a mente de Santana travasse e seu coração parasse. Sentiu o peso em seus ombros triplicarem e do mesmo modo que seu corpo havia travado, ele havia voltado ao normal, ardendo todas as células presentes, fazendo seu coração acelerar mais do que o normal. Seus olhos procuraram rapidamente pelos de Brittany e ficou desapontada quando viu que a loira estava com os olhos fechados e com a respiração leve. Santana precisava olhar nos olhos de Brittany para saber o que aquilo significava, porque mesmo já terem dito que se amavam antes, a forma que a loira havia dito, tão sincera, pura e calorosa, não aparentava ter o mesmo sentido de antes. As mãos da morena voltaram a ficar trêmulas e seu estômago embrulhou mais uma vez. Tomando cuidado para não acordar a loira, a morena levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o guarda-roupa, pegando outro cigarro e ascendendo-o, esperando que ele aliviasse pelo menos uma pequena parte da aflição em sua corrente sanguínea. _

_E com todos os sentidos distorcidos e seu corpo contorcido em dores desconhecidas, a morena entreabriu os lábios tentando pronunciar as três palavras anteriores, mas elas ficaram agarradas em sua garganta, assim como a sua covardia que a deixava intacta ao chão. Suas mãos apalparam o telefone celular em cima da cômoda que ficava próxima ao guarda-roupa e digitou o número que havia gravado em sua mente por obrigação. Não teve chance de preparar um discurso, porque no primeiro toque, a chamada foi completada. "Amanhã no Breadstix depois da aula. Leve o rodas, Puckerman"._

"Santana?!". Uma exclamação ecoou no banheiro e a morena sentiu uma força estranha em seus ombros e pelo susto, seus olhos logo entreabriram e viu-se obrigada a levantar a cabeça do fundo da banheira, deixando o ar entrar em seus pulmões e aquecer o seu corpo. "Díos, Santana!". Miranda exclamou mais uma vez e Santana ainda tentava clarear a sua visão, tomando consciência da situação apenas alguns segundos depois quando sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e adquirirem uma coloração avermelhada.

"Miranda, o que você está fazendo?". Perguntou Santana puxando a toalha que estava no cabide ao lado para cobrir-se antes de levantar-se da banheira. Por mais que tivesse compartilhado metade de sua vida com Miranda, não conseguia sentir-se confortável naquele momento e devido a esse comportamento, um sorriso singelo se abriu nos lábios da mulher mais velha, escondendo ligeiramente as marcas de preocupação em sua pele morena.

"O que eu estou fazendo?!". Perguntou Miranda retoricamente voltando a ficar irritada com a despreocupação de Santana. "O que você está fazendo, Santana?! Está há três dias sem ir ao trabalho e fica trinta minutos dentro do banheiro sem me responder, o que você acha que estou fazendo? Ficando estressada e preocupada com você, como sempre".

Santana engoliu seco e abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha palavras para retrucar a tudo o que Miranda estava jogando em sua direção, porque imaginava como ela estava preocupada. A mais velha já havia presenciado uma época perturbada na vida de Santana e diante do que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias, parecia que a morena estava revivendo o seu passado e isso de fato, assustava e preocupada Miranda. Santana sentiu as mãos de Miranda tocar suas bochechas, erguendo seu rosto para que seus olhos fossem de encontro aos dela. "Desculpe-me". Sussurrou Santana sentindo seus olhos arderem e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Não queria que Miranda a visse quebrada, porque era como ela sentia-se no momento. Tudo estava desmoronando mais uma vez. "Eu só não sei o que fazer". Admitiu Santana com a voz ainda mais falha e pesada. As mãos de Miranda desceram para as suas costas e Santana sentiu os braços da mais velha rodear o seu corpo e sem delongas retribuiu o abraço, porque se sentia só e nunca pensou que um abraço poderia significar tanto e trazer tantas coisas boas.

"Você deve fazer o que você não fez anos atrás". Disse Miranda e Santana apertou o abraço e sentiu os olhos arderem ainda mais. "Não a deixe ir".

• • •

Era a terceira vez que ignorava o discurso de Nicholas – sem contar as vezes que ignorou os de Lisa – de como havia sido fraca por ter voltado a fumar e de como sua saúde estaria sendo prejudicada, porque já não bastava a bebida, ainda tinha o cigarro para completar o desastre de seus órgãos. E era também o terceiro cigarro que acendia naquela manhã em um intervalo de uma hora. O vício havia voltado pior e concluiu que não deveria ter parado antes, porque poderia se controlar, coisa que não estava conseguindo fazer naquele momento. E sabia que precisava controlar-se, porque sair de sua sala para ir à ala para fumantes estava atrasando os seus compromissos. "Eu realmente pensei que você não fosse vir mais para o trabalho". Disse Nicholas com um sorriso debochado nos lábios enquanto servia-se de uma taça de água na sala de Santana. "Lisa e Morgan precisaram mentir para John dizendo que você tinha pegado uma terrível gripe". Completou o rapaz dando um gole na água e Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas em sua direção esperando que ele continuasse. "A sorte que temos Lisa aqui para adiantar algumas coisas para você".

"E o que te faz achar que eu não estava gripada?". Perguntou Santana tentando ignorar a culpa em seu corpo ao saber que Lisa havia trabalhado e desgastado o dobro por problemas que não a envolviam.

Nicholas deu uma longa gargalhada enquanto colocava a taça sobre a mesa da morena antes de respondê-la. "Porque só existem duas coisas que te fazem ficar de cama: ressaca e mulheres". Nicholas riu mais uma vez e Santana revirou os olhos, cruzando o braço no tórax. "Não se faça de ofendida Santana, você sabe que é verdade".

"Que seja Nicholas". Cortou Santana preferindo ignorar o que o rapaz à sua frente havia acabado de falar, porque apesar de ser verdade, não precisava que lhe relembrasse. "Se Lisa já adiantou minhas coisas, o que você está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou a morena ríspida tentando acabar com aquele assunto o mais rápido possível, porque estava sufocando-lhe com as lembranças da última vez que estivera naquela sala. Já imaginava que não conseguiria se sentir bem quando passasse pela porta e ficasse às sós, só não sabia que seria tão asfixiante. Ainda não havia se aproximado da cortina que dava ao corredor para observar Brittany, porque se a mera lembrança de tê-la em seus braços estava destruindo-a, não sabia o que aconteceria se a visse. Porém, a voz de Miranda ainda ecoava no interior de sua mente e sabia que a mais velha estava certa, porque no fundo, nunca deixara de amar Brittany e sabia que jamais deixaria e se quisesse fazer as coisas certas pelo menos uma vez na vida, ela precisava começar admitindo aquilo para si própria para depois correr atrás do que realmente queria. Reconquistaria Brittany, mesmo que desgastasse todo o seu ser, esse seria o seu principal e único objetivo.

"Só estava vendo como você estava". Respondeu o rapaz chamando a sua atenção para a realidade.

"Agora que você já viu que eu não perdi um braço ou uma perna, você pode ir". Alertou Santana levantando-se para acompanhar Nicholas até a porta, aproveitando para respirar um ar que fosse diferente, porque poderia estar perdendo a razão, mas tinha certeza que o perfume de Brittany estava impregnado na sala, ou talvez estivesse em seu corpo. Santana fechou a porta ao passar e apoiou as costas no batente porta.

"É bom ver que você está de volta". Disse Nicholas sarcasticamente e Santana reconheceu um tom de sinceridade no fundo daquelas palavras do rapaz. Um sorriso ingênuo formou nos lábios de Nicholas e Santana não soube se era para ela ou para Lisa que estava encarando os dois.

"Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo". Disse Santana franzindo o cenho e caminhando até a mesa de Lisa entrando na frente do contato visual do casal, fazendo um careta surgir no rosto da pequena à sua frente. "Como está indo o conto de fadas?". Perguntou Santana destacando o tom debochado fazendo Lisa ficar com as bochechas ainda mais coradas e sabia que eles tiveram um progresso, afinal, o tom de voz que Nicholas usou enobrecendo Lisa mostrava que ele não falava apenas profissionalmente.

"Eu não acredito que eu senti a sua falta aqui". Resmungou Lisa ajeitando o óculos na face antes de abaixar a cabeça para terminar de organizar os compromissos atrasados de Santana.

"Eu sei que você sentiu minha falta e por que fica correndo do assunto?". Perguntou Santana revirando os olhos enquanto usava a mesa como apoio para o seu corpo, uma desculpa plausível para vigiar o corredor, esperando que Brittany entrasse em seu campo de visão e pudesse finalmente começar a fazer alguma coisa.

"Porque você é irritante e provavelmente bebeu ou fumou demais para achar que eu tenho interesse no Nicholas". Respondeu Lisa exaltando um pouco o tom de voz, mostrando que não era só a raiva que estava presente, como também o constrangimento. "Se você está procurando alguma coisa para fazer, pode pegar metade dessa papelada que você deixou atrasar".

"Não, sinta-se à vontade para terminar". Cortou Santana virando o rosto para lançar um sorriso torto carregado de deboche na direção de Lisa, recebendo em troca mais resmungos e um olhar reprovador. Seus olhos voltaram a encarar o correr e seu coração deu um salto quando observou a loira que esperava passar pelo corredor e caminhar na direção da mesa de café. "Eu já volto para terminarmos essa adorável conversa". Disse Santana levantando-se, sentindo seu corpo vibrar em antecipação e suas pernas enfraquecerem conforme caminhava na direção de Brittany.

Ainda não tinha certeza do que iria falar, porque a imagem de Brittany recusando-lhe ainda estava bastante viva em sua memória e sabia que isso apenas dificultava tudo. Mais alguns passos e finalmente sentiria o perfume de Brittany inundar os seus sentidos mais uma vez, apesar dele não ter ido embora ainda. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais e sua respiração ficou ofegante, sabia que suas mãos estavam tremulas e provavelmente travaria quando finalmente estivesse perto da loira. Seria mais um constrangimento para a sua enorme lista e por um segundo, quis sentir raiva de ter sido dispensada, porque se caso sentisse, não precisaria desafiar todas as dores em seu corpo e os alertas em seu cérebro. Um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios e não precisou dizer nada para atrair a atenção de Brittany, porque a loira se virou de imediato, como se estivesse acabado de tomar algum choque ou algo parecido. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Santana quando encarou as íris de Brittany e precisou manter os pés firmes no chão. "Não sabia que você havia viciado em café". Santana disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça e ficou surpresa ao ouvir sua voz limpa.

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe mais ao meu respeito". Cortou Brittany voltando a encarar o copo de café sobre a mesa. Santana engoliu seco e ignorou a queimação e a pontada de dor em sua cabeça. Estava começando a sentir a paciência querer esvair de seu corpo, porém precisava aceitar que ela era o motivo de toda a dor e raiva de Brittany, mesmo tendo ficado em pedaços quando Brittany lhe recusou. Talvez fosse um troco. "O que você quer?". Perguntou Brittany terminando de misturar o açúcar no café e levantando os olhos na direção da morena.

Santana precisou pigarrear para ter certeza que iria conseguir pronunciar alguma palavra, porque estava perdendo o controle dos seus sentidos. Arrependeu-se de ter descido os olhos par aos lábios de Brittany e tratou de voltar a encarar os olhos da loira, mesmo que não fosse muito vantajoso. "Uma hora". Santana respondeu e Brittany arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Uma hora do seu tempo, é tudo o que eu peço". Completou a morena observando Brittany desviar o olhar para encarar mais uma vez o copo de café em mãos, como se estivesse tendo dificuldades para encarar as íris da morena e sentir a vulnerabilidade de Santana tão presente e viva.

A morena esperou cada segundo de silêncio de Brittany e sabia que outro 'não' de Brittany doeria na mesma intensidade que o primeiro, porém estava disposta a encarar o que viesse. Estava segurando-se para não tocar Brittany e implorar para que ela falasse 'sim', mas seria expor-se demais e não queria que tomassem conhecimento do que estava acontecendo no momento. Sentiu seu corpo vibrar e chamaria a atenção de Brittany em segundos se não tivessem feito em seu lugar. A loira levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante e olhou na direção dos cubículos e Santana acompanhou o seu olhar, procurando marcar o rosto da pessoa que havia atrapalhado a sua conversa com a loira. Não reconheceu a garota de cabelos castanhos que gesticulou para a loira ir ao seu encontro e não tentou identificar quem era a garota, porque seus olhos caíram mais uma vez de encontro com os de Brittany e sentiu seu coração voltar a ficar acelerado quando percebeu a próxima ação da loira. "Eu preciso ir". Disse Brittany com a voz falha.

• • •

"Desisto!". Exclamou Brittany frustrada levando as mãos às têmporas para acariciá-las e tentar dissipar a dor que dominava toda a região. Mesmo depois de oito horas, Brittany não conseguia se concentrar em seu trabalho, porque tudo o que passa em sua mente era o olhar devastado de Santana. Estava torturando-se com a dor da morena e a culpa estava massacrando cada parte de seu corpo. Sabia que já havia passado do limite e fazer Santana sofrer não iria mudar o que tinha acontecido, precisava aceitar as condições que haviam sido impostas e precisava deixar sua racionalidade agir antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Você precisa relaxar". Disse Maggie esticando o corpo no outro lado do cubículo para olhar Brittany que estava com os olhos fechados e com as mãos apertando a testa. "Uma bebida cairia muito bem agora, sabia?". Sugeriu a garota sabiamente com um sorriso empolgado nos lábios.

Brittany apertou ainda mais os olhos e tentou afastar a lembrança dos lábios e das mãos de Santana em seu corpo. Tentou afastar também a corrente elétrica que correria pelos seus membros quando se lembrava do calor da morena penetrando seu corpo e da mistura de sentimentos que haviam abordado-a. Havia sido um ato precipitado, mas não se arrependia de tê-lo feito e não poderia descontar a sua frustração em Santana. "Você tem razão, uma bebida cairia muito bem agora". Disse Brittany abrindo os olhos e colocando as mãos na mesa, firmando sua decisão.

"Finalmente você concordou com algo que eu disse". Alegrou Maggie levantando-se e contornando o cubículo para encarar a loira. "Então, aonde vamos?". Perguntou sugestiva com um sorriso na face enquanto observava Brittany guardar algumas coisas na bolsa preparando-se para se levantar.

"Eu já tenho companhia, desculpe Maggie". Cortou Brittany colocando a bolsa no ombro enquanto contornava a garota e dava de ombros. Despediu com um acenar de mãos e sentiu a ansiedade dominar todas as partes de seu corpo enquanto caminhava na direção da porta que tinha entrado há alguns dias atrás. Seus lábios estavam secos e apesar de não aparentar, estava confiante, porque era o único sentimento que permitia sentir no momento. Agradeceu internamente que mais da metade dos seus colegas de trabalho já haviam ido embora e isso incluía a secretária de Santana, porque sabia que precisaria tomar cuidado com as suas ações em seu espaço de trabalho para o seu bem e o de Santana. Sentiu borboletas no estômago ao relembrar do hálito quente de Santana em seus lábios no momento que parou enfrente a porta. Impediu no mesmo instante a vibração em seu ventre e com o resto de força que lhe restava, levantou sua mão para bater duas vezes consecutivas na porta.

A cada segundo que se passava esperando do lado de fora da sala, Brittany sentia uma dose diferente de adrenalina em suas veias e estava sentindo suas mãos coçarem para tocar a maçaneta e acabar com aquela demora, porém manteve-se intacta e sentiu sua garganta arranhar e sua cabeça pesar quando ouviu passos na direção da porta e alguns segundos depois, uma Santana surpresa estava em seu campo de visão. "Você tem uma hora". Alertou Brittany fracamente.

* * *

_N/A: Eii povo! É uma surpresa para vocês também que eu estou atualizando toda semana? Hahahaha. Pois é, finalmente arranjei um tempo para colocar as coisas em dia, apesar de que tudo vai ficar bagunçado de novo porque minha universidade acabou de sair de greve. Ou seja, não fiquem com raiva se eu demorar, okay? Já aviso antes que jamais irei abandonar a fic, mesmo que eu enrole um cadinho. Darei um jeito no meu horário de continuar postando toda segunda. ;D E então, falando sobre a fanfic.. Agora está chegando a parte que eu acho que todas vocês esperavam, não é? Uma conversa descente entre as duas para colocar os pingos nos 'is' (nossa senhora.. '-' ). E o que acharam do flashback? Eu pretendo colocar outros em capítulos futuros e gostaria de saber o que vocês acham da ideia. Fica melhor ou não? E então, esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho mais longo e espero que vocês não fiquem cansadas lendo, hahahaha. E ah, não sei se vocês estão ansiosas para isso, mas teremos músicas daqui a pouquinho. Eu agradeço mais uma vez pelos reviews lindos que todas vocês deixam e pelo carinho e pelos elogios, eu fico até sem saber escolher as palavras certas para agradecer direitinho. ;3 Espero que esse carinho seja carregado até o final, porque ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, como eu venho dizendo. E não se esqueçam, sugestões são sempre ótima semana à todas e uma boa leitura. Enormes beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ;} _


	7. Second Chance

_**Before It's Too Late**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter#7**_

"_Por que você está tão quieta hoje, San?". Perguntou Brittany chamando a atenção da morena pela segunda vez naquela tarde já que essa atitude estava assustando não só a loira como também o resto das meninas que estavam na sala do coral junto com as duas. Metade do dia já havia se passado e o que Brittany havia soltado na noite anterior estava perturbando Santana de uma maneira que estava lhe preocupando. Seus pensamentos e dúvidas eram o que a caracterizava naquele instante, porque seu subconsciente lhe informava que iria se arrepender amargamente do que havia programado para mais tarde. Ainda não havia comentado com Brittany sobre o encontro duplo e a ideia de desmarcá-lo estava entorpecendo a sua mente, porque sabia que era o certo a se fazer. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Perguntou Brittany mais uma vez dessa vez tocando em seu braço e forçou a não se afastar do toque da loira, porque sua pele havia ficado terrivelmente quente sob as mãos de Brittany._

"_Não aconteceu nada, B". Respondeu Santana optando por encarar a linha e agulha em mãos, porque se já estava com dificuldades de falar com a loira, encarar seus olhos seria uma missão impossível. A morena ouviu um suspiro sair dos lábios de Brittany e engoliu seco, sentindo a queimação que antes estava localizada apenas em seu braço espalhar por outras partes de seu corpo. _

"_Eu só quero ver o rosto dos meninos quando assistirem a nossa apresentação". Disse Mercedes quebrando o silêncio e o constrangimento que ficara após a resposta de Santana._

"_O lado bom é que não precisaremos perder tempo vendo a deles, pois teremos ganhado". Completou Tina com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto trocava um olhar cúmplice com Mercedes antes de voltar a costurar a jaqueta de couro._

"_Pelo menos dessa vez não teremos a desculpa das vitaminas". Disse Quinn arrancando um sorriso nos lábios de Mercedes. "Não é mesmo, Berry?". _

"_São erros do passado e não devemos nos lembrar deles". Respondeu Rachel revirando os olhos e voltando a se concentrar na calça de couro que estava em suas mãos. A resposta trouxe o silêncio à sala mais uma e Santana até teria notado-o vir, porém não estava conseguindo manter a sua concentração em nada. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes havia deixado a agulha cair de seus dedos. Seu olhar ainda estava perdido e sem brilho, pois daqui a algumas horas teria que comparecer ao encontro duplo e precisava arranjar um modo de avisar Brittany._

"_S, você pode vir aqui por um instante?". Perguntou Quinn atraindo milagrosamente a atenção de Santana, fazendo a morena perceber que a cheerio não estava mais sentada em sua frente e sim em pé na porta da sala, despertando a curiosidade de Santana._

"_O que você quer, Fabray?". Perguntou Santana sem paciência enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha e sentia o peso em seus ombros triplicarem por estar ignorando o olhar de Brittany em sua direção._

"_Preciso da sua ajudar pra pegar alguns materiais no vestiário". Respondeu Quinn com um tom autoritário que não teve muito efeito em Santana. A morena revirou os olhos mais uma vez e tentou se concentrar na costura pela última vez, decidindo que se não conseguisse iria tentar no outro dia. Não precisava de mais um motivo para ficar irritada ou frustrada. _

_Não queria ajudar Quinn, por mais que a considerasse algo próximo de amiga, não se via na obrigação de ter que ajudá-la com uma coisa dessas. Porém, sabia que talvez pudesse ser um pouco melhor se ficasse longe de Brittany por alguns minutos. Talvez sua razão voltasse ao lugar e os sentimentos que inundavam seu corpo poderia finalmente desaparecer, e no momento, era tudo o que Santana desejava. Desligar-se._

_Sem delongas, a morena levantou-se da cadeira e deixou as peças de roupa em seu assento, deixando sua força esvair por meros segundos quando o olhar de Brittany fora capturado pelo seu. Sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas e teve certeza que seu coração havia entrado em pane. As íris azuis da loira perfuraram as escuras da morena e o brilho estava tão intenso que Santana suspeitou que pudesse ficar cega. "Vamos logo, S". Ordenou Quinn, fazendo Santana respirar fundo e sair do encanto de Brittany. Uma tarefa um tanto difícil, para não dizer impossível._

"_Que pressa é essa?". Perguntou Santana assim que saiu da sala do coral e começou a andar ao lado da cheerio. Ainda sentia uma corrente estranha correr por seus ossos, vibrando intensamente cada célula e deixando sua respiração desregulada como se tivesse acabado de correr. Estava tentando voltar ao normal quando sentiu a mão de Quinn agarra em seu antebraço e no segundo seguinte se viu sendo arrastada para a porta o banheiro feminino. "Mas que merda?!". Exclamou Santana arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto Quinn trancava a porta logo atrás e caminhava na direção da morena. Dúvidas e mais dúvidas corriam na mente de Santana e chegou a sentir uma pontada de preocupação quando a loira em sua frente olhou em seus os olhos._

"_O que está acontecendo?". Perguntou Quinn cruzando os braços no tórax enquanto encarava pesadamente a morena._

"_Eu que pergunto isso, Fabray". Retrucou Santana exasperada cerrando os olhos e tentando deixar a voz firme e autoritária para se igual à Quinn._

"_Isso tem a ver com o que eu disse sobre você e a B?". Perguntou Quinn mais uma vez, ignorando os debates e o nervosismo de Santana para o seu próprio bem, porque era possível ver a tensão correr pelos músculos da morena pelo olhar da mesma. A agitação de Santana piorou quando a cheerio retomou o assunto que dera início a todas as perturbações da morena naquele momento. E devido a isso, às lembranças, aos erros, às mentiras e a tudo que estava tentando ignorar, tomaram-na em um baque forte. Fora obrigada a engolir seco para tentar desfazer o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta e por um segundo, jurou que havia visto uma preocupação brilhar nos olhos caramelos de Quinn. _

"_Você só pode estar delirando. Realmente Fabray, pensei que teria superado essas loucuras". Retrucou a morena não tão firme dessa vez, dando as costas para a cheerio e caminhando até a pia, mantendo as mãos firmes na borda enquanto encarava-se no espelho. Como havia chegado àquele ponto? Como que simples provocações poderiam tê-la levado tão longe, para um caminho que estava incerta se teria volta? Ou melhor, Santana sabia que não teria volta e por isso estava se crucificando._

"_Estou?". Perguntou Quinn retoricamente caminhando até a morena para ficar na pia ao lado. Pelo canto do olho Santana pôde observar a loira encarar o próprio reflexo no espelho. "Às vezes nem tudo saí como queremos". Suspirou Quinn e Santana voltou a encarar-se. O vazio em seus olhos e o cansaço emocional estavam estampados ainda mais fortes em seu rosto e se tivesse sido em qualquer outra época teria se preocupado, afinal a sua aparência era o que importava para tudo naquele colégio. E como que as coisas poderiam mudar tão rápido? _

"_Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando". Tentou Santana mais uma vez apertando as mãos na pia e sentindo seu coração apertar. Fugir não estava sendo tão positivo. Seus olhos cansados desviaram-se momentaneamente do reflexo para observar a loira ao seu lado e surpreendeu-se quando ouviu um suspiro lento sair dos lábios da cheerio._

"_Se você está falando, Lopez". Cedeu Quinn dando de ombros enquanto virava-se para retribuir o olhar de Santana. "Só saiba que não está sendo doloroso só para você, porque você não está sozinha nisso". Santana sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais forte e quase levou a mão ao peito para tentar dissipar a dor. Seus olhos cerram-se e tentou manter o olhar com Quinn por mais alguns minutos. "Trate-a do modo que você quer e não do modo que você acha que será convencional para outras pessoas"._

O ar saiu por suas narinas e perguntou-se quanto tempo estava sem respirar, talvez desde o momento que havia entrado no banheiro e se encarou no espelho, lembrando-se da familiar ausência de brilho em seus olhos e das marcas de cansaço abaixo de suas pálpebras. Seu olhar desceu para o relógio de pulso e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Já havia cinco minutos que havia afastado de Brittany para ir ao banheiro e ainda não havia voltado, desperdiçando cinco preciosos minutos do tempo que a loira havia lhe dado. Sentiu um arrepio correr em sua espinha quando se lembrou de que tinha finalmente conseguido a atenção de Brittany, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, mas já era um grande avanço. Seus olhos voltaram a encarar o reflexo no espelho e surpreendeu-se por encontrar um sorriso marcar sua face, mas o viu morrer no instante seguinte, quando o nervosismo tomou controle mais uma vez e a pergunta que corria em sua cabeça desde o momento que havia entrado no bar voltou a perseguir sua sanidade. "O que eu irei falar para ela?".

• • •

"Posso lhe oferecer outra bebida?". Perguntou o barman para a loira que não retirava os olhos da porta do banheiro. Não era preciso olhar ao redor para checar os olhares curiosos em sua direção, porque já não era estranho que várias mulheres no local conheciam Santana e ainda estava esperando ansiosamente pela morena, poderia significar apenas uma coisa. Sentiu um nó em sua garganta e obrigou a limpar a cabeça. Não precisaria seguir aquele caminho, não nessa noite. "Senhorita?". Perguntou o barman atraindo finalmente a atenção de Brittany que apenas assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e um sorriso forçado e sem graça.

Não demorou muito até que o rapaz de cabelos curtos e escuros estivesse de volta com um copo cheio de vodka. Brittany aceitou a bebida e deixou seus olhos mirarem nas pequenas ondas que haviam se formado no líquido incolor e foi inevitável que as lembranças não corressem mais uma vez na frente de seus olhos.

_As íris azuis acompanharam fielmente as ondas no fundo do copo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que estava no refeitório da escola cercada por alunos enquanto sua mente perdia-se nos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida._

_Já havia passado-se alguns meses desde a época que Santana havia ficado estranha e Brittany lembrava-se exatamente de como foi surpreendente quando a morena mudou sua atitude após ter ajudado Quinn com os materiais no vestiário na época do mash-up. As coisas haviam voltado como antes e estavam mais próximas do que nunca. A loira sabia que algo estava perturbando a morena e mesmo depois de perguntar algumas vezes, arrancando reclamações e resmungos de Santana, não havia se convencido de que Santana estava melhor. Fisicamente ela estava melhor do que nunca, mas Brittany havia notado algumas diferenças mínimas na morena, como o modo que Santana suavizava ainda mais a voz quando conversavam, as trocas de carinho haviam aumentado e o brilho nas íris escuras estava mais intenso. É claro que a morena não se pronunciava a respeito do que estava acontecendo e Brittany sabia que não precisava, porque elas estavam sentindo e isso que importava para a loira. Sentir._

"_Brittany?". Perguntou Artie tocando seu antebraço tentando atrair a sua atenção pela quinta vez desde que chegaram ao refeitório e sentaram-se na mesa do clube do coral. A loira virou o rosto na direção do rapaz e tentou colocar um sorriso nos lábios, mas seus pensamentos estavam turbulentos e a ausência de Santana estava massacrando todos os seus ossos. "Está tudo bem?". Perguntou Artie devido a careta que sua namorada havia feito._

_A loira afirmou com um balançar de cabeça e viu um sorriso abrir nos lábios de Artie e logo em seguida o rapaz já estava voltando a conversar com Mike. Brittany aproveitou que havia se distraído para correr os olhos pelo local. Sentia-se vazia e tão perdida encarando todos os seus amigos esperando encontrar o mesmo conforto espalhar-se por seu corpo quando simplesmente encarava Santana por alguns segundos. Seus músculos repuxaram mais uma vez e o olhar despedaçado de Santana tomou seus pensamentos. As palavras, as lágrimas e a dor que a morena sentira no momento que havia se declarado para Brittany ficariam para sempre com a loira, para lhe atormentar em seus sonhos e pesar seus ombros, apenas para lhe lembrar de que a promessa de nunca a fazer sofrer havia sido quebrada, porque Santana estava ferida, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente e feridas desse tipo tendem a ser duradouras. _

_O ar faltou em seus pulmões no instante que ouviu o 'eu te amo' de Santana ecoar em sua cabeça. Amava-a, na mesma intensidade e até mais do que podia imaginar e dissera à morena, dissera que a amava várias vezes e o que mais desejava era ficar com Santana, o resto de sua vida, porém as coisas haviam se complicado e a linha tênue de sua racionalidade estava falando em seu lugar. Não podia terminar com o Artie, mas precisava. Precisava porque não era certo mentir para o rapaz e encobrir seus sentimentos por sua melhor amiga, sendo que ela era a única que lhe trazia paz em seu dia e fazia a realidade parecer um sonho distante, já que todas as vezes que estava com Santana sabia que desfrutava de um mundo que as únicas coisas que importava eram a presença uma da outra e as sensações que corriam por seus corpos. _

_Suas íris desceram para o visor do telefone celular e sentiu uma dor aguda em seu coração. Santana não havia retornado suas ligações ou suas mensagens. Não conseguia contato com a morena desde a tarde anterior e as duas vezes que passara em sua casa Miranda havia dito que a ex-cheerio estava ocupada. Era uma desculpa difícil acreditar até mesmo para Brittany. Suas mãos ansiaram-se e sentiu sua visão ficar turva. Precisava encontrar Santana o mais rápido possível porque não estava conseguindo lidar com aquilo sozinha, precisava de sua melhor amiga acima de tudo, como sempre precisou. _

_Brittany pôs-se a andar para longe da mesa e ignorou as perguntas de Artie e os olhares curiosos dos outros membros do coral. Sua visão embaçou ainda mais e sentiu a primeira lágrima correr por sua bochecha, afastando-a agressivamente enquanto engolia o choro e sentia suas células queimarem. A voz de Santana ecoou em sua cabeça mais uma vez junto com um estalar de dor. 'Preciso continuar', era o que lhe motivava a caminhar pelos corredores do colégio, por mais bambas que suas pernas estavam. Já não tentava mais afastar as lágrimas que corriam por sua bochecha ou silenciar os soluços que escapavam por seus lábios. Nada mais lhe importava no momento a não ser o nó em sua garganta e as misturas de sensações em suas veias que se ligavam todas à ausência e às dores que brilhou nas íris da morena no dia anterior._

"_Brittany!". Um grito cessou seus movimentos e pelo susto, sua cabeça virou na direção oposta do corredor para encarar o menino de cadeira de rodas aproximar-se com uma expressão que variava entre raiva e curiosidade. _

"_Eu não posso conversar agora, Artie". Disse Brittany impacientando-se, ignorando o olhar surpreso que se formou no rosto de Artie quando notou as lágrimas presentes nas bochechas coradas da loira._

"_O que houve?". Perguntou cauteloso e Brittany fechou os olhos, apertando suas pálpebras pra tentar controlar o que estava sentindo no momento, uma mistura de irritação com arrependimento e tristeza. Não tinha tempo para explicar as coisas para Artie e faria assim que se resolvesse com Santana, porque havia tomado sua decisão. Ficaria com a morena. Era o certo e era o que sempre quis._

"_Eu preciso ir, Artie". Desconversou Brittany impaciente abrindo os olhos mais uma vez, deixando cair mais algumas lágrimas. Artie arqueou as sobrancelhas mais uma vez e quando o rapaz tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, a loira adiantou-se. "Eu preciso falar com a Santana". _

"_Então é por causa dela isso tudo?". Perguntou com um tom sarcástico, fazendo a loira cerrar os olhos e ficar confusa com a expressão enraivecida do rapaz. "Pelo amor de Deus, Brittany. Todas as vezes que Santana faltar aula você vai chorar?"._

"_Não é isso". Respondeu Brittany na defensiva devido à surpresa do comportamento do namorado. Não recordava de tê-lo visto tão rude e frio como no momento e sentiu uma queimação diferente quando o ouviu pronunciar o nome de Santana._

"_O que é então?". Perguntou desafiadoramente. O nó apertou ainda mais a garganta de Brittany e seus lábios se partiram para responder, mas nenhum som saiu deles. As palavras foram tiradas de sua língua no exato momento quando o olhar doce e o sorriso largo de Santana correram por seus pensamentos. Junto deles várias outras belezas e sensações que sentia com Santana lhe inundaram de saudades e não soube como que explicaria à Artie o que era. Sentia que era tão puro e tão verdadeiro que não existiam palavras suficientes para poder explicar ao rapaz o que sentia por Santana, porque 'amor' não era mais suficiente. "Você sabe a cena que está fazendo só por causa de saudades da sua amiga que nesse momento deve estar traçando um garoto e nem lembrando que você existe? Porque ela é assim, Brittany. Ela usa as pessoas e você só foi mais uma idiota que foi usada por ela". _

_Brittany travou no exato momento. As lágrimas pararam de rolar por sua face, sua boca estava entreaberta pela surpresa e seus membros estavam começando a vibrar de um modo totalmente diferente e novo. Seus olhos caíram na direção do rapaz e o viu engolir seco quando sentiu sua face esquentar. Não estava se reconhecendo no momento porque jamais pensou que fosse ouvir palavras tão pesadas saindo dos lábios de Artie, ainda mais sendo sobre Santana. "Brittany, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer isso". Disse Artie aproximando-se e tentando pegar nas mãos da loira que apenas afastou, como se o menino tivesse alguma coisa contagiosa._

"_Não me toque". Ordenou Brittany pesadamente e rouca. Os olhos de Artie arregalaram-se ainda mais e a loira sentiu sua garganta queimar. Ele havia pronunciado o nome de Santana com desprezo e dissera coisas que beiravam ao absurdo. Santana não lhe usava, conhecia a morena tempo suficiente para conseguir distinguir a Santana que conhecia e a Santana que as outras pessoas conheciam. A sua Santana era sincera, carinhosa, protetora e vários outros adjetivos que pareciam que haviam sido feitos para descrever o modo que Santana era contigo. A loira cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se, porque as diferentes sensações correndo por todo o seu corpo e perturbando seus pensamentos poderiam levá-la a fazer coisas que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde._

"_Britta..". Tentou Artie mais uma vez e Brittany o cortou com a voz firme e seca._

"_Nunca mais julgue uma pessoa sem conhecê-la". Ordenou Brittany virando as costas para volta a caminhar para fora daquele lugar e sentir o corpo de Santana contra o seu para lhe acalmar e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, porque precisava ficar bem. "Não me procure mais". Finalizou Brittany olhando sobre o ombro na direção do rapaz antes de empurrar a porta pesada de madeira._

_Surpreendeu-se consigo própria. Não havia sido tão madura como agora e talvez Santana gostasse dessa mudança. Um aperto em seu coração apareceu no exato momento em que o nome da morena ecoou em seus pensamentos. Precisava dela, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo e como jamais precisou. Ficariam bem, eram feitas uma para outra. Santana iria entender que a loira estava tentando ser justa e que não poderia terminar com Artie sem um motivo, apesar de possuir um bastante importante. E agora com ela solteira, poderiam finalmente ficar juntas e Santana não iria correr como antes e mesmo se demorassem a assumirem publicamente, o importante era que teria Santana em seus braços mais uma vez. E com esses pensamentos, Brittany caminhou firme até a porta da casa de Santana, sentindo seus dedos vacilarem ao apertar o botão da campanhinha. Tentou limpar os resquícios de lágrimas enquanto esperava do lado de fora, porque não queria assustar a ex-cheerio. _

_A lentidão dos segundos estava impacientando a loira. 'Por que está demorando tanto?', perguntou a si mesma enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro tentando dissipar a ansiedade e o nervosismo que estava correndo cada parte de seu corpo. Já tinha as palavras prontas e Santana só precisaria dizer 'sim' e é claro que a morena iria dizer, era isso que ela queria, certo? _

_Os segundos se transformaram em minutos e depois de algum tempo os minutos se transformaram em horas. Brittany não sabia mais quanto tempo havia ficado esperando alguém aparecer na porta e só sabia que já havia se passado muito tempo, porque o sol que outrora estava radiante no seu azul se pôs há algum tempo e o que iluminava o seu rosto cansado e abatido, além das lâmpadas na rua, era a lua e as estrelas dominando o céu límpido de Lima. A loira apoiou a cabeça com as mãos, sentada na escada da varanda de Santana, enquanto recusava-se a acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ou o que achava que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo estava fraco e já não tinha mais lágrimas para correr por seu rosto, porque já havia gastado todas durante a espera. O desespero também já havia ido embora e agradecera por isso, não precisava de mais uma explosão dentro de seu corpo. Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais pesados e estava cada vez mais difícil não ceder ao cansaço, mas precisava manter-se forte, ainda não falara com Santana e não iria embora enquanto não tivesse respostas da mesma. _

"_Brittany?". Perguntou uma voz fazendo a loira abrir os olhos e sentir as íris queimar devido ao brilho do sol. 'Que horas são? Eu dormi?', perguntou a si mesma enquanto olhava ao redor e certificava-se de que ainda estava sentada nos degraus da casa de Santana e sem a presença da mesma. "Querida, o que você está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou a voz que lhe acordou e só então Brittany tomou conhecimento da morena parada em sua frente. Os olhos curiosos e preocupados de Miranda eram inconfundíveis._

"_Santana...". Tentou responder, mas sua garganta estava seca e logo arranhou quando as primeiras letras saíram. Pigarreou para tentar limpá-la e sentiu que apenas piorou, mas já havia passado por coisa pior. "Onde está a San?". _

_Brittany nunca se esqueceria do olhar que Miranda lhe deu naquele segundo que fizera todo o seu corpo vibrar e as lágrimas, que julgou que estavam secas, voltarem a correr livremente por se rosto. "Eu sinto muito, querida". Disse Miranda pesadamente curvando-se na direção de Brittany para lhe entregar um envelope de papel branco. "Eu realmente sinto muito". Reafirmou a morena esticando os braços para receber o que restara de Brittany. _

"Desculpe a demora". Disse Santana lhe arrancando de seu devaneio e atraindo a sua atenção de imediato. Sentiu a dor que sentira anos atrás apertar seu coração e tratou de dar um gole em sua bebida para controlá-la, afinal, era o antídoto que havia conhecido nos últimos anos. "Você quer outra?". Perguntou Santana receosa e Brittany balançou a cabeça negando, afastando o copo de seus lábios e deixando-o sobre o balcão mais uma vez. Seus olhos correram atrás dos da morena e um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Havia esquecido momentaneamente da beleza exuberante de Santana, como os traços finos em seu rosto, os lábios carnudos e a pele morena e macia. A queimação familiar em seu pulso atraiu sua atenção e sua mão cobriu o lugar automaticamente, atraindo consequentemente a atenção de Santana. "Está tudo bem?". Perguntou a morena arregalando levemente os olhos.

"Sim, está". Respondeu Brittany engolindo seco e optou por olhar ao redor ao invés de encarar as íris preocupadas e viciantes de Santana. "Você vem muito aqui?". Perguntou Brittany franzindo o cenho conforme observava os olhares de algumas mulheres nas duas.

"De vez enquanto". Respondeu Santana pegando o copo de whisky que o barman havia deixado em sua frente sem o seu pedido. "Por quê?". Perguntou a morena depois de um gole.

"Porque parece que aquelas mulheres ali conhecem você". Respondeu a loira fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para indicar o lugar, torcendo para que a morena não desconfiasse da agitação em seu interior.

"Devem ter me confundindo com alguém". Retrucou Santana desviando o olhar e encarando Brittany mais uma vez.

"Claro". Disse Brittany sarcasticamente mantendo o olhar no de Santana e sentindo seu ventre pulsar. A morena lhe encarava de uma forma tão intensa que acreditava que a ex-cheerio estava perfurando sua alma. Suas células vibraram mais uma vez e sentiu uma corrente elétrica correr em seus músculos.

O silêncio ponderou entre as duas por alguns minutos, porque estavam ocupadas analisando uma a outra, sentindo uma espécie de alívio tomar ambos os corpos e Brittany quis preservar aquele momento. Estava voltando a ter as sensações boas quando ficava muito tempo perto de Santana e devido a isso, sentiu seu pulso queimar mais uma vez e decidiu ignorar. "Então...". Começou Santana com a voz rouca e Brittany sentiu seu ventre pulsar mais uma vez. "Você tem contato com alguém do colégio?". Perguntou a morena endireitando-se na cadeira e pegando o copo com as duas mãos, como se estivesse controlando-se para não tocar outra coisa.

"Quinn foi para NY comigo para estudar e depois disso não nos falamos muito mais". Respondeu Brittany fracamente, porque ter que observar Santana sentada em sua frente, passando a ponta da língua no lábio inferior para apreciar o gosto do whisky era uma tarefa terrivelmente dolorosa. Deveria ganhar algum prêmio por isso. "E você?". Perguntou a loira desviando o olhar dos lábios da morena quando percebeu que Santana havia notado para onde estava encarando.

"Não os vejo desde o terceiro ano".

Brittany sentiu seu sangue esquentar de imediato e não conseguiu controlar as palavras que saíram de seus lábios. "Por que será?". Perguntou Brittany sarcasticamente e virou-se par ao barman para pedir outra bebida. Sentiu o olhar de Santana em sua direção e ignorou.

"Eu sinto muito por isso". Confessou Santana dolorosamente e Brittany precisou conter o impulso de virar e tomá-la em seus braços, porque ainda havia uma parte – a maior, por sinal – em seu interior que ainda estava terrivelmente magoada e irritada com a covardia de Santana. Sabia que as coisas não iriam resolver do dia para a noite, não depois de tantas noites sem dormir devido ao incessante fluxo de lágrimas que desciam por sua bochecha. Sem contar com as dores em cada parte de seu corpo, arrependendo-se amargamente da vontade de continuar respirando a cada minuto, porque o simples ato de inspirar e expirar eram dolorosos. "Se tivesse como voltar no tempo...".

"Mas não tem". Cortou Brittany dando um longo gole na bebida. "Eu esperei, por cinco meses eu esperei que você fosse voltar e tudo iria voltar ao normal. Mas então chegou o verão e quando eu fui ver um ano já havia se passado". Disse Brittany segurando as lágrimas em seus olhos. "Eu fui expulsa das cheerios, meus pais se separaram, reprovei no final do ano e minha melhor amiga não estava ao meu lado para dizer que tudo iria ficar bem". Acrescentou e sua voz estava começando a denunciar o choro preso em sua garganta. "Minha vida desmoronou na frente dos meus olhos em um período de doze meses e você não estava lá". Seus olhos desceram para o seu pulso esquerdo para encarar a pulseira reluzente. "Você foi embora sem se despedir e tudo o que me deixou foi um envelope com a pulseira que eu te dei no seu aniversário e um pedaço de papel". As duas palavras que havia lido tempo atrás correu em suas lembranças e seu coração apertou em dor mais uma vez, sentindo que o ar estava começando a ficar mais pesado. "Com apenas um 'fique bem' você partiu".

Brittany limpou as lágrimas já secas em seu rosto e se atreveu a olhar de relance para a morena ao seu lado. A parte intacta de seu ser desmoronou no seguinte instante que notou algumas lágrimas rolarem pela pele morena da bochecha de Santana. Não conseguiu ver os olhos da morena, já que a mesma estava com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão e o rosto escondido nas mãos. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais e sentiu sua mão coçar para tocar o braço da ex-cheerio e puxá-la para perto para confortá-la, mas se conteve. A morena estava provavelmente revivendo os sentimentos que ficaram mascarados por tantos anos e não impediria o que Santana estava sentindo. Por um lado, estava ajudando a morena a retirar a barreira que a deixava tão insensível, sendo que no fundo Brittany sabia que a sua Santana estava em algum lugar sob a superfície rígida da morena e aquele era o modo que encontrara para enfrentar a realidade.

Do mesmo modo curioso que Santana havia se entregado aos sentimentos ela havia voltado ao normal. Seu rosto se afastou das mãos e os resquícios de lágrimas já não eram notados devido ao movimento brusco que Santana fez para afastá-las. Apesar de seus olhos estarem vermelhos e seus lábios inchados, Santana guiou o olhar de encontro ao dá loira, tentando manter uma postura adequada e Brittany julgou ser o local público que estava deixando Santana tão presa. Nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios por mais que a raiva estivesse presente e a necessidade de expor todo o seu sofrimento para a responsável dos seus piores dias, meses e anos de sua vida. Já sabia que o que havia dito era suficiente, para ambas. "Eu...". Começou Santana com a voz falha e a respiração irregular. "Minha intenção nunca foi te machucar, Brittany". Confessou a morena fazendo Brittany engolir um comentário sarcástico que havia despertado. A expressão estranha que surgiu na face da ex-cheerio não passou despercebido pela loira e Brittany julgou ser o estranhamento em dizer seu nome depois de tanto tempo. "Eu agi por impulso sem, parar para analisar as consequências e pensei que as coisas poderiam ser melhores para você".

"Não venha dizer que você fez isso para o meu bem, Santana". Cortou Brittany sem conseguir conter-se. A última coisa que precisava ouvir no momento era uma desculpa barata e não esperaria os trinta minutos passarem para ir embora, levantaria no mesmo instante e partiria. Talvez pela forma agressiva que sua voz saiu de seus lábios, a sua indignação ficou clara para Santana que tentou ajeitar as palavras.

"Está certo, me desculpe". Disse Santana com a atenção voltada para a pulseira da loira. "Eu só fiquei tão devastada quando você disse sobre o Artie que eu não racionalizei corretamente e fiz meu pai aceitar a proposta de emprego em Seattle".

"E você não pensou em como eu ficaria". Concluiu Brittany com a voz carregada de sarcasmo, uma tentativa fútil para esconder como realmente estava se sentindo.

"Você tinha o Artie". Ameaçou Santana dizendo o nome do rapaz com certo nojo. Os olhos da morena direcionaram-se nos da loira e Brittany sentiu seu corpo vibrar.

"Mas eu não tinha você". Retrucou Brittany e a dor em seu olhar se transportou para Santana e tudo o que Brittany queria era terminar aquela conversa. Não daria em lugar algum, só estava trazendo à tona toda a dor que sentira por todo esse tempo. "A única pessoa que eu precisava por perto era você". A loira levantou-se sentindo que seria melhor se saísse naquele momento quando ainda estava conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, porque não queria ficar ainda mais vulnerável perto da morena. Estava quase saindo do recinto quando sentiu seu pulso direito ser preso pelos dedos de Santana. Virou o corpo surpresa para encarar a morena que estava ameaçadoramente perto e o ar faltou em seus pulmões quando sentiu a respiração quente de Santana próximo de seus lábios.

"Todos merecem uma segunda chance". Disse Santana em um leve tom de desespero, fazendo o coração da loira acelerar ainda mais, porque por mais que a situação fosse dolorosa, não conseguia controlar o seu corpo quando ficava muito próxima da morena. Era um ato instintivo, por assim dizer. "Por favor". Completou a morena com a voz dolorosa e Brittany perdeu-se no exato momento que encarou as íris escuras da morena, notando que o brilho que lhe confortava estava mais uma vez presente.

* * *

_N/A: Eii gente bonita! Pois é, atrasei dois dias para postar e eu posso explicar. Como eu disse no último capítulo, minhas aulas voltaram e eu estou ficando sufocada de tanta coisa que eu tenho que fazer. Só essa semana mesmo estou com várias provas e relatórios para serem entregues, e com isso meu tempo tem ficado bastante apertado. Na segunda-feira eu tentei arranjar um tempo para postar, porém fiquei sabendo dos relatórios e tive que pegar para fazer. Complicado, não? Mas acredito fielmente (tem que pensar positivo sempre, né?) que as coisas irão se acalmar no final dessa semana e poderei dedicar mais a vocês! ;D Então, finalmente as duas tiveram uma conversa bastante esclarecedora e o futuro do relacionamento está todo na mão da nossa loira. Eu tentei expor o sentindo de perda e de remorso em cada personagem e espero que tenha transparecido. E pra aquelas que estão esperando por música, espere para ver o próximo capítulo. ;} Mais uma vez, obrigada de coração pelos reviews e pelos lindos elogios de todas vocês. É praticamente impossível (praticamente não, é. ;d ) descrever como é uma sensação boa e motivadora. Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem até o fim, mesmo com os meus leves atrasos para postar, hahahaha. ;3_

_Um ótimo restinho de semana para vocês e até a próxima. Beijos enormes! ;D_


	8. It's you and I

_**Before It's Too Late  
**_

_CGates_

_**Chapter #8**_

"Obrigada pela carona". Disse Brittany assim que a morena parou o carro em frente ao prédio que a loira havia apontado assim que viraram a esquina. Havia sido uma das poucas palavras pronunciadas desde que saíram do bar e Santana estava ficando ainda mais ansiosa com a resposta de Brittany. Imaginou que o silêncio da loira já fosse a resposta, mas mesmo assim ainda estava confusa. Não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou não e estava com receio de deixar sua mente vagar por esse caminho, já estava sobrecarregada emocionalmente e não precisava ficar com a cabeça ainda mais cheia. Santana aproveitou para analisar o prédio no qual a loira morava e mordeu o lábio inferior para não abrir um sorriso bobo. Nesses anos todo que ficara afastada da loira havia imaginado-a morando exatamente em um estúdio, com um grande espaço para poder praticar os seus movimentos de dança já que esperava que Brittany tivesse seguido esse caminho. Seus olhos afastaram-se no momento que ouviu a loira ao seu lado respirar fundo. Seu coração se acelerou de imediato quando seus olhos se chocaram com os de Brittany e uma carga elétrica correu por seu corpo e só então percebeu o quão era difícil ficar ao lado da loira sabendo que não seria sensato se fizesse algum movimento brusco, por mais que seu corpo insistisse.

"Nos vemos amanhã?". Perguntou Santana receosa quando notou que Brittany estava tendo dificuldades para se pronunciar. Não conseguiu esconder a ansiedade em seu tom de voz e sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais quando Brittany abriu um pequeno sorriso e desviou o olhar do seu. Era a primeira vez a loira sorria ao seu lado e havia se esquecido de como era uma das imagens mais bonitas, ou talvez a mais bonita, que já tinha visto. Sentiu o ar prender em seus pulmões e teve que conter o impulso de levar à mão ao queixo de Brittany e virá-lo em sua direção apenas para poder apreciar um pouco mais do sorriso.

"Nos vemos amanhã". Respondeu Brittany após um longo minuto com o sorriso já desfazendo de seus lábios. Seus olhos foram de encontro ao de Santana uma última vez antes de sair do carro e a morena não conseguiu ler as íris azuis, o que estava sendo bastante comum ultimamente e não estava lhe agradando nem um pouco.

"Espere!". Santana exclamou saindo do carro depois de desligar-se das íris azuis. "O que isso quer dizer?". Perguntou a morena incerta com a voz levemente trêmula. Queria correr atrás da loira e segurar suas mãos, implorando-a para que fosse clara e que fizesse a escolha certa. Porém, escolha certa para qual das duas? A morena cerrou os olhos e engoliu seco quando Brittany virou em sua direção e encarou seu olhar mais uma vez naquela noite.

"Baby steps, Santana". Respondeu a loira dando de ombros e virando-se novamente para a entrada do edifício, deixando Santana confusa do lado de fora do carro acompanhando cada movimento da loira até que a mesma estivesse fora do seu campo de visão.

Um falatório ao lado de Santana a tirou do devaneio, fazendo um sorriso pequeno nascer em seus lábios ao ouvir as palavras de Brittany ecoar no fundo de sua mente conforme notava que de fato era realidade e não um sonho. Poderia não ser a resposta que estava querendo, mas de alguma forma era um 'sim', era um sinal de que Brittany iria tentar e já significava bastante. Precisava agora apenas focar-se em seus objetivos e fazer com que tudo saísse de acordo com o planejado e não iria deixar essa oportunidade escapar de suas mãos, porque já deixara a loira escapar uma vez, não deixaria isso acontecer de novo.

A morena girou a chave na ignição e deu partida. Estava completamente atônita e o caminho de volta para casa estava sendo automático. Não pararia em bares, boates e afins. Estava sentindo-se como se estivesse um pouco mais leve e não queria que nada atrapalhasse esse momento. Para falar a verdade, queria que o dia seguinte chegasse logo, apenas para poder ver Brittany mais uma vez. A típica queimação alertou-lhe de que mesmo que estivesse lutando para conseguir Brittany de novo, a cicatriz de que um dia ferira profundamente a loira sempre estaria presente e sempre queimaria e talvez pudesse usar isso ao seu favor, uma dor para lembrá-la de não cometer erros iguais a esse.

"Onde você estava?". Perguntou Lisa parando em frente a morena, fazendo Santana prender a respiração e recuar um passo pelo susto. Estava tão abstraída em pensamentos que mal notara que fizera o caminho de casa e estava apenas a alguns passos de sua porta.

"Você sempre fará isso?". Perguntou Santana recuperando-se da surpresa, torcendo que a pequena não tenha percebido nada além de irritação em seu olhar, por mais que fosse trabalhoso esconder as sensações aconchegantes que correriam em seu corpo naquele exato momento. Estava até surpresa que o tom de sua voz saíra levemente agressivo por suspeitar que nem isso fosse conseguir mascarar.

"Você esqueceu de pegar o convite para a festa do John". Disse Lisa retirando um envelope cor de vinho de dentro da bolsa e esticando na direção de Santana, ignorando completamente a irritação da amiga.

"Eu poderia pegar com você amanhã". Retrucou Santana sentindo a maciez do envelope em sua mão enquanto abria o envelope e analisava o papel amarelado tingido com letras prateadas fazendo as honras da cerimônia que John realizava naquela época do ano, exatamente algumas semanas antes do Natal. "E o seu?". Perguntou Santana depois de ler as últimas linhas e sentir seu estômago embrulhar: 'Santana Lopez e acompanhante'.

"Já estou com ele". Respondeu Lisa gesticulando para a bolsa antes de Santana caminhar até a porta e encaixar a chave na fechadura para abri-la, esperando Lisa entrar. "Dessa vez John exagerou nas cores do convite". Brincou a pequena seguindo a morena até o sofá.

"Está melhor do que a do ano passado". Santana deu de ombros enquanto retirava o casaco e os sapatos, lembrando-se de como seu sócio havia se empolgado e usou de cores muito vibrantes para tentar dar um aspecto visual jovial, apesar de verde-fluorescente com notas musicais vermelhas aludir mais a alguma 'festa eletrônica' do que a uma festa formal onde não toca nada além dos grandes clássicos como Beethoven e Mozart.

"Já decidiu quem será seu acompanhante?". Perguntou Lisa sem conseguir esconder a ansiedade na voz e Santana sentiu seu estômago embrulhar mais uma vez. Era por isso que Lisa estava lhe esperando, ela provavelmente estava imaginando que essas ações suspeitas e saídas misteriosas da morena fosse para encontrar com alguém e nada melhor do que forçá-la a falar após um encontro. Se a sua ida ao bar com Brittany pudesse ao menos ser chamada de encontro.

"Você consegue ser menos óbvia?". Perguntou Santana revirando os olhos, encostando as costas no sofá antes de deixar o envelope sobre a mesa de centro. Estaria mentindo para si mesma se não tivesse pensado em Brittany no instante que lera que precisaria de um acompanhante, mas estava cedo. Ainda estava cedo demais para mencionar qualquer coisa a respeito com a loira. Havia acabo de finalmente conversar e conseguir uma chance para ajeitar todas as besteiras que fizera e não queria forçá-la a algo tão repentino.

"Por que você não quer me contar quem é, Santana?". Perguntou Lisa e Santana sentiu o tom magoado da amiga arranhar sua pele.

"Porque não há nada para contar". Respondeu ríspida arqueando as sobrancelhas na direção da pequena sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável por não ser capaz de falar sobre Brittany para Lisa, mesmo tendo certeza de que poderia confiar cegamente na pequena. Mas era estranho, era como se fosse pessoal demais para qualquer outra pessoa saber da sua intimidade com Brittany, porque ao mesmo tempo que era praticamente impossível de explicar o quão poderoso e puro era o que sentia pela loira, era praticamente impossível expor o que viveu ao lado de Brittany, até mesmo nos bons momentos. Não queria que a magia que envolveu a sua relação dispersasse, queria mantê-la intacta e forte para quando reconquistasse Brittany pudesse vê-la crescer ainda mais. 'O que é que isso que estou pensando?', perguntou a si mesma em pensamentos.

"Você está estranha ultimamente". Analisou Lisa cerrando os olhos tentando manter um contato visual com Santana que tratou de quebrá-lo rapidamente levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até o balcão para servi-se de um copo de whisky.

"Eu estou normal, Lisa". Retrucou Santana mais uma vez após dar um longo gole no líquido âmbar e senti-lo queimar sua garganta.

"Não, não está". Retrucou a pequena impaciente e Santana foi obrigada a olhar em sua direção. Irritar Lisa nunca era a melhor opção, porém a morena não iria conversar sobre aquilo, não importa qual fosse a situação. "Você pelo menos está bem?". Perguntou Lisa gesticulando para o copo nas mãos da morena e depois para o maço de cigarros pela metade ao lado da garrafa de whisky.

"Sim". Respondeu Santana desviando o olhar para encarar a chuva que batia na janela e formava desenhos abstratos conforme corria livremente pela superfície lisa do vidro.

"_O padre disse uma vez na igreja que a chuva é as lágrimas dos anjos que ficaram tristes com as ações de algumas pessoas aqui embaixo". Disse Brittany fazendo pequenos círculos na barriga nua de Santana enquanto olhava para as gotas de chuva molhar a janela do quarto de Santana. Estavam nessa posição há algumas horas e Santana não conseguia afastar seus braços do corpo de Brittany, porque a ideia de ficar longe do calor do corpo da loira era torturante e por mais que soubesse que não poderiam ficar assim o resto do dia e que aquela aproximação iria resultar em choro e em vários maços de cigarros e uma noite sem dormir, Santana não ousava se afastar. "Será que eles estão magoados com alguma coisa que eu fiz, San?". Perguntou Brittany dolorosamente e Santana sentiu seu coração apertar, tratando de apertar os seus braços ainda mais contra Brittany, procurando de alguma forma absorver a preocupação de Brittany._

"_É claro que não, B". Respondeu Santana abaixando a cabeça para encarar os olhos de Brittany assim que a sentiu afastar o rosto de seu pescoço procurando por um contato visual. "Quem poderia ficar bravo com você?". Perguntou a morena com um sorriso fraco nos lábios e desconfiou que a loira tivesse escutando o quão rápido seu coração estava batendo assim que um sorriso largo e brilhante surgiu nos lábios finos de Brittany._

"_Você ficou com raiva de mim uma vez". Disse Brittany desaparecendo com o sorriso recém-formado. A loira desviou do contato dos olhos com a morena e voltou a esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço de Santana, atritando os lábios na pele morena e macia._

"_O que, Britt?". Perguntou Santana tentado controlar o calor que começava a correr por sua pele devido às caricias que Brittany fazia no momento. Por mais que pesquisasse em suas lembranças, não conseguia lembrar-se de quando havia ficado com raiva de Brittany e julgava ser impossível, porque tudo que a loira fazia lhe fascinava imediatamente. _

"_Quando eu quebrei seus gizes na quarta-série". Respondeu Brittany receosa e Santana sentiu-se irritada consigo mesmo. "Você não disse nada, mas eu sei que você ficou com raiva igual quando eu e o Artie começamos a namorar". Completou a loira e Santana engoliu seco. Estava surpresa que Brittany soubesse como magoada e irritada havia ficado quando a loira anunciou o namoro. Desde a última recaída havia prometido que não se deixaria abalar pelo o que sentia e que Brittany de fato deveria ficar com Artie, seria melhor para todos. E até que estava conseguindo lidar bem com tudo, por assim dizer. Sua amizade com Brittany havia voltado ao normal, assim como a intimidade entre as duas que por sinal estava ainda mais intensa. Sabia que não podia se deixar levar pelo o que sentia, porque seria doloroso quando não conseguisse mais levar o fardo nas costas sozinha, mas não conseguia desligar-se. Não mais. _

"_Esquece isso, B. Foi bobeira e está no passado". Pediu Santana em um sussurro com a voz falha e se não estivesse tão colada à Brittany, jamais teria ouvido um suspiro fraco sair dos lábios finos da loira. Teve medo de tentar identificar o significado daquilo e preferiu fazer o que sempre fazia melhor, fugir. Suas mãos subiram da cintura da loira para o rosto, levantando e trazendo-o de encontro ao seu para que pudesse capturar os lábios de Brittany. A corrente elétrica foi inevitável e seu corpo vibrou contra o da loira quando Brittany entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que a morena aprofundasse o beijo. Talvez Brittany tivesse aceitado que Santana não seria capaz de conversar abertamente sobre o que elas significavam, ou talvez a loira estivesse sendo apenas paciente. E talvez, apenas talvez, Santana soubesse disso._

_A morena rolou o corpo para posicionar-se sobre o corpo da loira, sentindo a loira desviar as mãos de suas costas para a sua nuca e aproveitou para tentar intensificar ainda mais o beijo porque só assim a insegurança e os medos que correriam em suas veias iriam embora, mesmo sabendo que mais tarde naquele dia não seria em seus braços que Brittany estaria e esse mero pensamento, queimava e estraçalhava todas as suas células. "San?". Chamou Brittany em um sussurrou afastando os lábios brevemente dos da morena, obrigado-a a abrir os olhos e encarar as íris azuis que dessa vez estavam mais escuras e mais vivas. _

_Santana sentiu a respiração ficar ainda mais pesada e não sabia o que estava lhe assustando mais, se era a sinceridade na voz de Brittany ou se era a brecha de emoções que estava visível nas íris azul-escuro. "O que foi, Britt?". Perguntou receosa com a voz levemente trêmula. Santana sentia seu coração pulsar ainda mais rápido conforme observava Brittany desviar os olhos para seus lábios e se fosse em qualquer outra situação, ficaria excitada e avançaria de encontro à loira para terminar o que haviam começado, apesar de estarem nesse estado desde o começo da tarde, já que tinham a casa só para si. Mas naquele momento, a morena não conseguia sentir nada além de medo e curiosidade, porque a loira nunca havia ficado tão insegura antes. _

"_Deixa pra lá, San". Respondeu a loira depois de dolorosos minutos levantando o rosto rapidamente para sugar o lábio inferior da morena em uma tentativa de fugir do que havia planejado, fazendo a preocupação de Santana falar mais alto, impedindo que Brittany conseguisse dar continuidade ao beijo._

"_Não, B". Cortou Santana afastando-se dos lábios da loira e seu consciente lhe alertava que seria melhor se ela não tivesse insistido nisso, porque estava claro que Brittany não estava confortável. "Você pode falar comigo". Encorajou Santana franzindo o cenho tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. _

_O olhar de Brittany estava literalmente lhe deixando tonta. Não se recordava de ter ficado tão abalada ao encarar as íris de Brittany, talvez fosse porque não tinha tomado consciência do que estava envolvido e porque já podia nomear as borboletas no estômago, a irritação de ver a loira com o namorado e a sensação de perda e desespero quando não passava uma parte do seu dia com ela._

"_Você está bem?". _

'_De onde saiu essa pergunta?', perguntou Santana a si mesma enquanto tentava manter o olhar com as íris azuis de Brittany. Não conseguia compreender porque a loira havia lhe perguntado isso. Estava ótima, certo? Quer dizer, se sentia bem. Exceto quando não estava perto de Brittany, apesar de não se sentir bem algumas vezes ao redor da loira, porque seu coração sempre disparava, sua respiração sempre ficava irregular e cada parte de seu corpo queimava se as mãos de Brittany não estivessem em sua pele. Mas talvez isso fosse bom, dependia apenas do ponto de vista e do ponto de vista de Santana, estava longe de ser uma coisa boa. Porém, sentir essas dolorosas sensações perto da loira valia a pena por estar com Brittany e se tivesse que correr por esse caminho enquanto estivesse com a loira, seguiria quantas vezes fosse necessária. _

"Eu estou ótima". Completou a morena desviando o olhar da janela para encarar as íris de Lisa em sua frente.

• • •

Um suspiro cansado saiu dos lábios da morena quando olhou para o relógio ao lado do monitor. Mais cinco minutos e finalmente poderia sair daquela sala e caminhar até o refeitório para respirar um pouco de 'ar puro'. Não se recordava de ter ficado tão ansiosa para o intervalo antes, talvez porque nunca havia sentido a agonizante sensação de precisar ver uma pessoa para que seu corpo pudesse se acalmar e voltar a funcionar corretamente. Havia esbarrado com Brittany assim que chegara com Lisa e o pequeno sorriso que a loira lhe ofereceu como cumprimento foi o suficiente para sua manhã seguir bem. Um riso fraco saiu de seus lábios quando parou para analisar o que estava pensando. Estava se precipitando, precisava ir com calma porque estavam começando de novo e tentar acelerar as coisas nunca era uma boa opção.

Seus olhos desviaram-se mais uma vez para o relógio e sentiu a ansiedade correr por seu corpo. Nunca havia sido tão rápida para trancar as gavetas e desligar o computador. Seus passos eram apressados até a porta e sabia que teria que controlar-se ao lado de Lisa, porque a amiga já estava um pouco ciente do que estava acontecendo. É claro que não sabia sobre Brittany, mas sabia que tinha alguém. E isso era preocupante. "Você já terminou?". Perguntou Santana fechado a porta atrás de si e virando-se para Lisa que estava com o olhar focado na tela do computador.

"Nesse exato momento". Respondeu a amiga com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, fazendo Santana revirar os olhos. "Recebeu a mensagem de Patrick?". Perguntou Lisa levantando-se para começar a caminhar com a morena pelo corredor. "Ele e Mark estão nos esperando no refeitório. Ele disse que tem uma surpresa para nós". Disse Lisa quando Santana negou com um balançar de cabeça.

"É o que estou pensando?". Perguntou Santana arqueando as sobrancelhas e virando a cabeça rapidamente para tentar olhar na direção do cubículo de Brittany, fazendo uma interrogação surgiu em sua cabeça quando viu que o local estava vazio.

"Talvez. Será que finalmente Mark fez o pedido?". Perguntou Lisa ansiosa e Santana decidiu voltar sua atenção para a amiga antes que a pequena resolvesse acompanhar a direção dos seus olhos.

"Eu acho mais fácil Patrick fazer o pedido". Respondeu Santana indiferente já cansada dos dramas entre o casal. Não compreendia porque ficavam naquela indecisão e demora, porque se eles se gostavam de verdade não tinha motivos para ficar prolongando os planos. "Eles já estão lá em cima?". Perguntou Santana assim que dobrou no corredor e encarou o refeitório cheio. Um dos lados bom de possuir todos os privilégios de sócia era a aera externa que ficava acima do refeitório, um local arejado e privado.

"Sim, há alguns minutos". Respondeu Lisa seguindo Santana que abria caminho entre as filas de pessoas esperando para servir-se.

A morena percebeu alguns olhares em sua direção e tratou de ignorar já que estava focada em achar certa loira em meio à multidão. Uma pontada de desespero assou seus sentidos e seus passos diminuíram. Não podia se deixar levar apenas por não encontrar com Brittany. Provavelmente ela estava resolvendo problemas pessoais e tivera que se retirar mais cedo, completamente normal. 'Mas de que nível pessoal?', Santana perguntou quando olhou um casal de editores trocando carinhosos em uma mesa ao lado. Seu coração apertou em dor e um suspiro fraco saiu de seus lábios. "Você não vem?". Perguntou Lisa atraindo a atenção da sócia que apenas assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e caminhou atrás da pequena até a escada que ficava ao fundo do refeitório. Precisava pensar em outra coisa, precisava ocupar sua mente com qualquer coisa banal que não envolvesse Brittany naquele momento.

O ar fresco e gélido de Seattle tocou a pele de seu rosto lhe causando um arrepio e aproveitou para soltar o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões desde o momento que começara a se desesperar pela ausência da loira. Seus olhos correram brevemente pelo local analisando as três poltronas viradas para o grande sofá que ficava de frente para o uma pequena mesa de centro de vidro. Sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta quando percebeu que Patrick e Mark não estavam sozinhos e que quem estava com eles, era justamente a loira que ansiara por ver desde que saíra de sua sala.

"Vocês duas demoraram". Reclamou Mark saudando Santana e Lisa que se aproximavam do trio, fazendo Brittany e Patrick desviarem à atenção para as duas mulheres. Santana capturou de imediato o olhar de Brittany e um calafrio correu por sua espinha. 'Ela está feliz em me ver?', perguntou Santana em pensamentos enquanto analisava o olhar da loira em sua direção, que por sinal, não estava tão surpresa com a sua presença. "Ah, que deselegância a minha, Brittany está é Santana e Lisa". Apontou Mark para cada uma respectivamente.

"Prazer". Disse Brittany levantando-se do sofá para esticar a mão e cumprimentar cada uma das mulheres, demorando-se mais em Santana que havia forçado o aperto de mãos automaticamente já que seu corpo recusava-se a deixar a pele macia e quente da mão de Brittany afastar-se da sua.

"Mark e eu a convidamos para subir já que ela foi a única boa alma que nos fez companhia na fila. E além disso ela é uma ótima pessoa e nos ensinou a usar a máquina de café". Gabou Patrick como se tivesse voltado ao colegial e estava apresentando um novo amigo que acabara de conhecer enquanto Santana sentava-se em uma poltrona e Brittany voltava a sentar-se ao lado de Mark. Santana ainda estava impressionada em como a loira estava conseguindo agir como se não a conhecesse.

"Eu me lembro de você". Disse Lisa virando-se para Brittany. "Você estava na inauguração daquela boate".

"Então você me reconheceu". Disse a loira em um tom divertido enquanto pegava um dos copos de café que estava sobre a mesa de centro. "Foi uma noite turbulenta". Completou antes de dar um gole no café e Santana sentiu suas células agitarem quando a loira olhou de relance em sua direção.

"Foi mesmo". Concordou Santana endireitando a postura tentando ignorar o olhar curioso de Lisa focando-se no violão que estava ao lado de Patrick. "A surpresa é que você finalmente aprendeu a tocar violão, Patrick?". Perguntou Santana recordando-se das milhares de vezes que sentou na sala do moreno e o observou tentar aprender pelo menos alguns acordes com Mark. E mesmo depois de três ou quatro horas tentar tocar a mesma nota, Patrick sempre se estressava e desistia.

"Na verdade, eu acabei de comprar esse violão para o Mark. Ele estava de olho nessa Fender há meses". Respondeu o moreno com um sorriso largo no rosto passando um braço pelos ombros do namorado.

"Essa era a surpresa?". Perguntou Lisa desapontada encarando os dedos anelares de cada rapaz desprovidos de aliança antes de encará-los. Santana arriscou um olhar para Brittany e percebeu que a loira estava com uma aparência confusa e provavelmente tentando adivinhar o assunto.

"Não". Respondeu Mark cerrando os olhos com uma expressão chocada. "Eu não viria até aqui para mostrar um presente". Disse Mark indignado com a falta de imaginação das duas amigas e Santana foi obrigada a segurar um resmungo. "Há dois meses eu escrevi um artigo sobre a importância da música no desenvolvimento intelectual e pessoal das crianças e hoje ele foi publicado pelo Seattle Pacif University minutos antes de me enviarem um email me oferecendo a vaga de professor de 'artes educacionais'".

Lisa foi a primeira que se levantou para abraçar o amigo com um sorriso largo no rosto após algumas exclamações de alegria. Santana foi a segunda que parabenizou o rapaz, seguida por Brittany que o abraçou timidamente, talvez desconfortável de estar participando de um encontro intimo onde o casal reservara em especial para compartilhar da felicidade com apenas com as amigas.

"Eles sabem que você é gay?". Perguntou Santana franzindo o cenho enquanto Lisa e Mark voltavam a se sentar. Aproveitou da interrogação no rosto para continuar. "SPU é uma universidade cristã e você sabe disso, certo?".

"Isso não tem nada a ver, Santana". Retrucou Patrick exasperado. "Você se formou lá".

"Eu era aluna". Alertou Santana dando de ombros enquanto Patrick olhava receoso para Mark que lhe devolvia o olhar preocupado. A morena engoliu seco quando recebeu o olhar crucial de Lisa em sua direção, provavelmente por ter estragado a comemoração inicial.

"Então você é professor de música?". Perguntou Brittany após um minuto em silêncio, olhando de relance para Santana e logo em seguida para Mark. A morena agradeceu internamente que a loira estava tentando ajudá-la naquele momento, precisava lembrar-se de agradecê-la mais tarde se não estaria sendo massacrada por Lisa e Patrick naquele momento.

"Eu sou professor e uso da música para tentar tonar a aula mais dinâmica". Respondeu Mark com um tom ainda abalado e Santana mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um comentário sarcástico, porque sabia que não iria cair bem enquanto Brittany tentava acalmar os ânimos do loiro.

"E não seria melhor se tivesse seguido a carreira de músico?". Perguntou Brittany aproveitando para esticar o assunto ao visualizar as feições do rapaz mais relaxadas, apesar de Patrick ainda aparentar estar nervoso com a possibilidade do namorado não conseguir o cargo que tanto esperara.

"Porque eu adoro lecionar e não tenho uma boa voz para cantar". Respondeu Mark em um tom descontraído e Santana sentiu o peso em seus ombros cederem. "E Santana que é a cantora aqui". Completou o loiro atraindo a atenção das três pessoas presentes pra morena que estava alheia à situação. Santana observou Brittany dramatizar uma expressão surpresa enquanto Mark ansiava-se ao lado da loira. "Eu acho que posso testar o meu presente agora mesmo".

"Se você está pensando que eu vou te acompanhar agora, você está completamente equivocado". Disse Santana cruzando os braços no tórax observando o olhar de Mark em sua direção enquanto puxava o fecho da capa do violão.

"Você me deve essa". Alertou Mark arqueando uma sobrancelha, fazendo a morena revirar os olhar antes de respirar fundo, cedendo-se à pressão emocional que havia sido imposta. Por mais que fosse difícil de admitir, Mark estava certo. Porém, não sabia se sua voz estava em boas condições para cantar naquele momento, além de não possuir nenhuma música em mente. Seus olhos desviaram-se de Mark para Patrick e depois para Brittany. A ansiedade nas íris azuis chamou a sua atenção e talvez pudesse usar desse triunfo para dar um passo à frente com Brittany. Se escolhesse a música certa, é claro. "Um dos clássicos?". Sugeriu Mark enquanto posicionava o violão corretamente sobre sua coxa.

A morena deu de ombros e não precisou dizer nenhuma palavra para Mark já que o rapaz começou com o dedilhado e logo em seguida os acordes já estavam inundando o local. Santana respirou fundo pela última vez e torceu para que sua voz não lhe traísse, já que Mark escolheu a música certa.

_Should I? Could I?_

_Have said the wrong things right a thousand times_

_If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind_

_If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine_

Sua voz não estava em ótimas condições, porém não falhara em momento algum. Estava tendo dificuldades para prender todos os sentimentos que queriam transportar de seus olhos para os olhos de uma loira em especial ao seu lado que desde quando começara com o primeiro verso, não conseguira desviar os olhos dos seus. Sabia que Lisa poderia acabar ligando os pontos, mas não sentia forças alguma para quebrar o contato com o olhar de Brittany.

_You cried, I died_

_I should've shut my mouth, things headed south_

_As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb_

_If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one_

Seus olhos afastaram-se brevemente dos de Brittany para ter certeza de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Gostaria de ter escolhido uma música que pudesse descrever e soar mais romântica, mas talvez aquele não fosse o momento. Torcia que Brittany pelo menos conseguisse assimilar a sinceridade em sua voz e sentimento. Seus olhos voltaram para Brittany brevemente antes de cantar o próximo verso.

_I'm wasting time when I think about it_

A morena levantou e se posicionou de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para todos, sendo que se encarasse o olhar de Brittany por acaso, não seria suspeito.

_I should've drove all night,_

_I would've run all the lights_

_I was misunderstood_

_I stumbled like my words,_

_Did the best I could_

_Damn! __Misunderstood._

Lisa exclamou e junto com Patrick incentivou que a morena continuasse e por mais doloroso que estivesse sendo, observando cada erro passar diante dos seus olhos enquanto encarava de as íris azuis, Santana iniciou a estrofe firmemente.

_Could I? Should I?_

_Apologize for sleeping on the couch that night_

_Staying out too late with all my friends_

_You found me passed out in the yard again_

_You cried, I tried_

_To stretch the truth, but didn't lie_

Santana recusou a cantar o ultimo verso e aproveitou da força que ainda estava resistindo em seu corpo para dar início ao refrão.

_I should've drove all night,_

_I would've run all the lights_

_I was misunderstood_

_I stumbled like my words,_

_Did the best I could_

_Damn! __Misunderstood_

A morena virou-se para a loira sentada intacta na posição inicial e abriu um pequeno sorriso e pensou em algo extremamente arriscado.

_It's you and I, just think about it..._

Cantou Santana piscando para Brittany enquanto Mark empolgava com o solo da música. Seu coração deu arqueou dolorosamente quando Brittany mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu um sorriso pequeno e tímido, desviando o olhar.

_I should've drove all night,_

_I would've run all the lights_

_I was misunderstood_

_I stumbled like my words,_

_Did the best I could_

_I'm hanging outside your door_

_I've been here before, misunderstood_

_I stumbled like my words,_

_Did the best I could_

_Damn! __Misunderstood_

Santana caminhou para perto de Brittany sentindo todas as células de seu corpo vibrar. A sensação de que recebera uma segunda chance da loira e que aos poucos conseguiria voltar tudo ao normal, misturado com a adrenalina da letra da música ecoando no fundo da sua mente mais o sorriso tímido que formou nos lábios de Brittany quando lhe cantou o verso principal, estava motivando seu corpo e não a sua racionalidade. Não parou para pensar no que os seus amigos pensariam ou qual seria a ação da loira, suas pernas apenas flexionaram-se para ficar na mesma altura da loira sentada e suas mãos posicionaram-se em cada bochecha de Brittany, trazendo a atenção da loira restritamente para ti, para logo em seguida tomar os lábios finos nos seus. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os braços de Brittany rodear suas costas e a puxar para mais perto, aproveitando para entreabrir os lábios e poder aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, porque sentia que iria se sufocar se demorasse mais alguns segundos. Precisava de Brittany, sentia falta da loira e queria que o corpo da loira tomasse o seu, porque talvez só assim as dores fossem embora.

"Santana?". Perguntou Lisa chamando a atenção da amiga que estava parada encarando fixamente a loira. Santana olhou ao redor e percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração estava pesada, notando que a última cena não passara apenas do desejo em seu corpo falando mais alto. "Eu sei que você gosta de se exibir quando canta, mas não precisa assustar a novata". Completou Lisa em deboche, fazendo a morena voltar a atenção para a loira que estava com as bochechas levemente coradas. Seu coração disparou ainda mais com a adorável imagem de Brittany e com o resto de força que havia restado, sentou-se novamente tentando ignorar certo calor correr por seus membros devido a cena que acabara de passar diante de seus olhos.

"Era isso que você queria?". Perguntou Santana virando-se para Mark que ainda dedilhava distraidamente.

"Deu para distrair um pouco". Respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso singelo sendo interrompido pelo celular que acabara de apitar alertando uma mensagem nova. "Ian está perguntando que horas amanhã". Informou Mark a Patrick assim que terminara de ler a mensagem.

"O que tem amanhã?". Perguntou Lisa no instante seguinte.

"Patrick resolveu dar uma pequena festa em comemoração, era outra coisa que queríamos falar com vocês". Lembrou Mark cerrando os olhos antes de guardar o violão de volta na capa.

"Sinta-se convidada, Brittany". Disse Patrick virando-se para loira e abrindo um sorriso aconchegante.

"Eu não sei se devo...". Disse Brittany incerta enquanto olhava para o casal ao seu lado.

"Não". Cortou Santana rapidamente virando-se para a loira, torcendo para que as batidas do seu coração não estivessem altas o suficiente e que sua voz não saísse muito falha. "Você deveria ir".

"Santana está certa, Brittany. Seria ótimo que você fosse, além do mais você disse que acabara de se mudar, certo?". Perguntou Patrick ansioso e aproveitou para continuar quando a loira assentiu com um balançar de cabeça. "Uma ótima oportunidade pra conhecer pessoas novas".

Santana sentiu o calor de outrora sofrer uma drástica mudança e foi obrigada a apertar as mãos nos braços da poltrona. "Se eu fosse você aceitaria o convite logo, Brittany. Patrick sabe tornar-se terrivelmente irritante". Aconselhou Mark soltando um riso que foi acompanhado por Lisa.

Brittany abriu um sorriso na face e deu de ombros. "Os verei amanhã então". Assentiu a loira levantando-se e tendo os seus movimentos guiados pelo olhar da morena que sentiu um nó na garganta quando a loira olhou em seus olhos fixamente antes de despedir-se de todos. "Até amanhã". Disse Brittany para a morena em especial.

* * *

_N/A: Ufa! Finalmente um feriado! Eii povo, qual é o tamanho da raiva de vocês por mim? ;x Pela milésima vez eu venho aqui pedir desculpa por essa demora de uma ou duas semanas pra postar. Além de estar sem tempo para escrever, meu curso vai ter uma semana para apresentar um evento na faculdade e está uma correria. A sorte é que semana que vem vai acabar isso e poderei voltar a postar normal. Agradeço fielmente pelos reviews e por quem não desistiu ainda. Hahahaha, eu me comprometi e podexá que vou cumprir com a palavra de não abandonar a fic. Farei o possível que daqui pra frente a demora seja de no máximo uma semana, okay? A música da fanfic é '__misunderstood' do Bon Jovi e eu coloquei porque depois de ver aquela cena de 'mine' (que é de partir o coração e ainda não recuperei cem por cento), eu imaginei a nossa Sants cantando essa música para voltar com a loira. Mas aqui estou me iludindo porque nunca que colocariam isso, né? Respondendo os reviews: **Gui Tondin** obrigada por não abandonar a fic mesmo com a demora e fico feliz que esteja gostando da história, sinta-se livre para sugestões, okay? ;] ;* / **Bia E. Black** realmente, imaginar a Britt chorando quebra qualquer um e nós ainda vimos isso no episódio passado, né? nossa, torturante. e finalmente as duas estão se entendendo e mesmo que seja trabalhoso, Santana enfrentará as consequências de ter se afastado antes. ;] hahahaha, e podexá que irei manerar com a Santana. obrigada por acomponhar e espero te ver nos próximos ;D ;* / **Susan Machado** obrigada por acompanhar e que tenha gostado do último capítulo ;D tomará que esse tenha sido bom pra ti igual o passado. nós vemos no próximo capítulo? ;D ;*._

_ Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e mais uma vez, me desculpem pela demora. =/ Um enorme beijo para todos e um ótimo feriado. Até daqui a pouco ;]_


End file.
